Soulmate (Todoroki x OC)
by justapaprica
Summary: noun: soulmate. a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. Heterochromia Soulmate is a condition where one eye is the color if the soulmate, changing to their original when the pair meets
1. Prologue

Everyone has a soulmate. How they find them is unique on their own, however it is a rare condition. For example, a pair can see colors when they met each other, a mark or tattoo of a number that indicates the age of when they'll meet their significant other, heterochromia eyes where one eye is the eye color of their soulmate and will change once they meet, etc.

The last just happens to be Shimokaze Yuki's condition. While her right eye is segmental heterochromia or dual-toned, the upper half dark purple and the lower half azure blue, her left is a simple turquoise.

Unfortunately she does not care about love or soulmates, as she is focusing on being a hero. Her first, best, and childhood friend, Midoriya Izuku, seems to be bothered by this but respected her way of thinking nonetheless.

As one of the top U.A. Academy student, being one of the five who went through recommendation course, her personality seems a bit... out of place, so to say. A mysterious young women, who never showed and admitedly never felt any emotions. Not a socially awkward person, but not a distant person as well.

Her classmates of 1-A got used to her strange personality, with the help of Midoriya and her Junior High friend, Iida. Oh, let's not forget Bakugou, who's pretty much stuck up to her, Midoriya, and a certain "Half-and-Half Bastard."

Little did she know, _he_ is her soulmate.


	2. Character Info

Character Model: IA from VOCALOID

Japanese Name: 霜風雪

Rōmaji Name: Shimokaze Yuki

Birthday: January 23 (Aquarius)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 170 cm (5' 7)

Hair Color: White

Eye Color:

Dual-tone dark purple and azure blue

Turquoise (left - formerly)

Blood Type: O

Quirk: Frostbite《Toushou 凍傷》

Quirk Details

※Summon snow, ice and frost

※Unleash energy bolts of ice through staff

※Can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere touch/wave of her fingertips/hand/staff

※Fly by riding the wind

※If used too much, thin ice that protects her skin will fall off and she will get severe sunburn.

(Quirk heavily based by Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians)

Equipment:

※Ice key

The very first thing she frosted. The key allows her to use her quirk without it blasting with no control, similar to Kaminari's quirk. With the key as replacement of a rod, she can use it to make staff, fan, or any kind of weapon she wants.

※Ice staff

Her most commonly used weapon. Used as a channel for her ice bolts, freeze/frost things with a tap or wave.

※Ice Fan

Used to summon strong and cold wind to blow enemies away, occasionally to speed up the process of freezing.

※Ice Sword / Dagger

Only used when engaged in close-range combat.


	3. Chapter 1

"Izuku, hurry up, we're gonna be late."

Yuki stood in front Midoriya Household's door, U.A. uniform as her clothing and a dark grey backpack. Today is the day the two will step into the U.A. Academy as official students. Only one step closer to becoming a hero.

"Okay, wait a sec!" Midoriya's reply came from the other side of the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Midoriya in his U.A. uniform. His mother stood behind him with a smile, eyes glassy from tears.

Midoriya bid farewell to his mother, closed the door, and started to jog away from his house. Yuki followed his pace and trailed beside him quietly.

()()()()()

"1-A... 1-A..."

Midoriya muttered, frantically looking around to find their class. Yuki trailed beside him, turning her head occasionally. "There," she said, pointing at the class sign a few steps ahead of them. When they reached the door, Midoriya gawked at the door. How can he not? It's two or three meters tall.

"I hope we're not in the same class as the scary people..." He muttered full of hope, glancing at the girl beside him. Yuki shrugged. "There's only one way to find out," she said, opening the door.

Oh boy, Midoriya's hope is crushed. Iida was scolding Bakugou about his feet on the desk. Glancing at Midoriya, Yuki can clearly see his sweatdrop. Looking back at the class, Yuki noticed Iida who was still scolding Bakugou. ' _Eh, he's in this class too, huh._ '

"What school did you come from anyways, you side character?!" "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya." "Soumei?! So you're a damn elite along with _that_ freak, huh?! Looks like I'll have more fun crushing you!" ""Crushing"? You're terrible! Are you really aiming on becoming a hero?" Was pretty much the bickering.

"Morning, Tenya," greeted the white-haired girl. Their bickering stopped and the two, or rather the whole class turns their head towards her and Midoriya. Midoriya visibly flinched while Yuki remained a deadpan.

"Shimokaze, you're in this class? And you..." His voice trailed off when he sees Midoriya. Iida stiffly walked towards the two while introducing himself. Midoriya quickly but politely cuts him off and introduces himself.

Iida started rambling about how Midoriya was better than him when a girl with brown hair appeared behind Midoriya. She started talking with him while Midoriya himself seems to be blushing and stammering.

"We should sit down, homeroom teacher's here," Yuki recommended, stepping into the class. "Huh? What do yo--" "If you want to make friends, this isn't the place. This is a hero course."

The girl turned around to the lazy, tired and deep voice. A yellow caterpillar sleeping bag was on the floor, a head poking out of it. The man inside opens the zipper from inside and stepped out.

"Eight seconds to shut up. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough," said the man. He glanced into the class. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet yo. Also this is a bit sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," he said after the short introduction, pulling out a clothing from the sleeping bag.

()()()()()

"Quirk asessment test?!

"B-but the entrance ceremony--! What about the orientation--?" Stammered the girl known as Uraraka Ochaco. Aizawa stares at his new students tiredly. "Heroes have no time for such minor events," he said.

' _Well someone doesn't give a damn,_ ' Yuki mentally commented. "U.A.'s selling points is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That applies to us, teachers, as well," Aizawa explained.

"You've done physical test without using your Quirks, right?" He asked, showing a list of tests from a phone. Aizawa stated that _not_ using quirk in the test is irrational, and how the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. He then proceed by telling Bakugou to throw the ball and adding his quirk while doing so.

' _Katsuki's best throw in Junior High is 67 meters if I remember correctly from Izuku. If he uses his quirk, then_ \--'

" **DIE!** " Bakugou screamed, throwing the ball and adding a blast to it, successfully cutting Yuki's train of thoughts. ' _Of course,_ ' she mentally face-palmed. A beep was heard when the ball landed. "Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," Aizawa explained, holding up the phone with the number 705.2 on the screen.

Students are starting to cheer, commenting how fun it is and whatnot. Yuki stayed quiet and simply observe the homeroom teacher. She wasn't afraid, because she can't feel any type of emotion, but a chill went up her spine.

""It looks fun," huh?"

' _Now they've done it,_ ' Yuki mentally stated with a sigh as her classmates stares at their teacher. "Three years to become a hero. I wonder if you'll have those attitudes the whole time," he said, a dark grin etched on his face.

"Then, whoever comes last in all eight test will be judged has no potential and will be punished with expulsion," he continues. "Huh?!"

' _It could be a bluff, or it could be real. Knowing him..._ ' Yuki thought again, still staring at the black-haired male. She glanced at Midoriya beside her. He looked worried and afraid, staring at his right hand. Staring back at the pro hero, she tapped Midoriya's shoulder. "We're free to do what we want about the students' circumstances," Aizawa said, smirking darkly.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

()()()()()

"Last place will be expelled? But this is the first day of school! Even if it's not, that's still unfair!" Uraraka protested. Aizawa does not seem to care, as he explained that Japan is a country shrouded by unfairness, bad things happening unexpectedly, natural disasters, big accidents, selfish villains, etc.

"Heroes are people who reverse such situations. If you want to go to Mickey D's after school for a chat, too bad. Prepare for the three years of hardships from U.A. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with your all."

"Demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

()()()()()()

Yuki aced most of the tests, but not Midoriya, as he came in last place. The green-head looks so sad and disappointed, so Yuki decided to approach her childhood friend and give him a simple pat on the back. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly.

"Also, the expulsion was a lie," Aizawa said a few seconds later. Midoriya's mouth dropped open, staring at the teacher, then Yuki. "See?" She said.

"It's actually pretty obvious if you think about it," said Yaoyorozu. Yuki nodded in agreement as she thought about it as well. She look around, studying her classmates' expression. Some look happy, some look relieved.

That's when her eyes caught an eye similar to her own.


	4. Chapter 2

"So you have a quirk, huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

First day of school has ended. Midoriya and Yuki walked back home together. The green-head seemed tired after his finger was healed, Yuki noticed.

"Yeah... No reason at all..." He muttered tiredly. Yuki shrugged at his answer. "It seems Katsuki thinks you were hiding your quirk. That explains why he was trying to kill you," Yuki deducted.

"Nevermind the last part. He _always_ try to kill you," she continued. Midoriya sweatdropped, laughing humorlessly. "I take it you're not surprised?" He asks. Yuki shrugged again. "You know me, Izuku."

Then, a hand tapped Midoriya's shoulder, making the two stop walking and turn around. It was Iida. "I-Iida!" "Is your finger healed?" He asks. Midoriya straighten his body, smiling as he shows his bandaged finger. "Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl."

"Mr. Aizawa really surprised me," Iida commented, hand placed on his chin. "I even thought "this is the best of the best" and such. I never thought a teacher would encourage us with a lie," he continued.

"Yeah that's him alright," Yuki said, making the two male look at her. "What do you mean? You know him? Like, _know_ him?" Midoriya asks. Yuki shrugged, staring right ahead. ' _That's just like her,_ ' the two male sweatdropped.

"Hey, you guys!" Someone called out. The three turned their head and saw Uraraka running towards them. "You're going to the station, right? Hold up!" She called out again.

"Uraraka!" Called Midoriya in surprise, furiously blushing at the sigh of Uraraka. "You're the infinity girl," Iida commented, looking at the brown-head.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco!" She said energeticaly. "You're Iida Tenya, Shimokaze Yuki, and Midoriya Deku, right?" "D-Deku?"

With a straight face, Yuki said, "it's Izuku. Not Deku." "Huh? But during the test, that Bakugou was like " **DEKU, YOU BASTARD!** " right?"

' _She's pure,_ ' Yuki mentally facepalmed. The white-head looks back at Midoriya, who's blushing and stammering as he explained his name and why Bakugou calls him Deku.

"Oh, sorry!" Uraraka apologizes. "But Deku sounds like "I can do it!", so I really like it!" She continues, smiling widely. "I'm Deku!" Midoriya blurted out. Yuki could've sworn she saw a giant tomato and not Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you accept it too fast! Wasn't that an insult?" Protested Iida. Midoriya quickly turns around and covers his face, muttering incoherent words which Uraraka didn't quite hear.

Letting out a sigh, Yuki said, "let's go home," and walks away. As the three caught up to her, they talk and joke, though mostly with Midoriya. Yuki simply watched, an unfamiliar feeling in her heart.

' _Weird, but it's comfortable._ '

()()()()()

"I am..."

"Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might announced. ' _Normal people doesn't announce it though,_ ' Yuki mentally facepalmed while her classmates cheered.

"I teach Hero Basic Training! This subject trains you in various to learn the base of being a hero. You'll take the most units in this subject!" He explained.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today -- Combat Training!" He announced, taking out a card with the word " **BATTLE** " printed on it. Yuki glanced at Midoriya and Bakugou, sitting two seats ahead of her. While Bakugou seems fired up, Midoriya looks worried. ' _As expected_ '

"And to go with that are these!" All Might said, pointing at the four grey lines on the wall. The four lines emerged from the wall. The inside are numbers from one to twenty one. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school!"

The class cheered again. ' _Everyone looks so excited, except..._ ' Yuki stares at the biocolor-haired male. ' _Todoroki Shouto, he seems calm as ever._ '

"After you change, go to Ground Beta!" All Might ordered. Yuki, however, did not pay any attention. She _can't_. She was still staring at Todoroki. After all,

' _He's the one that has my eye color, right?'_

()()()()()

"Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"That's a really tight costume, Ochaco," Yuki commented at the sight of Uraraka's skintight costume. "I know..." she muttered sheepishly. "You look pretty, Shimokaze-chan! You're like an idol!"

 **(A/N: Because I can't friggin describe complicated outfits, I'll tell you what she's wearing. It's IA's outfit, but she's not wearing her ring. And instead of IA's signature/? symbol on her choker, it's a snowflake)**

"Thanks," Yuki replied, turning her head to Midoriya. "You look like All Might, only green," she bluntly commented. Uraraka burst into laughter while Midoriya stammered, looking for an excuse.

"Now, it's time for the combat training!"

()()()()()

After a lot of questioning and answering _and_ explaining, All Might divides each team using a lottery. "Twenty one students, ten teams! Young Shimokaze, the Team Lottery will determine your team, so take one paper!" All Might explained, practically shoving the box in front of her.

Yuki nodded, digging her hand into the box. Shuffling for a few seconds, she pulled out a paper. "Team B," she muttered. "Alright! Young Shouji and Young Todoroki will be your team!" All Might announced the obvious.

Shouji approached the girl, stretching his hand towards her. "We'll be in your care then, Shimokaze." "Same goes to me, Mezo," she replied, taking his hand. Shouji visibly flinched at the call of his first name. Then Midoriya stepped in between them.

"Please don't mind that, Shouji. She has a habit of calling people by their first name." "Oh, is that so?" He said. Todoroki kept silent and watched the two.

"Oi, tentacle arms, don't put yourself in her care! She's a Shimoka (freak) who can't do anything by herself!" Bakugou called out, his signature smirk etched on his face.

"Really? But I remember blowing you away with my wind, Katsuki," Yuki denied bluntly. "What?!" "I'm curious as to how he hasn't blowed himself up," Todoroki commented, making the whole class laugh. "The hell did you just said, you Half-and-Half bastard?!"

"Okay class, calm down! Let's see which team battles first!" All Might announced, clapping his hand. Then, taking a ball from each box, he showed it to the class. "Team A will be the hero, and Team B will be the Villain!"

"Crap," Yuki muttered, glancing between Midoriya and Bakugou. She walked away from her team, towards Midoriya. "Sorry," she said to him. "It's okay, you got your team from lottery," Midoriya replied with a smile. "After all, I can't keep counting on you."

"Alright, the rest of you! We'll go to the monitor room to watch!" All Might announce, walking away. The others followed All Might while Yuki stayed behind. "Good luck you two," she said, before walking away to follow the rest.

Todoroki watched the girl who was walking a few steps behind the group, his eyes staring at her left eye. "Todoroki," Shouji called out. "What is it?" He replied, glancing at his teammate. "Shimokaze. She has the same eye color as you," Shouji said.

"Yeah," Todoroki muttered, covering his left eye. "If it comes to _that,_ then turquoise should be this eye's color," he said again. "Maybe it is. Maybe _she_ is. It's too big of a coincidence," Shouji commented. However Todoroki kept silent.

' _I don't believe in soulmate._ '


	5. Chapter 3

Watching the first duel was intense. For Yuki, however, is a different case. She felt... nothing. Seeing her two childhood friends fight-to-the-death-like practice match did not made her worry, or tense, even for a second.

Yuki watched Bakugou's awestruck expression on the screen. One which, for her, is rare to see. With the villain team unscathed and hero team on the ground, it is enough to shock the hot-head.

"Then! I'll go at the scene to check the two teams!" All Might said as he walk away to the exit of the monitor room. Yuki stares at Midoriya from the screen. Some of his clothing are tattered from Bakugou's explosion. And his hand... His Quirk really botheres her. Not worried, bothered.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office before the second match?" Shouji suddenly asks. Yuki shook her head. "It's okay if you're worried. I heard you're close with Midoriya," he continued.

"It's fine," Yuki assured. She then stares at her right hand. ' _All Might will surely tell Father about my result,_ ' Yuki mentally noted. As Midoriya was being taken away to the nurse's office, she can't help but fidget with the edge of her skirt. ' _I have to get good result._ '

"Are you sure you don't want to check on him first?" The tall boy asked again, which Yuki replied by shaking her head again.

Soon enough All Might returned with Uraraka, Iida, and Bakugou. He announced Iida as the MVP, asking the students why which Yaoyorozu able to explain fluently. "Alright! Let's see the next team!" He then announced.

"Team B as Hero and Team I as Villains!"

()()()()()

"Alright, that's the plan then."

The five-minutes headstart is up. Shouji went inside the building, followed by Todoroki and Yuki. Shouji's four tentacle tips turns into an ear, twitching slightly as he tries to catch any sound in the building.

Then, two of the ears turns into mouth. "One in the hall, north side of the fourth floor. The other one is barefoot, somewhere on the same floor," Shouji explained.

"Tooru is going to ambush and capture us," Yuki deducted. Even so, that would be pointless, so Hagakure's plan confused her a bit. "But it won't change the plan, right?" Shouji asks. "Go outside, it's dangerous," Todoroki said, walking ahead of Shouji, followed by Yuki.

"I'm sure they intent to fight a defensive battle..." Todoroki said. He raises his right hand, which is emitting some kind of cold steam. He then proceed by placing it on the right side of the hall, followed by Yuki who placed her hand the left side of the hall.

"But it doesn't matter," Todoroki continues as the halls started freezing from their combination. It didn't take long until the whole building was frozen.

The two, having no trouble in the cold, proceeds to the fourth floor, where the nuclear is located. Once inside, Todoroki walks past Ojiro easily and touched the nuclear. "Hero Team wins!"

Todoroki melts the ice using heat, presumably using his left side. "Sorry I can't help with the mess," Yuki said to him. "It's fine," Todoroki replied. Yuki walks to Ojiro and pats his shoulder. "No hard feelings?" "No hard feelings," Ojiro replied with a smile.

()()()()()

Combat Training is over. The class had returned to their class after changing back to their school uniform. Yuki was called to the Teacher's Room by Aizawa.

By the time she returned, Midoriya was already in class. "Izuku," she called out to him. "Oh, Yuki! I thought you went home already!" He replied. "Well, no, I wouldn't go home without my bag," she deadpanned, pointing at her backpack on her table.

Midoriya sweatdropped, laughing humorlessly. Yuki noticed the cast on his right arm, and he's still wearing his costume. "How's your arm?" She asks, approaching her childhood friend. "Oh, it's okay. I have to go to Recovery Girl tommorow, though," he replied.

Yuki nodded. "I wanna go home, so hurry up and change, I'll help." "WAIT I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

()()()()()

After helping Midoriya with changing his costume, the two went home together. Awkwardness surrounds Midoriya, and Yuki seems to notice it.

"Since when did your body change, Midoriya?" She asks. Midoriya flinched and stammered around for an excuse. Yuki watches him silently, sighing.

"It's okay if you can't tell me, you know," she finally said, hoping it would ease her friend. "But... I feel bad..." Midoriya muttered. "It's fine."

"I didn't get the chance to watch the others... how did they do?" Midoriya asks. Yuki hummed thoughtfully before she answers. "They did well. There are some that took it too lightly though."

"What about your team? Did you win?" The green-head asked again. "Easily. Shouto's quirk is similar to mine in a way, but I don't think that's all he's got," Yuki explained, finger on her chin.

The wind blew softly, making Yuki's ankle-length hair flutter about as she closed her eyes and nod her head up. ' _Communicating with the wind, huh? I haven't seen that in years,_ ' Midoriya thought.

Soon after the wind stopped blowing, Yuki clutched Midoriya's uniform, shivering as if she was cold. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Midoriya ask with concern. "Izuku... whatever happens tommorrow..."

"Make sure you get out alive."

()()()()()

"Yuki... it seems you were right."

Early in the morning, in front of U.A.'s entrance gate, a mob of reporters were swarming any students who are trying to go to school.

"No, it's not this," Yuki said, pulling Midoriya towards the school. The two was then approached by reporters and asked questions. Yuki held Midoriya close to her as his arm was yet healed, and it would be bothersome if it gets injured again.

"Excuse me, we're going to be late. Please piss off," Yuki said to the reporters while still trying to bust through them. ' _Even if I can't feel most thing, I can still feel annoyed,_ ' she thought to herself.

"Please make way, scumbags," she said again. "I still don't understand why you're being formal even though you add _those_ kind of words," Midoriya muttered with a sweatdrop.

Aizawa was seen near the entrance after the duo managed through. Yuki waved her hand in the air and called out to him to catch his attention, which it did. Aizawa walked towards them, grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled them away. Midoriya nearly stumbled and fall on his injured arm, but Yuki caught him before the impact.

"You're disturbing class _and_ the students. Leave at once," Aizawa said as he walks away, nudging the two students slightly. As soon as he did a buzzer went off and the ground shook slightly.

"Sir, can I talk with you?" Yuki glanced at Midoriya. "Privately?" She pleaded. Aizawa stares at her for a couple seconds before walking away quietly. Yuki tapped her friend's shoulder and followed Aizawa, leaving the confused Midoriya.

He proceeds to the nurse's office for examination and then to class. Given that it's almost time for class, Midoriya assumed Yuki won't be gone that long.

"Deku, where's Yuki?" Uraraka asked when he sat down, her face close to the green-head's. Midoriya blushed a deep shade of red, wailing his hands around and stammers. "S-s-s-she's with Mr. A-A-Aizawa! I-I t-t-think there's something... she needs to talk about..." Midoriya's voice trailed off.

Iida raised an eyebrow. "What could they possibly need to talk about?" He asks. Midoriya looked down on his table, seems to be thinking about something. Precisely yesterday before they went home.

"I think... something about--" "good morning, class," Aizawa came into the class, as soon as the bell rang. The students who were not seat rushed to their seats, and sat down. Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows slightly. ' _Where's Yuki?_ '

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry I'm late," she deadpanned. "11 seconds. Go sit down," Aizawa instructed lazily. Yuki bowed down slightly, closed the door, and went to her seat. As she walks past Midoriya, she gave a small glare and sat down.

' _Don't talk about it" huh..._ ' Midoriya scratched his cheek. "Sir, weren't you with Yuki?" Uraraka asked, her hand raised. Midoriya's mouth dropped open and he paled. ' _Uraraka, you shouldn't have done that! Oh, wait, maybe it wouldn't be a problem since Yuki doesn't know her very well...?_ ' Midoriya thought as he bit his nails furiously.

"Evidently not. But anyways, good job on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results," Aizawa said. Then he turned his attention to Bakugou. "Bakugou, you're talented, so don't act like a kid." Bakugou clicked his tongue. "I know."

"And Midoriya," Aizawa called out, resulting the said boy to flinch. "Settled it by breaking an arm, huh? Not being able to control your quirk is not an excuse. Don't make me repeat myself. Fix your control issue, and you'll be able to do more."

In an instant, Midoriya's face lit up in happiness. "Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya." "Yes sir!" Midoriya replied, full of spirit.

After the small discussion, homeroom has finally started. Aizawa told the students that they will be choosing the class representative, which they all thought would be taking another test.

Relief was soon washed away by excitement as the students raised their hand and saying they want to be a class rep. Yuki was uninterested, but she saw Midoriya raising his hand shyly. Then he glanced at Todoroki. It looks like neither of his hand was raised. Maybe he's not interested too?

" **Silence, please!** "

The class' noise died down as all of them turned their head to the source of the voice, Iida. "To lead people is a serious job, not for anyone who just want it as it needs trust from those around you. If we were to use democrasy to decide on the true leader, then we should held and election to choose one."

"Your hand is raised the highest," Yuki stated the obvious. ' _That's true!_ ' The whole class sweatdropped. "We haven't known each other that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu asked, her finger on her chin. "If anything, everyone will vote for themselves..." Kirishima added.

"That is precisely why whoever has multiple vote is the most suitable person. What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida asked, the teache already zipped away in his sleeping bag. "Just hurry up and decide before homeroom's over."

All 21 names has been written on the board, along with the numbers of votes they received. Midoriya with three votes, Yaoyorozu with two votes, and Todoroki with one vote, which confuses the bio-color-haired boy. ' _Who voted for me?_ ' He thought to himself.

' _Oh well,_ ' Yuki shrugged her shoulders while Bakugou rampaged over why someone would vote over Midoriya.

"Then, the Class Rep will be Midoriya and the Deputy Class Rep will be Yaoyorozu."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Thank you for staying and reading the third (technically fifth) chapter! It was only a few day since I published this book, but three favorite is fast! Thank you for it! Oh, btw my name is Paprica (not a real name of course), but call me Rica!**

 **Okay so someone commented about** **how my writing... suddenly went downhill when there's a dialogue, to put it bluntly?**

 **That is actually a problem I had yet to solve, and trust me even _I_ feel uncomfortable about it. But if you meant the part where it was Iida and Bakugou throwing fits(?) at each other, that was completely intentional.** **But tell me, do most of you feel uncomfortable with it? If you guys are, please tell me so! I'll do my best to replace it!** **With that, Paprica is out!**


	6. Chapter 4

"S-s-s-seriously...?"

"How vexing..." Yaoyorozu sighed as she stood beside the trembling class-rep. Yuki nodded to herself and turned her head to Iida. The said boy seems to be disappointed, Yuki noted.

' _But..._ ' Yuki turned her attention to Todoroki. ' _It's a shame he's not chosen. I had a hunch he'd be a good leader, especially alongside Momo,_ ' the girl thought to herself, almost feeling disappointed.

()()()

It was finally lunch time. The cafeteria was crowded as usual, the reason being all course gathers here, as Iida deducted.

"I was chosen, but I don't think I'm qualified for it..." Midoriya confessed, staring at his lunch. Iida told him that it's alright, his judgement and courage at critical moment makes him worth to follow. "That is why I voted for you."

"It was you?" Midoriya asks, clearly surprised. "But didn't you want to be the class rep, Iida? I mean, with the glasses and everything," Uraraka commented, making Yuki facepalm.

" _Wanting_ to be and _qualified_ to be is different. I merely did what I think is correct," the _megane_ explained.

""Merely"?" Uraraka and Midoriya said at the same time. "You never really use that word..." Midoriya commented. Yuki placed down her bowl of lunch and hummed, almost mischievously. "You broke your cover, Tenya."

Uraraka leaned forward on her seat, her head facing Iida. "I've been thinking, you're a rich boy, aren't you, Iida?" She asks excitedly and with determination, as if she was right about it.

Turns out she is. Iida explained that he is the younger brother of a famous hero, Ingenium. Midoriya went fanboy mode when he hears about Ingenium, Uraraka listens with sparkling eyes, while Yuki was just being Yuki.

"However, I think it's too soon for me to lead others. Midoriya realized the points of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suited for the job," Iida explained. He then realized that Midoriya and Uraraka was staring at him in awe, with Yuki leaning her chin on her palm.

"This might be the first time I see you smile, Iida!" Uraraka pointed out. "Really? I smile! Unlike Shimokaze!" Iida denied, pointing at the snow-haired girl. She blinked at him, and asks, "You smile when you're happy, but I've never felt such a thing. Also, isn't stretching your lips widely makes it sore?" And resulted a sweatdrop from her three friends.

Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, "about the exam--" but was then cut off from an alarm ringing throughout the cafeteria, or rather the whole school. "There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly."

At the announcement, Yuki's stoic face turns alerted. "Someone breached into the school ground," she said. "This hasn't happened in three years I've been here!" An upperclassmen said, standing from his seat and ran away. "You should hurry too!"

The emergency exit was crowded. Students pushing each other as they tries to hurry and leave the cafeteria in panic. Midoriya, Yuki, Uraraka, and Iida are practically squished in it. "As expected from the best of the best - everyone reacts quickly in crisis!" Iida stated in the middle of rush.

"B-but it's causing panic! Oh shoot!" Midoriya was then seperated from the three as they called out to his name. Iida carefully slipped between students and looked outside the window, trying to get a glimpse of the trespasser. He got a full view on them - the press. And the iron barrier was destroyed! Did they do that?

"Everyone! Calm--" Iida barely finish his sentence when he was pushed against the glass. ' _Does anyone know that everything is fine? Are the teachers dealing with the media?_ '

"Tenya! Where are you?!" He heard Yuki called out. Iida struggled to get to her, but he eventually met up with her in the middle of the crowd. "Shimokaze! There's no danger, it's just the press!" Iida explained to her. Yuki winced when someone accidentally elbowed her side, but payed no attention to it. "Do you have any plan to tell all of these students? Because Eijiro and Denki can't do the job!"

Yuki then pointed to their two classmates, Kirishima and Kaminari, who were trying to calm the students, or at least to slow them down. But shortly after the futile try they were swept along by the crowd.

"We're seperated from Izuku, so I'm counting on you, Tenya!" She said before slipping in between to get to Kirishima and Kaminari, leaving the confused _megane._

"Eijiro! Denki!" Yuki called out. She doubt they can hear her. Is she even going in the right direction? "Shimokaze!" "Hey! Over here!" She heard their voices. It was Kirishima and Kaminari. The two are flailing their hands in the air to catch her attention.

"Are you okay?" She asks when she reached them. "We're not hurt!" Kaminari replied. "But someone will if this keeps up!" Kirishima continues.

"Don't sweat it. Tenya's already--" Yuki's words were cut off as she sees Iida spinning around in the air towards the exit. "--flying to the exit."

" **Everyone, everything's fine!** "

Iida's voice boomed throughout the room. Every screaming died down and all attention goes towards Iida, no longer the emergency exit door.

"It's just the press! Everything's fine! This is U.A., so let us act in a way befitting the best of the best!" He screamed. Just like that, a sigh of relief left the students' lips. Everyone calmed down, thanks to Iida.

Iida, from the sign, gave a smile to Yuki, who nodded in acknowledgement. ' _Good job, Tenya._ '

()()()

"Class rep, start already."

"N-now... let us decide the other class officers..." Midoriya stuttered with Yaoyorozu standing beside him. "But... there's something I want to tell all of you first."

Yuki leaned on her palm as she listened to Midoriya, who told the class that Iida should be the Class Rep instead. Iida gladly accept the offer and vowed that he will do his duty as the new Class Rep. As she listened, she could feel another strange feeling filling her heart.

' _This feels nice... is this what they call 'glad'?_ '

()()()

"For today's combat training will have three instructors; All Might, me, and another person," Aizawa explained. Yuki raised an eyebrow. ' _That's odd._ '

Sero raised his hand. "What will we be doing?" As an answer, Aizawa held out a card with the word " **RESCUE** " on it. "Disasters, shipwreck, et cetera. We'll be doing rescue training." He explained.

The students starts to chatter in excitement, but was shortly interrupted by Aizawa who said he wasn't done. "You can wear your costume or not this time, because they can probably limit your abilities too. Training site is off-campus, so we're taking a bus."

"That is all. Start getting ready."

()()()

"Deku, where's your costume?"

Yuki and Midoriya turned their head at Uraraka, a curious expression on her face. "Oh, they got ripped at combat training. The support company is fixing it," the green-head explained.

Then, a whistle was heard. It was from Iida. The new class rep instructed the students to line up according their student numbers so it'll be easier to sit. But turns out, it was a different type of bus.

"It can't be helped," said Yuki as she patted Iida's back. Midoriya sweatdropped, laughing humorlessly. "I say whatever comes on my mind. Midoriya," Tsuyu said, looking at the green-head beside him.

"Y-yes Asui?" Midoriya stuttered, making Yuki facepalm mentally. ' _Why can't you talk normally to other girls..._ ' Yuki sighed. "Call me "Tsu". And also, your Quirk is like All Might's," she commented, making Midoriya stutter.

' _That's... true,_ ' Yuki thought, staring at Midoriya suspiciously. She knew he didn't have a quirk. Otherwise why would he try so hard to pull things towards him or breath fire? So where did his Quirk come from? If he's _not_ Quirkless from born, why is it so different than his parent's? ' _What are you hiding from me, Izuku?_ '

"Wait, Tsu. All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his Quirk. It just sorta look the same," Kirishima commented. Midoriya sighed in relieve, Yuki noticed. ' _So he really is hiding something._ '

"But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff!" Kirishima commented, raising his left hand. "My hardening Quirk is strong against others, but it doesn't look much," he explained.

"I think it's an amazing Quirk. Strong and useful as a pro," Yuki commented. "But you have to think about popularity as a hero too, you know," Kirishima said.

The class talked and chatted about their Quirk and personality (mostly Bakugou's), and the ride wasn't that long. It didn't take long until they arrived at the destination. The class hopped off the bus, and was greeted by the Space Hero, Thirteen.

"I love Thirteen!" Uraraka fangirled.Yuki frowned softly, separating herself from the group who went to follow Thirteen into the building. Todoroki noticed as he glanced behind him to see Yuki walking with Aizawa in a distance where their voice could barely be heard.

"Sir, about what I said this morning..." he heard her said. While making sure he wasn't caught eavesdropping, Todoroki payed little attention on Thirteen's explanation and instead tried to listen to Yuki and Aizawa's conversation.

"There's nothing you have to be worried about," Aizawa said. Which peaks Todoroki's interest; ' _What did they talk about_ ' He thought to himself. "But if--" " _if_ anything happens, Thirteen, me, and All Might will be there. Don't worry," Aizawa assured, pushing Yuki back to the front of the group.

Todoroki stares at Yuki and Aizawa. What in the world are they talking about? The clapping from the class interrupted his train of thoughts, seeing Thirteen bowing down.

"All right, first of all--" Aizawa was interrupted by the USJ's light flickering for a short moment. The fountain at the Center Plaza was behaving strangely, Yuki noticed. She doesn't like this. Maybe the others are thinking there's a small malfunction, but not for her. ' _Something's not right._ '

Then, a black mist emerged in front of the fountain. Yuki shoved her hand into her skirt's pocket by reflex, taking out a frosted key and extending it into a staff. The class noticed, and grew confused. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Midoriya asked.

Aizawa turned around from Yuki's action, his attention now lies on the plaza. A person came out of the mist, followed by another, and another. "Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa instructed.

"What's that?" Said Kirishima. Now the rest noticed the mysterious people at the plaza, which resulted more confusion. "Is it like the entrance exam? Has it started?" He asked again.

"Don't move," Yuki said, blocking Midoriya with her staff. Midoriya gave her a confused, and slightly scared look, then turned to Aizawa. His eyes widens as he sees Aizawa putting on his goggle.

"Those are **villains.** "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey! Rica's here!**

 **FINALLY the USJ arc has started! This is what made me fall in love with MHA, it's just sooooooo awesome! It's too bad i'm not good at making battle scenes :'** **I wanted to write more but it already reached 2k words. Crazy! This is the second chapter that had 2k words!** **(the first is chapter 3)**

 **Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to user Vedahzii and HotchocolatesandGingerbread for the critic and comment! I really need it so I know where I can improve! Especially the newest comment from Gingerbread (I'm sorry I'm too lazy to write your full username :' ), about how s/he is worried about Yuki becoming OP (to put it bluntly).**

 **I, too, is concerned about accidentally making her wayyyy too OP (it happened before), but I have thought about a few things to balance it out. for example, her using too much of her quirk will make the frost/ice on her skin crumble and she'll get sunburnt (not from the sun but from the temperature). That's just one of the ideas, so if you have a suggestion, please leave a comment! that'll be _really_ helpful!**

 **but for the current Yuki, I don't think there's anything to be worried about. I'll try my best on her character development so you can know more about her while still keeping her from getting too strong.** **with that, Paprica's out!**


	7. Chapter 5

"Villains?"

"In a hero school?!" Kirishima gawked. Yuki huffed, gripping her staff. "The trespassing were their works, huh?" She deducted.

"Sir, what about the sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked, walking to the front. "We have them, but..." Thirteen answered, his voice trailing off.

"Did they only appear here, or the around the whole school?" Todoroki said. "The sensor's not responding, that means there is someone with some kind of jamming quirk to do that," he continued.

Yuki stares at the ground hard, her index finger tapping on her staff and her left hand's thumb on her lips. "It's most likely they only appear here. The school whole school ground has sensors, and it'd be too big for a single Quirk user to deactivate it - if it's the jamming type we know or there are multiple users," she deducted. "A place separated from main campus at a time there is supposed to be a class here, which means..."

"T-they know our schedule!" Midoriya announced in a panicked voice. The class now fussed in confusion and fear. "Thirteen, start evacuation. And try to call the school. Kaminari, you too," Aizawa ordered. "Yes sir!"

"Sir," Yuki stepped up, "May I assist you?" She asked. Aizawa shook his head as an answer. "No. You stay and protect the students. I'll take care of them," he said.

Yuki's eyes glinted darkly. "There's too many of them. Please let me--" "Yuki," Aizawa cut her off. Yuki twitched, a cold aura building around her.

'"Yuki"?' Midoriya thought, staring at Aizawa in confusion. A teacher, calling a student by their given name? Midoriya glanced back at his childhood friend. "...yes sir," she replied, eyes glued to the ground.

"Does that mean you'll fight them off yourself, sir?" Uraraka asks, concern written on her face. "T-that's right! Even if you can erase their Quirks, it's too different from Eraserhead's "Erase and Capture" style! A frontal battle..." Midoriya trailed off.

"You can't be a hero with just one trick," Aizawa said calmly, making Midoriya flinch. "I'm leaving it to you two," he said, earning a nod from both Thirteen and Yuki. Aizawa jumped off the stairs and charged the nearest villain, wrapping them with his weapon and pulled on it harshly, making the villains hit their head and faint.

While the others had left for the exit, Midoriya stayed behind and watched Aizawa in awe. Yuki noticed this as she ran back to him, and pulled his hand and ran back to the group. "You can analyze later, Izuku."

"Y-Yuki, be honest with me--" Midoriya said, running in the same pace as his childhood friend. Yuki merely glanced at him. "--What is your connection with Mr. Aizawa?"

Yuki clicked her tongue, brows furrowed and mismatch-colored eyes glinting dangerously. Her eyes practically glared at the black-purple mist just ahead. "I'll tell you later," she stated. Her staff morphed into a fan as she jumped to the front of the group and slammed it down to the floor, emitting a blast of wind.

She had hoped it would blew him away, but it only blew part of the mist. "That was strong," the man said, regaining his shape back. "But it was not enough."

"A pleasure to meet you. We are League of Villains," the man greeted. "Forgive our rudeness of inviting ourselves to U.A., home of the heroes, in order to have the Symbol of Peace take his last breath."

"It seems there has been some kind of change, since he is not here," he said again. The frost skin of Yuki's wrist cracked as she gripped her fan tightly. "So you _do_ know our schedule," she said darkly.

"You may say so. Well, it doesn't matter. My role remains unchanged," he said. Thirteen opened the cap of his index finger and pointed it towards the mist, but was unable to activate his Quirk, as Bakugou and Kirishima charged at the man.

"Wai--!" Yuki screamed, however was cut off by Bakugou's explosion. "Did you consider getting beaten before you do that?!" Kirishima challenged, a confident grin etched on his face. Yuki lightly coughed from the smoke, snapping her fingers. A wind was summoned and cleared the smoke away.

The mist man was unharmed. "That was close... Yes, though students, you are excellent golden eggs," he continued. Yuki clicked her tongue, irked by the rash action of the two boys in front of her. "Get back, you two!" Thirteen screamed.

"This is my role - to separate and torture you all to death!" The extended mist wraps around the group, engulfing them in warp mist and darkness. Yuki grits her teeth; she couldn't see anything.

' _This girl... maybe not now,_ ' he thought. His mist surrounds her body as he sees her readying her fan. Yuki, contemplating the mist's (presumably) hidden body's location, swung her fan with all her might from right to left, clearing away the mist.

Or so she thought. It wasn't as though she cleared the mist, instead it's a warp gate that opened in the exact moment of her attack. Clicking her tongue, Yuki twisted her body in a correct position so she could land safely on the ground.

However the sudden pain on her side made her lose the momentum. Though she was able to slow her fall, she still landed harshly on her back.

"Dammit..." she groaned, clutching her left side of her stomach. 'Back then... when someone hit me in the rush...' she thought to herself, memory of a student accidentally jabbed her side flashing through her brain.

"Shimokaze!" She heard someone called. Yuki raised her head towards the voice, seeing Todoroki running over to her. With a huff, she slowly sat up, Todoroki already kneeling by her side.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Yuki sighed, merely giving a clip nod as a reply. Todoroki doesn't seem convinced, as he furrows his eyebrows and pointed to Yuki's right wrist. "It cracked - don't tell me it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't," Yuki retorted. She stood up and dusted her black skirt off. "Just a side effect of my Quirk," she mumbled. Todoroki sighed also and stood up.

"Let's go back. This is the landslide zone, we shouldn't be too far from the entrance," he said. "Yeah, sure," Yuki replied, "once we take care of these guys," she continued, pointing her fan towards the villains that stood in their way.

They were grinning, as if victory is already in their grasp. Yuki prepared her fan and Todoroki stood still. It was as if they read each other's mind - Todoroki's ice approached the villain while Yuki swung her fan, making the ice travel much faster and froze the villains.

"Pathetic - to lose against two child..." Todoroki muttered. He sharply glared at the now-frozen villains. "You're adults, right?" He said. Yuki sighed. She reverted her fan back to her staff.

 _Crack_

A sound of cracking was heard. Todoroki turned around, seeing a blank-faced Yuki with a large crack on her face; from her forehead to her nose.

"That looks serious," Todoroki pointed out. Yuki rubbed the crack slowly. "Is that so," she mumbled. Todoroki stayed silent, eyeing the villains. Then he sighed, ""scatter and kill you" huh... To be honest, you guys look like people with Quirks they don't know what to do with."

He began to walk away, with Yuki trailing behind him. A faint _clink_ and _clack_ was heard with Yuki's every step, the source being her crack. "Shouto," she called out, "what do you think about this attack?"

"At first glance I thought they had gather their elites and would overpower him with number, but--" two villains charged at them, one from the front and the other from the back.

Yuki tapped her staff on the ground, frost was formed on the ground and approached the villain. It climbed to his body and to his head, frosting everything but the face. Todoroki, however, side stepped and grabbed the spear the villain was holding. He freezed it with ice along with the villain.

"--they're actually just low thugs prepared for us," he continued, taking the spear from the villain and making him fall down. Yuki huffed in a disappointed manner. "The hand-man, the mist-man, and the human bird thing is the dangerous one, from the looks of it. It's pretty stupid they sent us these... "villains", unless it was intentional," she said.

Todoroki approached the villain that Yuki frosted, his heterochromatic eyes glaring into the villain's. "You know, if this continues your cells will slowly die," he said. Yuki watched him closely, noting how he was practically unfazed by this attack.

"I want to be a hero, as well as her. Don't make us do something this cruel," Todoroki continues. He raised his hand, creating a cold steam and aim it on the villain's face.

"On what basis do you think you can kill All Might?"

()()()()()

"Hmmm..."

Shigaraki hummed as he watch Aizawa literally getting break by Noumu. He watches Aizawa's futile resistant with amusement, clearly having fun seeing the teacher's pain.

Noumu raises Aizawa's head and slammed it to the concrete, creating large crack. Shigaraki sighed. "Is it over? I wish you'd hold out longer, Eraserhead. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," he whined.

A _beep_ sound was heard. Shigaraki fished out a small device from his pocket. It was a screen, a size of a business card. A woman in her mid 30, with long, wavy hair as clear as diamond, creating a colorful sparkle from the light reflection. On the right side of her head is a puffy, crimson rose hair pin. She has colorful eyes - tinted with rainbow colors.

" _Tomura,_ " she called. " _Where is she?_ " She asks. Shigaraki hummed lazily, a finger scratching his cheek. "I don't know. Probably warped to one of the zone," he answered.

The woman glared at him. " _You said Kurogiri will bring her here,_ " she said again. Shigaraki shrugged. "You said she's far too strong for you to restrain. If she were to be held by Noumu, I can guarantee she'll have broken limbs."

" _I'm her mother,_ " she stated. "And she doesn't know that," Shigaraki replied. The frustrated on her face makes Shigaraki sigh. "Be patient. It's best if we wait for the right moment. Until then, you'll work under me."

He doesn't let the woman reply, as he activates his Quirk. The small device crumbles and fall to the ground, turning to dust. Kurogiri then appeared beside him, reporting that a student was able to leave the place.

Angered and annoyed, Shigaraki started scratching his neck with both hands, leaving red marks. "I would've crushed you if you weren't a warp gate...!"

Then he stopped, hands slumped beside him. "Man, it's a game over... let's go home," he said. His anger vanished to who knows where.

"But before that..." he mumbled, wide eyes staring towards the shipwreck zone, where Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta is located. "Let's destroy The Symbol of Peace's pride!"

In a flash, Shigaraki was already in front of the trio. His hand reached out towards Tsuyu, ready to crumble her to pieces. His fingers had already touched her face, but nothing happened. "Tch..." he clicked his tongue.

"You're really cool... Eraserhead," he mumbled, looking back to Aizawa. His head was raised and eyes are red - Quirk activated to save his student.

Noumu slammed Aizawa's head to the ground once more, and as if it was a sign, Midoriya jumped off the water and aimed his fist towards Shigaraki. "Let go of her!"

" **SMASH!** "

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey! Rica's here!**

 **Lemme tell you dis, my mind is in a complete mesd right now. no need to worry - just regular shock from sudden death and cliffhanger. NO BEFORE YOU SAY IT, NOBODY DIED IN MY FAMILY (i thank God). I'm talking about Avengers Infinity War bruh. I watched it last night and it left me in total. shock. i cried on my seat and no, im not exaggerating it, no no no no no.** **as a result of that i distracted my mind by writing this chapter _and_ the sequel chapter. okay that sounded weird. i meant writing chapter 5 (this story) and chapter 6. It should be up around midnight (indonesian time. im having an awesome vacation here. for those who wants to visit indonesia i hope you get to! :3)**.

 **i've added a bit something, as you've noticed. i was thinking, if she uses too much ice and her frost skin will crumble, what will happen if she uses her wind too much? then i came up with cracking skins! i know she's not actually using the wind a lot; but its like big winds, you know? and cold. that can shorten up the number of use until the skin started cracking.**

 **also, thank you for Gingerbread for the compliment, the correction, and the kind offer of helping me! i really appreciat it, but for now, i must politely decline it - i'd like to experiment with the concept first, if you dont mind :3 (ps i agree, gingerbread and hot chocolate are amazing~)**.

 **oh and a side note, there is no need for you to apologize on behalf of another user, im kind of used to those words, i guess? i grow with harsh and belittling words, and I've come to take the positive in it - if it has it. but thank you, and i forgive it :3**.

 **finally, as usual, thank you for everyone that stayed and read this story, i appreciate it alot ()b and I'm sorry if there's something i said that might offend all of you, my precious readers and supporters :'**

. **with that, Rica's out!**


	8. Chapter 6

" **SMASH!** "

The punch Midoriya had sent creates a large blast of wind. It sent some villains flying, destroyed a few USJ lamps, and created a wave on the shipwreck zone. Midorima panted, but then he grinned proudly. ' _My arm didn't broke! I'm able to get a good smash!_ '

The smoke cleared, and Midoriya's mouth dropped open. Noumu stood between him and Shigaraki; it was him who took the punch. "Good move. "Smash", huh? A follower of All Might?" Shigaraki said.

"Oh well, I'm done with you," he said. Noumu grabbed Midoriya's arm and lifts him up. He screamed in terror as Tsuyu smacked Shigaraki's hand away and shoots out her tongue. He reached out to the two students once more.

Then a sound of a door being blasted open was heard.

()()()()()

"Why aren't you flying?"

Yuki ran besides Todoroki, her staff in her hand. "I'll use it later. I have to save up or else I'll end up with more cracks," she explained. Todoroki stares at her, then he look forward. "It can't be helped, then," he said.

Then the two stopped. They stare at the ground, and then to each other. "The vibration just now... we need to hurry," Todoroki said. He continues to run, leaving Yuki running a few steps behind him. "Oh I hope that's not Katsuki..." she mumbled.

After two or so minutes, they had finally left the Landslide Zone. "You go to the plaza. I'll go to the entrance," Yuki said, flying towards the entrance. A crack appeared on her face; from the bridge of her nose to her left cheek.

Yuki clicked her tongue. ' _Small cracks won't do anything to me - I have to hurry,_ ' she thought. It didn't take long until she landed on the entranceway.

"Yuki! Your face--?" Uraraka called. Yuki shook her head. "It's fine. Is everyone okay?" She asks. Uraraka nodded, but then she glanced worriedly behind her. Yuki followed; seeing Thirteen lying down with the back of his costume ripped.

"Ochaco... where's Tenya?" Yuki asks. "Iida left to call the teachers! Oh... Please hurry..." She replied, mumbling to herself in the end. Yuki took a shaky, deep breath. Her heart thumps faster, a foreign feeling swelling in her heart.

"Wait, isn't that Tsu?" Uraraka said, pointing down near the stairs. Yuki's breath hitched, seeing Tsuyu and Mineta carrying what looks like unconscious Aizawa. Yuki hurriedly jumped towards the stairs' railing, sliding down on it with the help of the ice she created.

"Tsu!" Yuki called out, running towards the two. She stopped just in front of her clasmate, eyes glued towards the unconscious teacher. "What... what happened?" She mumbled. Yuki's shaking hand reached out towards Aizawa, but then it turned to a fist. A gust of wind was left, indicating Yuki had flew off.

And Tsuyu could've sworn she saw Yuki's eyes widen.

From afar, Yuki could see her four classmates; Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima, along with All Might. Bakugou held Kurogiri, the Warp User, while the other two stayed just across them.

She gritted her teeth, aiming her staff for Noumu and shoots out ice from it. Perhaps the Noumu was distracted, as he didn't move when the ice hits him and froze him in place.

Her staff changed to a sword - approaching Shigaraki at high speed and sliced through him. That's what she wanted, at least. Shigaraki dodged just in time. Yuki grits her teeth and hit him square on the head, and hopped back to her classmates.

Slowly, Yuki stood up. Head hung low, ragged breathing, violent shaking - Midoriya had never seen her in such a state. The air surrounding her is cold as she raises her sword and pointed it towards the two villain. With a low, cold tone, she said,

"You dare hurt _my Father?_ "

Goosebumps was sent down their spine; Midoriya and Bakugou watches their childhood friend turns into... someone _different_ from _the_ childhood friend they know. Someone, who used to be so blank, emotionless, and calm turns to someone with _anger_ and _hatred._ Heck, even Todoroki and Kirishima felt it.

Midoriya knows. She often encounters villains on her way home after school. She had always kept her composure; even when one almost injured him. But she never _loses it,_ until now. Until those two hurt her "Father."

"Oi... you... you doin' okay?" Bakugou asks hesitantly. When she didn't answer, he... he couldn't do anything. He _was_ holding down Kurogiri, after all.

"Y-Yuki?" Midoriya called out. She didn't answer even to him. Cold sweat started dripping on his face. He doesn't like this. ' _Why did she suddenly change like that? Wait, no, it's clearly because they hurt her father, but_ _who_ is _her father?_ '

"Calm down, Young Shimokaze!" All Might called out. Midoriya stares at All Might with wide eyes. "All Might, is she--" "No, Young Midoriya, no! Of course she's not my daughter!" All Might cut him off his sentence.

"Oh, so they don't know?" Shigaraki asks, a wide grin hidden behind the hand on his face. He held out his hand towards her. "Then let me tell you, students of U.A - your friend here, is the daughter of Eraserhead."

Yuki could sense the wide grin of the villain. Her breathing becomes Quicker and unstable; she can snap if he continues like this.this. The anger she's currently _feeling_ is blinding her - she can't see her surroundings, and though they're standing behind her, she can't see their shocked face.

And they can't see her "burnt" face.

"What's wrong? Is the little girl angry?" Shigaraki said. He was clearly taunting. He wants to provoke her even more. _Yuki_ peaked _his_ interest. "Are you going to fight me with _that_ face?"

Midoriya's breath hitched. He ran over to her, only to stop at the sight of her face. From the middle of her forehead to the left cheek, the area inside the cracks, her frost skin is gone. Deep crimson replaced it, her skin was burnt. ' _She used her wind and ice too much!_ '

"Calm down, Yuki! Please!" The green-head called out. He has tears in his eyes. He's scared of what will happen. "Let's back off, okay? Let the others handle this, okay?"

"Not happening," she stated, tone cold as ice. "They hurt Father. They'll pay for it," she spoke through gritted teeth. Midoriya helplessly cling onto her hand, hoping that somehow, someway, it'll calm her down. It was useless. And he knows it; _it pains him._

Roughly, Yuki shook off Midoriya's hand, to the point where she practically shoved him to the ground. She raises her sword again, ready to blast more ice as she sees Noumu freeing himself from the ice.

Before she was able to do so, a cold hand grabbed her wrist, another holding her by the shoulder from behind. "Stand down," Todoroki said, making the white-haired girl struggled in his grip.

"If you're _really_ his daughter, then he wouldn't want you to act this way, Shimokaze!" He practically screamed to her ear. That was all it took.

Just like that, Yuki stopped struggling. Her eyes were wide, her breathing was faint, almost like it stopped, and her grip on the sword loosened, making it fall and nearly stabbed the quivering green-head.

Her legs gave in. Yuki fell down, panting and sweating heavily. Todoroki kneeled behind her, still holding her and patting her back slowly.

"Aww... I had hoped you'll come at us," Shigaraki said, shoulder slumped and head hung low. Clearly he was disappointed. And then, he raises his head. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Your mother said hi."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I... dont know what i just wrote.**

 **MY MIND IS STILL IN HAVOC AND IT WON'T CALM DOWN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE.**

 **so uh, yeah, i didn't know what i wrote. after i reread it, i feel like there's too much going on in this chapter and it felt like it was rushed. i might rewrite this story, i don't know. what do you guys think i should do?**

 **and i swear i had 3 favorites and 8 saves... now its 4 favorites and 7 saves? oh well.**

 **let's cut it short, and with that, Rica's out!**


	9. Chapter 7

"...who..."

"Who are you talking about...?" Yuki muttered. Her nails clutched to the ground, reddening her slender fingers. Shigaraki laughed slyly. "Who, you ask? I told you - it's your mother."

Yuki's breath quickened once more. Her brows furrowed and her hands fisted. "That's not possible... She's gone, since the day I was born..." she denied weakly. Her pathetic reaction only riles up Shigaraki even more. He likes it.

"Nah, I just talked to her a few minutes ago. I can take you to her if you want to," the villain offered, he had his hand held out towards her. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kirishima stood a few steps in front of their female classmate, preparing themself in a defensive stance. "You're not taking her anywhere!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Shigaraki can see it. Yuki's close to snap once more. If the first attempt doesn't work, he'll do it this time. The shock from Aizawa's condition, the first anger she felt, her revealed secret, and the news of her mother who is probably still alive; it was all too much for her to take in.

"We can't take her anywhere, as for now," Shigaraki shrugged. He continues, "we'll take our gateway back, _and_ her." Yuki flinched. Her shaky, cold fingers grasped the handle of her sword. Slowly she stood up, taking the sword out of the ground.

"Go, Noumu," Shigaraki ordered. As if someone had been murdered in front of her-which would probably happen in matter of seconds-Yuki's multicolored orbs widens in horror. She couldn't react in time.

Noumu charged at Bakugou. A single punch from him created a large blast. The wind it created blew the students away. Yuki grunted as she landed harshly on her back, worsening the aching on her left stomach.

"K-Kacchan!" Midoriya called out. Yuki jolted up, seeing Noumu crouching besides Kurogiri. However, Bakugou was sitting just beside Midoriya, a shock and dumbfounded expression on his face. "Kacchan?! You dodged! That's amazing!" Midoriya cheered.

"No, shut up, scum!" Said Bakugou. He gritted his teeth, "I didn't see anything..." he muttered, loud enough for his classmates to hear. "Then how...?" Kirishima asked.

Todoroki looked back towards Noumu. A pair of crack was seen on the floor, towards the destroyed wall. All Might stood there, both arms in front of him as a defensive stance. He coughed, blood seeping out fron the corner if his mouth. His clothe's sleeve and collar was gone from the powerful impact.

"Do you not know how to hold back...?" All Might asked the villains. Shigaraki shrugged, and pointed towardd the five students. "I had no choice, it was for my comrades," Shigaraki replied. "I mean, earlier..."

"That girl and the plain-looking boy," he continued. "They practically tried to kill me, you know," he said. Yuki bit the tip of her tongue. The burning sensation on her exposed, sensitive skin makes it harder to focus on anything Shigaraki was saying. She tries to focus on what they were talking about.

Shigaraki confessed that he was angry at how people uses the same violence and decide what's good and bad. He despised All Might as he is just a device to repress violence, and that will only bring more violence. "The world will know it - once we kill you!"

All Might replied, but Yuki couldn't quite comprehend it. "It's six-to-three," Todoroki said. Yuki prepared her sword in front of her. "We can push them back," she said, a slight gibberish in her words. Midoriya noticed her slightly sucked-in cheek, as she bit the inside of it.

"Don't. Please, run away," All Might said. Todoroki pointed out that All Might would've been in trouble if he didn't help earlier. All Might denied, and thank the boy. Then, Midoriya tried to reason with the hero. However he stopped talking and covered his mouth with his hand. All Might gave him a thumbs up, but Midoriya only worry more.

"Noumu, Kurogiri, get him. I'll take care of the kids," Shigaraki said. The students prepared themselves. However a gush of wind interrupted. All Might and Noumu ran straight towards each other and slammed their fist. The impact sent everyone around them flying.

"Oi, you talked about the shock absorption earlier, right?" Shigaraki pointed out as he land on the ground. Yuki spread out her hand, a small whirlwind appeared below her and landed her safely. Her classmates landed beside her and watched the fist-to-fist fight in awe. The unbelievable energy creates unending strong breeze. As if the ankle-length hair was pulling her, Yuki stabbed her sword in the ground to prevent herself from flying away. ' _If this keeps up...!_ '

Yuki took out her sword from the ground. She morphed it to a staff and drew an imaginary line just above the ground in front of her. Ice appeared from the tip of the staff and crumbled to the ground, drawing a line just long enough to cover the five students. Then, she smacked the staff to the ground. Clear-ice wall appeared from the ground. Through gritted teeth, Yuki clicked her tongue. The skin of her face's right side peeled off by themselves and fell down, melting once they touched the ground.

"Yuki! Don't use your Quirk again!" Midoriya warned. The green-haired boy saw the falling ice. He knows what will happen if she goes over the line, and it's not pretty. Bakugou knew as well. "Do you want to feel fire on your face _that_ bad, freak?!" He growled at her. Todoroki watched in silent. He should help her and he knows that, but for whatever reason, he didn't. Even when the ice wall started cracking, he didn't do anything.

Then, it broke. The girl couldn't contain the wall any longer than that. Chunks of ice in various sizes flew towards the students. Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima managed to dodge or destroy the incoming ice, but not Yuki.

"Shimokaze!" Kirishima called. He and Todoroki ran over to Yuki who was lying unconcious on the ground. Blood seeped from her head, covering half of her burnt face. Shigaraki saw this. A wide grin appeared on his hand-covered face.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki called. "Bring the Painter to her," he ordered. Kurogiri opened a warp gate near the five students, just a few steps away from them. A woman stepped outside the portal. Crystal clear, long wavy hair with a crimson rose hair pin on the right side of her head. She wears a red kimono mantle with intricate patterns of flowers. Underneath is a white dress shirt, both the bottom and the wrists has layered frills. Her appearance is completed with black pants and black shoes.

She frowned at the sight of bleeding Yuki, her hair fluttering violently while glimmering from light reflection. It was then when she noticed that Kirishima and Bakugou practically sent glares towards her. She raised her hand. "I mean no harm," she said softly.

Kirishima and Bakugou charged towards her, completely ignoring her words. She sighed, the tip of her fingers glowing. "You made me do this," she said. She succesfully dodged the two students' attack. She then placed her hand on their chest, right above the heart. She pulled away from the two, bright colors connecting her hand to both Kirishima and Bakugou.

Midoriya's eyes widen in fear and Todoroki's alert increases, watching the colors flow to the tip of her hair and into her hair. 1/5 of her hair stayed clear, the bottom full of colors with the tip slightly black. Kirishima and Bakugou stood still behind her.

"I don't want to do anything to you," she said, hands raised once more. "I only want to see my daughter," she added. Todoroki attacked her with ice, however she skillfully dodged the incoming attack. "And what prove do you have?" Todoroki asked. The woman frowned, standing on top of Todoroki's ice.

"I don't have any," she stated. "But I do hope he's not causing Eraserhead any trouble," she said again. She gave a glance towards Midoriya, who is carefully watching her movements. Unconscious Yuki, laying near Midoriya. And Todoroki who stayed vigilant against her. His gray and turquoise eyes watched carefully like a hunter observing its pray, reacting to every small movements she made.

You read that right. _Turquoise._

With widened eyes, she charged at Todoroki. Todoroki attacks her with more ice, but yet again she dodged. Clicking his tongue, Todoroki grew ice wall to separate them and the villain. It worked; for a couple seconds. The ice wall was shattered and crumbled to the ground, revealing the woman who was holding a katana in her hand.

She grabbed Todoroki by his neck and slammed him to the ground. What's making it worse, she's pointing the katana to his chest, just above his heart. "Todoroki!" Yelled Midoriya. The said boy clicked his tongue, but didn't move. Because somehow, some way, he knew; that the woman currently pinning him down never means any harm, and that she's honest. And although her wide, lifeless eyes doesn't reflect it, he felt her shock. A switch that suddenly triggered her to attack him was flipped.

She lowered her head to his ear level and whispered, ever so faintly to his ear. And he heard bits of it, before Midoriya attack her. She dodged just in time with Midoriya's attack. She jumped away from them, her free hand covering her face. "Are you okay, Todoroki?" Midoriya asked, not taking off his eyes from the female villain. Slowly, Todoroki stood up. "Yeah," he replied.

The woman took shaky deep breaths, before her shoulder relaxed and she uncovered her face. With a single streak of tear from her colorful eyes, she gave a small smile to the students and walked away, snapping her fingers. The colors "stored" in her hair seeped out of the tip and divided equally and floated towards Bakugou and Kirishima, who had been standing stiff. The colors entered their body, their chest lighting up. After the last bit of color has entered, the two students regained their senses, staggering slightly.

"What in the actual fuck!" Growled Bakugou. Kirishima scratched his head in confusion, but didn't say anything. Todoroki stayed silent also as he picked Yuki up to his back. "Let's leave before they take us as hostages," Todoroki suggested. Kirishima agrees with him while Bakugou kept ranting angrily as to "how can he let a lowly villain to attack him."

However Midoriya stayed frozen, staring at All Might. Then to Shigaraki, who was scratching his neck furiously. "Don't worry, Tomura. He's definetely weakened. And the children doesn't look like they'll move anytime soon," The woman said to him. However Shigaraki scratched his neck faster than before.

"Kids... the kids...! Why didn't you kill them, Iroha? Take them hostage, at least? Why? _Why?!_ " Yelled Shigaraki. The woman, her name presumably being 'Iroha', sighed and slapped the back of Shigaraki's head. "Calm down. Did you really think I'd kill my daughter's comrade?" She retorted. Then she raised her sword. "And did you really think _this_ would threaten them?"

When Shigaraki was about to attack the woman beside him, Kurogiri stopped him. "Reinforcement will come in only a few minutes. If the three of us work together, we'll have a chance to kill him," he persuaded Shigaraki. Shigaraki stopped his hand movement, and nodded to himself. "Right... right... yes... We have to do it, the last Boss is only a few steps in front of us," he said.

The minor villains regained their conciousness and stood up, alerting Kirishima and Bakugou. Kirishima hardened his hand. "All Might will handle the main bad guys. Let's take care of the rest!" He said. Todoroki clicked his tongue; he can't help because he's still holding Yuki. "Midoriya?" He called.

' _I'm the only one who know..._ ' Midoriya thought to himself. The three villains charged at All Might, but the number one hero didn't move. He can't move. ' _I'm the only one who knows the predicament he's in!_ ' Midoriya jumped using his Quirk towards All Might. Both of his feet broke.

' _I made it! The hidden part of his body! I can blow him away if I hit that!_ ' Midoriya aimed for the iron armor of Kurogiri, hand curled to a fist. "Get away from All Might!" He screamed. Shigaraki's hand appeared in front of Midoriya's face, him laughing maniacally.

A gunshot was heard. Shigaraki's hand took a bullet and Midoriya fell down. Shigaraki back away, holding his injured hand. "They're here, huh... I guess it's a game over," he whined. Silently, Iroha sighed in relieve. "Let's go home--" Shigaraki was shot on both his arm and legs. Iroha was shot on her shoulder, but then Kurogiri covered the two with his fog.

Suddenly, the Warp User was pulled in by a strong force. Thirteen's Quirk. Five of his fingers' cap is opened and slowly pulling Kurogiri using his Quirk. "I may have failed this time... but I will kill you next time, Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Shigaraki announced, his body engulfed in warp mist. Soon, they disappeared.

The teachers spread out towards the multiple Disaster Site and secures the separated students. "I guess the whole school wasn't attacked," Todoroki said. Bakugou clicked his tongue, glaring at Todoroki. "Ain't you going to freeze her cut or something? Or do you like her blood that much?" He said.

That was when Todoroki realized how Yuki's blood seeped into his costume and covered his shoulder. "Sorry," he apologized. "Hey, we need to gather at the front gate!" Kirishima called. Bakugou and Todoroki nodded and started walking towards the front gate.

()()()()()

The sun was setting down when Yuki woke up. Yuki opened her eyes, or tried. Her hands reached out towards her face and traced along it with her slender fingers. Bandages was covering her whole face except for her mouth. She sighed. ' _I wonder if everyone is okay..._ ' She thought to herself.

Slowly, Yuki sat up. As soon as she did that, sharp pain went through her head and she started getting headache. And if that wasn't enough already, a bitter cherry was added on top; the aching on her left stomach. She sighed once more. Footsteps were heard and it stopped in front of her. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked. It was silent again before the person answered. "It's Todoroki," he replied. Yuki let out a breath she didn't realize was holding. She slowly reached out her hand towards him. A bit confused, Todoroki intertwined his index finger with her's. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly. Todoroki nodded, "yes."

"And the others?" She asked again. "Midoriya's feet and finger was injured, other than that he's fine. And so is the others," Todoroki explained. Yuki nodded as a reply, and stayed silent. The wind breezed calmly, carrying the warm air between them.

"Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Thirteen has been taken to the hospital," Todoroki suddenly said. Yuki hummed in reply. "Shouto," she called. "What... did I do after I caught up with you?" She asks hesitantly. Todoroki stares at her and sighed. He let go of her finger, and kneeled in front of her. "You charged at the villains. I wouldn't be surprised though. You were angry," he said.

Yuki's hand twitched. She clutched both of her elbow with her hands, the left wrist bandaged. "I don't... want to feel that again. _Ever_ ," she mumbled. Todoroki nodded. He knew she couldn't see it, but he did it anyways. Slowly, his hand reached out towards her, and patted her head. "I'll make sure you don't," he said. Yuki sucked a small breath. She bit her lip, and nodded.

Todoroki stood up. He helped Yuki step off the ambulance she was in before. She clutched his sleeve as Todoroki guides her to the rest of the class. And they went back to the school building shortly after. Todoroki glances back at Yuki, and Iroha's word rang through his head. He huffed, and realized that Bakugou was sending daggers to him. He shook it off, and continued walking.

Todoroki never mentioned Iroha to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Edit 5/15/2018.**. **Heya! I know I said I went on a hiatus (on the previous A/N before this update. Hiatus until 21st May), but I did say that there will be one or two updates, didn't I? So here it is! When I was rereading this story with my band mates, I realized that I described Iroha's eyes as purple-blue, like Yuki. However in chapter 5, I described her eyes as "tinted with rainbow colors."**

. **And one of my mate told me that a few things doesn't add up, like how Midoriya just allowed Iroha to approach, and even touch Yuki. That mistake was made because I falsely described her eyes; whoops! (also i ended up changing her whole appearance.)**

. **And so yeah, I rewrite it and a tiny bit of the story, with the help of my mates, and we are very statisfied with the result! Looking at it now, for me it makes more sense like this. What do you guys think?**

. **Oh, two more things before I end this long A/N, there will be an update tonight at Indonesia time (yes im still in Indonesia). It's not too big I guess, moreover I think it's a bit boring. But it is the start of Sports Festival, so I think there will be a bit intense moment in the upcoming updates!**

. **Oh heck what am I saying, the sports festivale arc was so intense it gave me juNGSHOOK--.**

. **the last thing is; my fav and save increases!!! yeessssss thank you so much!!!! (6 fav 9 save in library and 7 fav 10 save in story manager. Is this a bug or something else? has this happened to you guys? make sure to tell me if it did!)**

. **finally, sorry and thank you for reading this long A/N, and Rica's out!**


	10. Chapter 8

It was night time. The teachers -most of them- has gathered in a certain room to discuss the past event, the USJ Villain Attack. Four teachers, including the principal, was there to listen to the reports the chief officer has. However, there was one person who is supposed having dinner in their home, and not listening to the classified information. Who should be preparing themselves for the upcoming day, and not discussing such matters that a fifteen year-old shouldn't be handling yet.

Yuki sat on Aizawa's chair, listening to the reports in his place. Her bandages is removed since her ice skin has regenerated, and a band-aid on her forehead's left side. Her hands are laid on top of some papers, which she'll take to her father later on.

"Thank you, Shimokaze Yuki, for coming to this meeting," the Principal said happily. Yuki bowed her head, "it's an honor to be here in the place of my father," she replied. The principal nodded, his small smile never disappearing. "I trust you will keep All Might's real form a secret. It is important to keep the crimes at bay," he said.

Yuki nodded with determination. "If you don't mind, I have a question for All Might," she said quietly. All Might nodded, indicating her to continue. "Does this... have any connection with Izuku's Quirk being similar to yours?" She asks. All Might nodded again. He said he will explain more after the meeting is over.

"We, police, has investigated a group of criminals who called themselves as "League of Villains," but there is no listed person named Shigaraki, with the age between 20-30 with a Quirk that can destroy with a touch. The same goes with Kurogiri with his Warp Quirk. Perhaps they faked their name. Their Quirks is also unlisted. In other words, they are underdogs," Tsukauchi, the chief officer explained.

Some teachers fussed about the information, while Yuki stays silent. When she saw All Might's troubled expression, she asked him what's wrong. "The attack was too frontal to be thought by a normal person. Ambushing with his crazy statement even when he doesn't show his Quirk, but instead bragged about Noumu's power. And when things doesn't go his way, he gets extremely angry," he said.

"He gave childish and wild statements, bragged about the things he owns, and thinks everything will go according his plan. Looking at his attack, Shigaraki's character that I got is... someone who can't dismiss the childish feeling of ruling; Man-child," All Might stated.

Once again, the teacher fussed. A few questions and discussions later, they calmed down. "And what about the other villain?" Asked Snipe. Yuki's ear perked up. She raised her head and looked towards Snipe. "Which villain?" She asks.

"Oh, right, if I recall, you passed out when she appeared," All Might commented. He folded his hand and explains. "Have you heard of the villain, "Painter"?" He asks. Yuki nodded. "I saw the data on Izuku's book. But I thought it was strange since it's a hero notebook," Yuki explained.

"It's not strange at all if you know her story," All Might said. "Before, she was well-known hero. Color Hero; Painter. Her Quirk is Color Spark, it allows her to see, take, and change her enemy's heart color. Or at least that's how I heard it works. I don't know much about the Quirk," he explained.

"Fifteen years ago, she went berserk and attacked her own agency, killing many of her sidekicks. It was your father, Aizawa, who stopped her. He was still a U.A. student back then. Then, she was imprisoned. I've never heard about her ever since," All Might ended his story.

"And she appeared today, after fifteen years," Yuki mumbled. All Might frowned. "Well, it's thanks to you, heroes, we can focus on our investigation. We'll expand the search and put all out efforts in apprehending the perpetrator," Tsukauchi stated.

Principal Nezu had his head down. "He's just like our students; he still has a lot of room to grow. If only he had a proper mentor..." he mumbled. Yuki let out a small sigh, and leaned on the chair.

"Just thinking about it is very uncomfortable."

()()()()()

Midoriya just left his room for dinner when a knock was heard at the front door. Inko told him to go to the dining room, and said she'll get the door. Midoriya complied and went to the dining room first.

There, he heard his mother's voice. It was a bit faint, but she sounded genuinely surprised. A few seconds later, she entered the room with Yuki behind her. "Izuku, Yuki came over to check on you," Inko said softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night," Yuki apologized, bowing. "You even invited me for dinner..."

"O-oh, it's fine! Have a seat!" Said Midoriya. Yuki straightened her body, and walked towards Midoriya. She sat beside him with a deadpan face. As Inko prepared her food, she chatted a bit with her childhood friend. "How's your injury?" Yuki asks. Midoriya gave her a small smile as he replied. "My left hand hasn't fully healed, but my feet are."

"But what about you, yourself? Your face seems fine now, but is your head doing okay?" Midoriya frowned as he asked. Yuki nodded. The ice hasn't "absorb" her skin's pigment, making it look slightly paler than her skin's tone. "My head's fine," she answered, rubbing the band-aid on her forehead, "slightly dizzy every now and then, but I'm fine overall."

Inko placed down a bowl of Katsudon in front of Yuki. She thanked her and prayed before she started eating. "Your cooking is delicious as always, auntie," Yuki complimented. Inko smiled and thanked her. Midoriya watched the two as they conversed to one another, since they are pretty close.

"Izuku, I would like to talk to you after this," Yuki suddenly said. Midoriya gave a glance to his mother, who nodded back at him. "Okay..." he said hesitantly. A few moments later, dinner was finished. Yuki helped Inko to wash and dry the dishes before coming with Midoriya to his room. Inko knows they need to talk privately, so she left to tend the house.

After closing and locking the door, Midoriya sat down on his bed while Yuki sat on a chair. "I'd like you to keep my identity as Eraserhead's daughter a secret," Yuki stated suddenly. Midoriya gulped - it was never good when she cut straight to the point. "Promise me. And it'll be even," she continued.

"Even? What do you mean?" Midoriya asked. Yuki stayed silent, staring at Midoriya. "The secret about your Quirk. I know it," she stated again. Midoriya's eyes widen. Cold sweat started forming on his forehead and palm. He bit his lip, for some strange reason he was afraid to say anything.

Yuki sighed. "I know from All Might himself. Don't look so alarmed," she said. "Oh..." Midoriya mumbled. He sighed also as his shoulders relaxed. Then he asked, "but why did All Might told you?" Yuki then explained that she went to the meeting the teachers' supposed to attend in place of her father.

"Okay... that makes sense," mumbled Midoriya. Yuki hummed, nodding her head. "So, do we have a deal?" She asks. Midoriya nods at her. "Then I'm leaving," she stated, standing up from the chair and walked towards the door. Midoriya stood up also, but then he grabbed her wrist. Yuki stopped walking and turned her head to him. "What's wrong?"

Midoriya didn't answer for a few seconds until he let go of her wrist. "Your eyes - they change color," he informed her. Yuki blinked at him. "You're halucinating, Izuku," she denied. Midoriya frowned. He pushed her to the corner of the room, where a small wall mirror was place. Then he held her shoulder, forcing her to look at her reflection in the mirror.

It showed Yuki, from her head to her chest. It reflects her band-aided forehead, 2/3 part of her paler skin, and her now normal eyes. Not the mismatched eyes with turquoise on the left and purple-blue on her right, but now both her eyes are colored purple-blue. Her face remained a deadpan. ' _Back then, I made eye contact with Shouto..._ '

"Who's halucinating now?" Midoriya said proudly. Yuki shook off his hands off her shoulder. "You are," she said blankly, staring back at his emerald eyes. Midoriya sighed, defeated. "Can't you just accept it? Todoroki is your soulmate, Yuki. It's not that hard to embrace the truth."

"Says the one who wants to be a hero when they're quirkless," Yuki said. Midoriya flinched, and sighed once more. "Just give it a chance. Please?" He pleaded. Yuki didn't say anything, but instead gave Midoriya a slight glare. It was making him uncomfortable, but he stood against her. Eventually, Yuki sighed. "Fine," she replied.

Midoriya smiles happily and ran towards the door, opening it for her. The two stepped outside. "Mom, Yuki's leaving!" Midoriya called out.

Inko then rushed into the entrance. "So soon? Are you going home?" She asks. Yuki shook her head as she puts on her shoes. "No, I'm going back to the hospital for another check-up," Yuki explained. Inko sugested that Midoriya should accompany her until she gets home, but Yuki politely declines. Then she stood up and bowed. "It was nice seeing you again, auntie. Have a good night," she said before leaving.

Leaving Midoriya with questions filling his mind.

()()()()()

Homeroom is about to start. The students wonders about who the homeroom teacher will be, since Aizawa is supposed to be recovering at the hospital. However, when the door opened, their jaws dropped. Aizawa enters the class with bandages covering his face and arms. Yuki was beside him, guiding and helping him to walk to the desk in front of the class before going to her seat.

"So you're fine, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida asks as he raises his hand. However Uraraka sweatdropped. "How is that "fine"...?" She mumbled. Aizawa shrugged Iida's question as "his well being doesn't matter." He continued by saying that the fight isn't over yet, and alerted the students, thinking of it as more villain attack.

"U.A.'s Sports Festival is approaching."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Whoooooooo two updates within a few minutes!!! bet you didnt expect that /slapped.** **i legit have nothing to say besides thank you for reading and supporting this book, and my battery is running low, so Rica's out!**


	11. Chapter 9

"A totally normal school activity!"

"But we just had a villain attack... will it be fine?" Jiro asks with uncertainty in her voice. "It is necessary to demonstrate U.A.'s crisis management are sound. And there will be five times the police presence compared to the past years. A few villains won't be able to cancel it," Aizawa explained.

Letting out a sigh, Yuki rested her head on her desk, ignoring all information regarding the Sports Festival. If anything, it was more like a boring story for her. Plus, she was a bit sleepy as the result of staying up later than she should have. ' _I'm blaming you for my sleepiness, father..._ ' She sleepily thought.

She heard her classmates' salute, but paid no attention to it as she was starting to fall into sleep. "No sleeping in my class, Shimokaze," Aizawa said. Yuki sighed. She rubbed her eyes and straightened herself. "Yes sir," she mumbled.

Aizawa huffed and walked towards the door. "Homeroom dismissed," he announced lazily. However when he reached the door, he stopped. "Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki. Come to the teacher's office when it's lunch," he said before leaving.

"Why didn't he call Deku?!" Bakugou roared. Yuki rolled her eyes and rested her head on the desk once more. She had wished she could get a few minutes of sleep until the teacher comes, but Bakugou had to stomp over to her, demanding his question to be answered.

So when he smacked his hand onto her table, he was greeted with an ice cold glare that rivaled his own fiery ones. Yuki was _not_ happy. Midoriya even comes over to her table to try and calm the raging, explosive boy. But it didn't help. "Why the fuck didn't he call Deku?!" He raged.

Yuki sat up straight, hands "politely" folded on her lap. "I told him already," she answered calmly. And that only made him even angrier than before, as he yelled at her to not inform him first. "Izuku's house is closer. Plus, you don't like visitors late at night," Yuki shrugged as she answered.

Slowly, Yuki stood up, standing dangerously close to her temperamental childhood friend. Their face is only inches apart. Her bold gesture took Bakugou by surprise, but he didn't let it show. "I wonder, with all this question around me coming over to Izuku instead of you..." she said.

"Is it jealousy I'm seeing from you, Katsuki?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Is it you being one-sided with Deku, or are you simply blindly following what your f--" his mouth was quickly covered by a cold hand. Yuki's hand. Once again, she gave him a cold glare, straight up to his face.

"Say anything more than that, and the next thing you know is your fingers getting an amputation," Yuki threatened with low voice. Then, she separated from him, and returned to her seat. Bakugou clicked his tongue and walk over to his seat, bumping Midoriya on the way. The said green-head frowned and sat down. Yuki sighed. She lost those few minutes of sleep. Even her sleepiness is gone. "Worst timing _ever_ , Katsuki..." she muttered.

Todoroki watched the mini fight silently. When it dispersed, he can't help but stare at Bakugou with a sour feeling in his heart. One which he's unfamiliar with. If anything, it makes him lose focus. Yaoyorozu noticed this as she asked him what might be troubling him, but he shrugged it off.

()()()()()

It was lunch time. The three students called by Aizawa started heading for the teacher's office as the teacher demanded them to. Yuki followed, trailing a few steps behind them. When they arrived, Yuki stayed outside.

"You're not going in?" Todoroki asks her. Yuki leaned on the wall and shook her head. Todoroki gave her a curious look before walking into the teacher's room. Yuki sighed. ' _Might as well take a nap while I wait..._ '

Yep, she's taking a nap while _standing_.

Although it wasn't for very long, since 5-6 minutes later the three boys left. Or rather Kirishima and Bakugou had left. Todoroki stayed behind since he's the only one who noticed that Yuki is actually sleeping. So he poked her forehead a few times, until she wakes.

"That's rude," Yuki pointed out. She rubbed the place where Todoroki had poked her, while Todoroki himself shrugged. "Sorry," he apologized blankly. Yuki hummed as a reply, and they went to the cafeteria for lunch.

While waiting in line for their lunch, Todoroki overheard Iida and Uraraka talking about Midoriya, who was called by All Might. He stole a glance towards them, but Yuki noticed. "What is it?" She asks. Todoroki shook his head, and didn't answer.

After they took their lunch tray, they went over to find an empty spot for them to sit. Fortunately, they found a spot. They had started eating in silent, which, to be honest, was a tiny bit awkward for Yuki for some reason.

"Shouto," she called, breaking the silence. Todoroki look up from his lunch to her, still chewing the food. "I'd like to thank you for your cooperation on behalf of my father," Yuki said, bowing her head. "Knowing him, he probably didn't say it, but he's grateful. Just as I am now."

Todoroki swallowed his food, giving Yuki a blank look. "Sure. And no need to be so formal," he replied. Yuki raised her head. She nods and continues to eat her lunch. Todoroki watched her, contemplating a question he wanted to ask when he overheard Iida and Uraraka. Taking a deep breath, he asked her if she knows anything about Midoriya and All Might's connection. Yuki tilted her head slightly. "They are student and teacher?" She answered.

"I am fully aware of that," Todoroki replied. That was _not_ the answer he was expecting. Brows furrowed, he slightly glares at her in suspicion, while Yuki calmly continues to eat her lunch. Is she hiding something? If she is, is it because she's Midoriya's childhood friend? The two questions are the ones that is currently going through Todoroki's head.

As for Yuki, she is carefully planning her words if Todoroki throws in another question. She had a deal with Midoriya, after all. A little mistake of word will slip an information, which will be used as his conclusion that _might_ be true. She looks relaxed, however she was focusing. Too cautious and not being cautious is dangerous and she knows that. _She needs to stay on the line._

"I know that Izuku was called by All Might a few times. I don't know why, but I assume it's about their Quirk's similarity. Perhaps they were talking about that," Yuki said. Todoroki nodded. That does makes sense, but he was still suspicious. "And what can you make out of that?" He asks.

"As you know, Izuku has yet to control his Quirk. All Might calls him every now and then is probably to help him control his Quirk. He is, after all, the number one hero. And Izuku is a big fan of him; it's _that_ obvious that even All Might himself knows that. I can't imagine him just letting Izuku getting a broken limb everytime he uses his Quirk, which coincidentally is familiar with All Might's," Yuki explained. She calmly stares at Todoroki, perhaps waiting for another question or a response. When he stayed silent, Yuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"That's my assumption, at least. I'm sorry, I don't know anything else."

 **Heya! Rica's here!**

 **.Okay, okay, I know I said I went on a hiatus, but honestly, I might just drop that off. Cause-- you know those things where you need to have a hiatus but then your brain was practically flooded with ideas and plots?**

 **.yeah. that's whats happening to me.**

 **.Also just a side note, at the beginning of episode 2 season 2, there was this scene where the other classes crowded in front of 1-A right? well as you've noticed, I have decided to skip that part. Because honestly, I don't know what to write during that. Plus I don't really think Yuki gives a crap about the commotion, so...**

 **.Oh! almost forgot. there is something that I have been thinking about, and it's the tournament. Truthfully speaking I am very much confused as to what to write for that part. When we are reaching that chapter, I will explain my confusion. Or rather my dilemma for the plot.**

 **.My fav and save increased AGAIN! Or at least that's what was showed in the story manager. But increasing or not, I'd like to say thank you for all the lovely supports you gave!**

 **.With that, Rica's out!**


	12. Chapter 10

Weeks have passed, all students have been training for this day. The U.A. Sports Festival. Yuki calmly walks towards an apartment building, where Midoriya lives. When she arrived, she knocked on the door a few times. "Coming!" She heard Midoriya.

Seconds later he left after bidding his mother goodbye, and started walking to school with Yuki. The girl could see he was sweating slightly, despite the warm morning they were having. "Nervous?" She asks. Midoriya chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Yuki blinked at him with blank eyes, before wrapping an arm around his neck and leaned her head on his. The gesture made Midoriya's face turn red, but he kept silent. "You'll do just fine. There's no need to be so nervous," she said, attempting to ease the green-head's worry. Midoriya only nodded and Yuki released her hug as they continues to walk.

"Izuku, Shouto asked me about you and All Might yesterday," Yuki informed. Midoriya visibly flinched at the information. "A-and?" Midoriya ask nervously. Yuki shrugged, explaining her anwer. "I couldn't fully lie, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No no no, it's okay!" Midoriya exclaimed, waving his hands in panic. "It's okay, really. You _did_ tell the truth, but not all of them. So it's like half-and-half," Midoriya said. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just referenced his hair?"

()()()()()

Everyone was anxious, yet excited at the same time. "Okay, okay, calm down, everything will be just fine..." Midoriya mumbled, patting his chest while Yuki was fanning him with her hand, using her Quirk to make cool wind.

"Midoriya," Todoroki called, walking over to the said green-head. "Objectively speaking, I'm stronger than you," he said. Midoriya flinched, nodding hesitantly while Yuki stayed close to Midoriya. "All Might has his eyes on you, right? I'm not going to pry into that, but I'm going to beat you," he declared.

"Oooh, war declaration from the strongest in class?" Kaminari whispered excitedly. Yuki rolled her eyes, her arm protectively casted in front of Midoriya. "Picking a fight?" Yuki said with low voice.

"I'm not exactly here to make friends," Todoroki said, walking away. Yuki frowned, sighing as she shook her head. ' _I should've known,_ ' she thought. Midoriya stares at the floor, clutching the hem of his uniform. "I'm not sure why you need to say you'll beat me. You're clearly stronger, and obviously the best in the class..." Midoriya said, making Todoroki stop and turns around.

Kirishima stood up, and patted Midoriya's shoulder. "C'mon Midoriya. Don't say th--" "But everyone, and I mean _everyone_ is aiming for the top with everything they've got!" He suddenly exclaimed. Midoriya raised his head with a determined look. "I'm not falling behind. I'm going for the top too."

"Bring it on, then."

()()()()()

"Here it is; U.A.'s Sports Festival! The yearly competition where our hero candidates compete for the ruthless, grand stage!!" Present Mic announced. "First up, the first year who brushed off the recent villain attack with their sheer willpower! Hero course, class 1-A!!"

The said class enters the stage. The crowd went wild in that instant. "T-this is something..." Midoriya said nervously, caressing his chest to attempt to calm down his thumping heart. Yuki smacked his back, making him yelp in surprise. "Face them with your chin held high," she reminded. Midoriya nodded with a determined smile etched on his face.

The rest of the class enters the stadium as well, while giving class A some quite vicious glare. A sound of whipping was heard; Midnight stood on the stage, announcing the Athlete's Oath. "Your student representative is Bakugou Katsuki from class 1-A!"

"Katsuki?" Yuki mumbled as Bakugou walked past her. He stood in front of the microphone, hands thrusted in his pockets. The rest of the students stayed silent, in fact the crowd stayed silent as well, waiting for Bakugou's oath.

"I swear, that I'll take first place."

' _That's just like him,_ ' Yuki sighed, facepalming as the other class was 'boo'ing at him. However, she noticed something noticeably different from him. "Hey, Izuku," she called to her childhood friend, "shouldn't Katsuki be smiling when he say that?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Midoriya answered. Bakugou walked past them, bumping their shoulder as he did so. Yuki merely glance back at him, slight annoyance in her mind.

"Now, let's get the first event started!" Midnight announced, a screen popped up behind her. "The Qualifier Stage! Where many students are sent home crying! And the fateful first event this year is..." The screen showed the first event. "This!"

"Obstacle Run..." Yuki mumbled. "A four-kilometer lap around the stadium, where all eleven class race! Stay in course, and everything's a fair game!" Midnight explained. Whipping her whip, she instructed them to get in position before the race starts.

Yuki took out a snowflake-pattern hair-tie from her pocket, tying her abnormally long hair into a ponytail while leaving the two braids. Midoriya noticed, and he gulps. ' _Whenever she ties her hair, it always means serious business_ ,' he shuddered at his own thought. One might simply think she doesn't want hair covering her face, which, is one of her reason, but not the main one.

The first light went off. Yuki feel around her pocket, and clicks her tongue. ' _I didn't bring my key,_ ' she thought. Then the second light went off. All prepared to run as fast as they can, while Yuki sighed. ' _Oh well. I'm not dealing with the petition anyway._ '

And the last light finally went off.

"Start!!!"

All students dashed through the narrow starting gate. Immediately, they started squishing each other. Yuki huffed. "I know what you're going to do, Shouto," she mumbled, collecting wind around her feet to jump. The instant she felt a cold breeze, she leaped before her feet had the chance to get frozen. She gained extra height from the wind, and since she's airborne, she used that chance to ride the wind out the gate.

Todoroki was already running far in the front, but Yuki caught up to him. In fact, she flew past him and landed safely a few meters away from him. "You're naive," she said, looking back at Todoroki. Todoroki clicked his tongue. The ice underneath him quickly creeped up towards Yuki, attempting to freeze her feet. However Yuki spun around quickly and swung her arm, from bottom to top. As if the ice denied Todoroki, it grew into a wall, stopping Todoroki from advancing.

"It just started, but someone's already taken the lead!!" Present Mic screamed. Yuki winced; the ice skin at the tip of her index finger had peeled off and melted by its own. However she continued running. "It's worth the few seconds headstart," she said to herself. Forcing someone else's ice against the user's will was a new technique, however her skin will melt faster than normal.

And it didn't take long until Todoroki was behind her. It _is_ his ice, and he could still control it anytime he wants. Behind him are the others from class A. But turns out, more are following behind.

"ＴＡＲＧＥＴ ＡＣＱＵＩＲＥＤ!" A robotic voice exclaimed. Yuki stopped dead in her tracks, head nodded up to see a gigantic robot. Todoroki caught up, and so did the rest. More robots came to view as they blocked the path.

"So this is the faux villain Izuku told me about?" Yuki said. The robot slammed its hand down on them. Luckily, both Yuki and Todoroki managed to dodge. Once again, she uses her wind to fly past. She was too focused on flying past them that she didn't see a robot hand coming towards her.

That hand was quickly freezed by Todoroki, who ran below the robots. Yuki landed, looking back at the mobs of robot. The frozen faux villain fell down, creating a large cloud of dust. Yuki sighed. ' _I'm still not dealing with the petition._ '

"So the first obstacle was a piece of cake?! How about the second one?! Fall and you're out!!" Yuki huffed. "This is still easy for me," she said. She jumped onto the middle of the road, and jumped once more to the platform. ' _Still, I'm impressed. When did they build these?_ '

A crackling of ice was heard. Todoroki was right behind her, and it didn't take long for him to catch up. Todoroki attacks her with his ice, but Yuki will either dodge or counter with his own ice, the cost being another small portion of her skin melting.

"So intense!! Since the lead is tied, they are fighting for first position!!" Present Mic shouted. It's true they are tied. But the only one fighting for first position is Todoroki - Yuki had something else planned in mind.

"Hey, are you still keeping your promise?" She asks him, dodging another ice attack. Todoroki paused his attacks. "I didn't promise anything," he replied. Yuki huffed, shaking her head. She was a bit disappointed, but that was all because of her high expectations.

"I don't know what I was expecting," She said to him in an _almost_ sorrowful way, flying off towards the distance. Todoroki grunted in irritation, sliding on the ropes using his ice. Once again, he is just right behind her. Yuki is hopping on the rope, precisely on the middle. Todoroki observed and **counted** her momentum, and decided to take away first position from her.

Just when Yuki was about to land on the normal tracks, Todoroki slipped past below her, the tip of her shoe grazing his dual-colored hair. The result of that she lost her momentum and her foot slipped from the platform.

Yuki gasped. Gravity pulled her body down, but it wasn't as if she had already fell deep down. Her hand reached out to grab anything she could possibly hold on to. She couldn't grab onto anything, but instead a cold, firm hand grabbed her instead.

"What is this?!" Present Mic shrieked. "He just took her position and saved her?! What is up with your class, Eraserhead?!" He yelled to the hero beside him. Aizawa himself didn't say anything, simply watching the race from a screen.

"I thought you could fly," Todoroki pointed out, still holding Yuki by her wrist. While Yuki herself was in a daze. Until Todoroki tugged her wrist harshly, pulling her up on her feet and continues to run. Explosion was heard behind them, which means Bakugou is close.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asked the heterochrome boy. They didn't bother to attack each other now, for some reason. Todoroki shrugged, not even sparing a glance towards Yuki. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Yuki shook her head, clearly not believing his answer. "Whatever it is, I'm not giving you first spot," she warned him. Todoroki simply nodded in silent. However he can't help but recall what Iroha had said to him. Her voice was very quiet, barely audible even though her lips was only centimeters away from his ear.

' _Snowflake?_ '

Suddenly Todoroki bumped to a slender hand, stopping him from advancing any further. It was Yuki. She had stopped running as well. Out in the front is the third and last obstacle. However it is suspiciously empty.

"Our leaders has arrived at the Minefield! It's easily spotted, so keep both eyes open and watch your step! Keep in mind our mines is _not_ deadly, but it's loud and flashy you might even wet your pants!" Explained (read: yelled) Present Mic. Honestly Yuki is starting to get annoyed by him.

"It's just a big show," Yuki mumbled to herself, carefully stepping over the mines. She would've fly, if only first place is her target. _However that is not the case for her._ "I see. This is to put the one on the lead at a disadvantage," Todoroki said.

"Again, you could fly," he pointed out. Yuki hummed, and nodded her head. "I'm saving up," she replied, hinting her cracking skin. Since a tiny portion of her skin has melted already, there is no way she would risk getting more. Who knows what the next round will be?

"Hah! This isn't enough to slow me down!"

Bakugou flew between the two, knocking Yuki down when he hit her head. Although she didn't pass out, she nearly fell down on one or two minefield, had she not made herself float.

"Your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Screamed Bakugou angrily towards Todoroki. Using explosion from both his hand, he flew away. Todoroki was forced to step aside because of the explosion.

"And we have a new leader! Just like the old saying, "killing two birds with one stone", Bakugou from class 1-A has taken the lead from both Todoroki and Shimokaze from class 1-A as well!" Informed Present Mic.

Yuki clicked her tongue in irritation. "I'm fully aware of that, Mr. Mic!" She hissed. The girl held out her right hand towards Bakugou out in the distance. Her hand then fisted and she pulled it back as if pulling a rope.

Wind blew from her front, making her hair flutter violently behind her. Seconds later Bakugou was sent flying back from the sudden change of the wind. Once she was sure he's pretty far back, Yuki stopped her wind.

Yuki clicked her tongue. The palm of her right hand has now cracked. And just as she predicted, Bakugou was on their tail once more. He almost flew past them when Todoroki grabbed his arm, freezing it.

' _Come on now,_ ' She said in her mind. Skillfully stepping over the mines while keeping Bakugou _and_ Todoroki from going past her is not an easy task. Yuki grits her teeth. ' _Hurry up while I stall them, Izuku!_ '

As if her silent plead was answered, a loud sound of explosion was heard. Looking behind someone was seen flying towards the three at incredible speed, and it's no other than Midoriya. With the help of the explosion he easily flew over and past the former leading trio.

Yuki could feel the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. Ignoring Present Mic's comment and the awestruck Bakugou and Todoroki, she glided using the wind only centimeters above the ground to save up her use. "Get the fuck back here, both of you!" Roared Bakugou as he chased after the two. Todoroki used his ice to run across the rest of the track, not caring if it helps the rest of the racers.

Yuki could see Midoriya slowing down and descending sharpy towards the ground. And of course she know Midoriya didn't thought of that from all the panic. Her hand reached out towards the iron plate Midoriya was on. Adrenaline rushed through her veins when Todoroki and Bakugou was just beside the green-head.

"Hold on tight, Izuku!" She screamed. Her cracked palm slapped on the iron plate. And before Midoriya could react in any way wind blew agains the iron plate, sending Midoriya flying once more. The crack on Yuki's palm extended to her wrist, and to her arm when she flew towards Midoriya.

Midoriya lets go of the iron plate and nearly face planted if only Yuki didn't make him float using a small whirlwind. "Good job, Izuku," she praised, raising her hand to him. Midoriya panted and high-fived her, but immeimmediately frowned seeing the long crack on her arm.

"Don't mind this," Yuki said as if reading his mind. Then she smacked his back. "Now go and win for me," she instructed. Midoriya nodded with a proud and grateful smile, running off while shouting 'thank you' to his childhood friend. Only a few steps away until he reached the stadium, Yuki, Todoroki, and Bakugou was just right behind.

"And the first person to return to the stadium, is none other than that person; Midoriya Izuku!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here!**

 **Damn I made this chapter long. I wanted to make it through the whole round in one chapter, if it's possible.** **I feel like its more intense that way. For me at least.**

 **Anyways I also made a new cover! Whaddya think? :3. I'm thinking of changing the cover everytime we move to the next arc. But I dunno. editing is just a hobby of mine. Do you guys think I should do that?.**

 **lastly, my fav and save increase again! Seriously. Things progressed quickly here than in wattapaddd. Thank you all so much for your support! I love you guys~.**

 **With that, Rica's out!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Please Read A/N At The Bottom**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The intense race ended with Midoriya, Yuki, Todoroki, and Bakugou in first, second, third, and fourth place respectively. Midoriya was thanking Yuki endlessly, Todoroki being Todoroki, and Bakugou stomping over to his childhood friends angrily. Luckily Yuki fend him off.

Soon after the other contestants arrived. Yuki was still panting from the race, and her hand is cracked. ' _Figured there's no medic whatsoever,_ ' Yuki thought to herself. She sighed, and shrugged. "Oh well."

"What exactly are you going to do with that hand?" Midoriya asks, pointing at her hand. It wasn't his fault, but if Yuki hadn't help him to win her skin might still be fully intact, and he felt bad about it. "Unless you conviniently brought a small amount of liquid nitrogen with you, I'm letting my hand like this," Yuki replied. Midoriya sweatdropped.

Then, it was time for the second round. As it turns out, it was a cavalry battle. After Midnight explained all the rules and whatnot, they have fifteen minutes to form their team. However because Midoriya holds ten million points, nobody wants to team up with him. "This is tough..." Midoriya sighed.

"You think we can pull this off with just the two of us?" Yuki asks. Midoriya stumbled backwards in surprise. Yuki absentmindedly blinked at him. "I figured. I don't care how serious you are, just don't ignore someone who's trying to talk to you," she said to him.

"S-sorry..." the green-head apologized. Yuki pats his head gently, "it's fine," she said to him. A moment later Uraraka came by and said she'll join Midoriya and Yuki, successfully making the boy cry out of sheer happiness.

"I have a plan, but we need Iida," Midoriya informed. Midoriya walked over to the class-rep but Yuki held his shoulder. "Don't bother. He teamed up with Shouto," Yuki informed. Midoriya seemed genuinely surprised and disappointed for a second, but he realized this is a competition. He can't play friends in this game.

Then, a girl named Hatsume Mei from support course approached the three. She wanted to join his team so that her "babies" can be seen by big companies and all those whatnot Uraraka did not understand.

Hatsume presented some creations she brought to the three and rambled about. At the mention of a hero Air Jet, Midoriya and Hatsume quickly become close, leaving dumbfounded Uraraka and quiet Yuki.

"By the way, Mei," Yuki called, "do you, by any chance, brought a small amount of liquid nitrogen?" She asks. To her surprise; Hatsume does have a liquid nitrogen. Yuki ask if she could have the said liquid, and Hatsume happily gave her one in a bottle no bigger than an index finger.

"What's that for, Yuki?" Uraraka asks. Yuki showed the crack on her arm. The crack has closed, but ever so slightly. "The steam helps my ice regrow faster," Yuki explained. She opened the cap and cold steam immediately left the bottle. Uraraka helps by blowing the steam onto Yuki's crack. Yuki turns hear attention to Midoriya, who was mumbling and muttering

"So what's the plan, Izuku?"

()()()()()

All teams are set. For Midoriya's formation, Yuki is the front horse for attack and defense. Since both of her hands needs to be free, she made a rock-hard ice step for Midoriya's footing that connects to an ice vest she created. "How's the ice?" Yuki asks. Midoriya tried to pull his feet off, but was unable to do so. "It's good to go."

Uraraka and Hatsume as the back horse with Uraraka wearing a pair of jet boots from Hatsume. And of course, Midoriya as the rider. Every team is on their position and the countdown has started.

"Start!"

Immediately, all teams rushed towards Midoriya. Of course, Midoriya and Yuki expected it. "What's our move, Izuku?" Yuki asks hastily. Midoriya told them to run away, but a student from Class B turned the ground they were standing into quicksand, making them stuck into the ground. "Juzo!" Yuki hissed.

"Uraraka! Hatsume! Look away!" Ordered Midoriya. He activates his jetpack with a button and it successfully took them all out of the quicksand. Jiro attacks them with her earphone jacks but Yuki successfully blew them away with her wind.

"Ochaco, Mei, can you look out behind us?" Yuki asks. The two girls nodded. They slowly descend and landed safely, continuing to run away. Hatsume proudly asks how amazing her babies were, to which happily answered they are amazing indeed.

' _I can feel jealousy rising,_ ' Yuki sweatdropped. From their left, Shoji rushed towards Midoriya's team and one of Class B's team charged from their right. "Let's create some distance. We can't stay still while facing multiple enemy," Yuki suggested.

They were about to run when Uraraka's foot was caught by something sticky, and she couldn't move. Turns out Mineta and Tsuyu was hiding inside the shell Shoji made with his duplicated arms. The two of them attack Midoriya simultaneously. Midoriya activates his jetpack once more, forcing a big chunk off Hatsume's creation that Uraraka wore.

"Ahh! My baby's broken!" Hatsume shrieked in horror. Midoriya apologizes while saying they didn't had any choice. Soon after Bakugou flew towards them using his explosion. "Don't get so full of yourself, you bastards!" He screamed at them. His hand reached out towards Midoriya, ready to explode the green-head while also taking away the ten million points.

Yuki reacted quickly as her left hand summoned a small whirlwind, thrusting that same hand upward at the same time as Bakugou. The explosion Bakugou created blew upwards from the wind. Bakugou clicked his tongue. He prepared another explosion but Yuki swung her arm downwards, and the wind from that blew Bakugou towards the ground.

"Nice! Thank you, Yuki!" Midoriya said happily, which Yuki reply with a simple nod. Uraraka warned they are landing, however it was a bit rough. "Yuki, a little help?" Uraraka called. Yuki thrusted both hand downwards, summoning a medium sized whirlwind for them to land.

"Thanks Yuki!" Uraraka called out. As they continued running, Yuki couldn't help but wonder where Todoroki is. Shouldn't he be going after Midoriya as well? Uneased by this, Yuki told her worries to Midoriya. "It's okay since Kacchan is occupied with Class B," Midoriya said, pointing towards the angered explosion boy. "And besides, it'd be easier if we--"

Abruptly cutting off Midoriya's sentence, Yuki came to a sudden halt. Another team stands in their way. "Speak of the devil," Yuki huffed. Midoriya sighed as well. "It won't be that easy, huh?" He said. Todoroki sent glares to Midoriya, determined to take his headband away.

"We're coming for you."

()()()()()

At another side of Tokyo, a girl with a rather short pale hair with orange tint on the ends watches the event with some of her friends, or rather fellow workers. "I wish I was in U.A.~! It looks so fun~!" The girl whined.

A young man with scruffy, brown hair and long sand-colored trench coat chuckled, patting her head with his bandaged hand. "I thought you weren't interested in being a hero?" He said to her.

"Does graduating from a hero school necessarily means you _have_ to work as a hero?" She asks him. The young man shrugged, making the girl pout. "Aww c'mon! Be serious, Dazai-senpai!" She whined at him.

The so called 'Dazai' simply gave her a toothy grin. "Ayako, you're a detective. Why don't you investigate it?" He ask her. While pouting, Ayako replied that it's a bother to even investigate a trivial thing, to which Dazai threw back at her, saying, "if it's trivial then you should know too, no?"

"Well, yeah, but--" returning her gaze to the TV, her eyes widened as she stood abruptly from her chair, tumbling it down in the process. Dazai raised an eyebrow at her, "what's wrong?" he asks. Ayako did not answer, instead raised a shaking finger and pointed it to the screen, that was displaying Midoriya's team. However she specifically pointed at the girl in the front; _Yuki._

"Finally... Finally I found her!"

()()()()()

Five teams charged at Midoriya's team. However the most dangerous in Yuki's eye is Todoroki's team. She prepared ice on the tip of her finger, however she hesitated because the lack of control in her ice half. ' _What will he do? What's his plan? What will he do after he complete his first step?_ '

When Yaoyorozu created an insulator, Yuki clicked her tongue. "I knew it!" She hissed, drawing an imaginary line on the air. Frost dropped from her fingers and onto the floor. Kaminari smirked as his body sparked. Todoroki took a sheet and covered himself, Yaoyorozu, and Iida with it.

"Here I go - Indiscriminate Shock, 1.3 million volts!" Screamed Kaminari. Yuki stomped her foot and the ice line grew into a wall, blocking the incoming electricity. Unfortunately the other four teams was electrified, and their feet was then freezed by Todoroki while at the same time taking their headband away.

The electricity subsided, and Yuki's ice wall shattered. Her hand reached out to grab some of the shards, and morphed them togeher to a short ice rod. "Greedy piece of shit," Yuki mumbled, annoyed. "The backpack's broken!" Midoriya screamed. Carefully glancing to her sides, Yuki huffed. ' _He cornered us. At this rate we won't be able to run away unless..._ '

"Izuku. I can fly us out of here but it's too big of a risk. There's a chance Shoto will use his ice to catch us," Yuki said while still carefully observing Todoroki. "It's okay, I wasn't planning on that. We just have to hold on like this for a little while!" Said Midoriya.

Todoroki's team charged, "we won't be able to run away!" Uraraka screamed. Yuki informed she will distract them. She created a whip from the rod and whipped towards Todoroki. However Yaoyorozu created a defense from stone, smirking.

Yuki retracted her whip and morphed it into a staff, gripping it tightly with both hands. ' _Just one more minute..._ ' She thought to herself. Todoroki's team took a step forward, but Yuki pointed her staff at them. The tip glows bright blue, ready to shoot ice projectiles.

Squinting her eyes, Yuki could see Iida's lips moving. "Izuku, their planning something," Yuki informed. Midoriya nodded hesitantly. "Make sure you grab it, Todoroki!" Iida yelled.

"They're coming!" Yuki screamed. But before Midoriya can do anything, wind blew past them and Midoriya's headband was gone. Midoriya and his team stayed dumbfounded, while the audience cheered in excitement.

"G-go back!" Midoriya ordered in panic. "We can't just blindly attack while Kaminari's there!" Yuki pointed out. She suggested to take another points but Midoriya denied that suggestion.

Uraraka forced to run and charged at Todoroki's team. "We're taking back the points, Deku! We will!" She screamed with determination. Midoriya looks back at her in surprise. He gritted his teeth, activating his quirk on his right hand.

Midoriya reached out towards Todoroki to grab the headband. Todoroki covered it with his left hand, that was emitting fire. It was all a bluff; Midoriya swung his hand back. The wind created an opening that pulled Todoroki's hand away, extinguishing the flames.

' _My left! What was I...?_ ' Todoroki thought. Midoriya took the opportunity to grab the headband away. And so he did just that, successfully taking the toppes headband and they sprinted away from Todoroki.

"I got it!" Midoriya cheered happily. "No, wait, this is the wrong one!" Hatsume informed. Midoriya looks at the headband, and his eyes widen. "Seventy points... They had us!" He screamed.

"How naive! We've changed the position just in case!" Yaoyorozu taunted. Todoroki was rubbing his left hand, "get a grip, Todoroki! That was close!" Iida said to him. Midoriya told Yuki to attack, and so the girl morphed her staff to a whip once more. She whipped it towards them but Kaminari uses his electricity. It channeled through the whip and stung Yuki's hand. She yelped in pain and dropped the whip, cursing.

Countdown has started. Midoriya's team rushed towards Todoroki at the same timing as Bakugou's sudden appearance. Todoroki frosted a pole Yaoyorozu created. Midoriya reached out his hand as far as he could. Bakugou changed his course -from Midoriya to Todoroki- while screaming curses at Todoroki. The one who will get ten million points is--

"Time's up!"

Bakugou fell face first to the ground. The Cavalry Battle is over. Midoriya grunted, gritting his teeth in sheer disappointment. It was over. His team lost...

...or at least that's what he thought.

While Present Mic presented the top three teams, Midoriya apologizes to Uraraka and Hatsume. Uraraka laughed, and pointed to Yuki who was standing a few steps away from them. Her hair is undone, and she seemed relieved by it.

"Shouto was stunned by your first attack," Yuki said calmly. "I had hoped to get ten million points, but sometimes things never went according to plan, huh?" She said. Yuki raised her hand, that was gripping a headband with 519 points. "I took the one on his head, with the least protection. It was thanks to you, Izuku."

"Fourth; Midoriya's Team!"

Midoriya's eyes glinted with tears as he fell down on his knees and cried out of sheer happiness. Uraraka laughed happily. She then walked towards Yuki, asking how on earth she took that headband from Todoroki.

"I used my hair," Yuki said, raising a frosted strand of her abnormally long hair. "I can control ice, and anything it fully covered like my own body part. If I used my whip there's a chance I killed him," Yuki explained.

"This four teams will advance to the final round!" Present Mic announced. Yuki looked over to Todoroki, and he looked ver, _very_ mad. She shook her head, and patted Midoriya in hope to calm his crying down.

"I'm... happy for you, Izuku."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey! Rica's here!**

 **And the second round is finished! I'm surprised this chapter is shorter than chapter 10 tho, cause I seriously thought this chapter will be at least the same lenght as the previous. Also, remember when I said I'm having a dilemma? Well here's why;**

 **We've entered the final stage, the tournament. As you've know, Bakugou placed 1st, Todoroki 2nd, and Tokoyami 3rd. Of course if I follow the original route, Yuki will end up as third. But that's exactly it. I want Yuki to face Todoroki (but that does not necessarily mean Yuki will win the whole tournament) in the tournament. However that means Bakugou will end up in the third place.**

 **That means he did not fulfill his oath at the beginning of the festival, no? Now some of you might be thinking that it's fine, but I hesitate because it might change the important dialogues in the future chapters. Which is why I want to ask you guys:**

 **Should I stay with the original storyline,**

 **or**

 **Should I change the plot and follow my original idea?**

 **Nevertheless I'd still wanna see what will happen if Todoroki and Yuki went sparring, so I'd probably make an extra chapter where they do that (If I do who should win the match?).**

 **And then, as per usual, thank you for reading and all of your support! I appreciate it very much!**

 **With that, Rica's out!**


	14. Chapter 12

Cavalry Battle is finished, and it's time for a quick one hour lunch break. All students head for the cafeteria, but Yuki stayed at the entrance looking at the people going past her. Looking for Midoriya, no doubt.

"Did he already went inside?" Yuki muttered to herself. But then she quickly shook her head. "He wouldn't do that," she convinces herself. Sighing she look around, thinking because the main entrance is crowded he'd go through another way.

She decided to go to the "Faculty Staff and Student Entrance." And so she did just that. However all she saw was Todoroki walking out of it. "Maybe I should ask Shouto," she said. And for the second time she shook her head quickly. "He'll kill me with his eyes."

Frowning she thought about her own sentence, that's basically saying "I don't want to be glared at." Consider it strange because even if someone glares at her she never cared. So why would it be any different with him?

"I feel weird..." Yuki said, placing a hand over her heart. Shortly after Midoriya also came out of the entrance. With Todoroki's back turned on Midoriya, who's presumably talking, Yuki stayed at a safe distance and waited patiently as to not disturb the two.

Midoriya finished talking, and Todoroki kept silent. He started to walk away but immediately stopped when he noticed Yuki. Her pale hair swayed gently with the wind. Her eyes are slightly wider than usual, and her cheeks tainted with a faint, bright pink blush.

Todoroki ignored her and walk away. Feeling a bit disappointed Yuki sighed and jogged towards Midoriya, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's go have lunch," she said blankly. Midoriya nodded. They walk quietly side by side, awkward air around them.

"W-what's wrong?" Midoriya asks hesitantly, observing Yuki's troubled expression, one which of course is rare to see. Yuki shook her head. "He's being mean," she pointed out. Midoriya raised an eyebrow at her. When did she started talking so... childishly?

' _Could it be she's starting to fall for him?_ '

()()()()()

The cafeteria is _packed_. So packed that it forced Yuki and Midoriya, along with Uraraka and Iida to take their lunch from a vending machine. Uraraka felt down because of that, since she can't eat Lunch Rush's rice.

"It can't be help. And it's better if we don't eat too much so we don't get stomach pain in the middle of the tournament," Yuki said before sipping on her cold honey longan tea. Even her lunch consist of only a blueberry-filled bun, an apple, with her box of honey longan tea.

In case you're wondering where they're having lunch, they're eating in a hallway near the cafeteria. Uraraka pouted and took a bite out of her _Onigiri_. Midoriya laughed nervously while trying to cheer the pouting girl, leaving Yuki chatting with Iida.

"Yo, Shimokaze!" Someone called. Turning around Yuki was greeted by Present Mic, who was happily grinning. "Mr. Mic, what is it?" Yuki asks calmly. Mic lifted his fist to her, as if inviting her for a fist bump. However Yuki had her opened hand below his fist.

Something cold dropped on her hand, making Yuki blink. "Thank you sir," she said, bowing down. Mic patted her head, "it's all taken care of," he said. Yuki stood up straight and nodded. "Good luck in the tournament, all of you!" He encouraged and walk away.

Yuki hurriedly place her key in her pocket. ' _Father will give me a lecture later,_ ' Yuki sighed. She turned back to her friends, one might be her opponent in the tournament. With a stoic face, she declared;

"If we fight, I won't hold back."

With a determined smile, they threw back those words at her.

()()()()()

Lunch break is over. Present Mic announced that there will be a recreational game that everyone may participate. "Oh dear," Yuki grimaced at the sight of her female classmates wearing cheerleader outfits. ' _Thank God I refused. If father really told them to use it, he would inform me first._ '

"Now, let us draw lots to decide the tournament's scheme!" Midnight announced. "After that, we will begin the recreation game! All sixteen finalists are free to decide whether to join the recreational game or not. Surely you want to save energy for the tournament, right?"

A little drama happened. Ojiro and another student from Class B decided not to participate in the tournament, reason being unable to remember anything until the end of Cavalry Battle. Midnight accepted, and Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu from Class B replaced those two.

And the scheme was finally decided.

Yuki approached Yaoyorozu, "I won't hold back," she declared, hinting coldness in her voice. Yaoyorozu flinched, stuttering she'll do the same. Yuki nodded and walk towards Midoriya who was talking with Ojiro. Ojiro was telling him everything he knew about Midoriya's opponent, Shinsou, during their few-seconds meeting.

"If I win, then..." Midoriya look back at the giant screen, gulping. Yuki patted his shoulder gently. "You can worry about Shouto later," she said to him. Midoriya nodded.

And so the recreational game began. Yuki left the stadium to go meditating for the time being. In the small forest beside the stadium, Yuki sat cross legged with her hand making an unjoined circle. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is steady. A dot of blue light appeared in between her hand and slowly growing.

A few minutes passed and the dot grew to a small, intricate-patterned snowflake. Her meditation intensifies, and at that moment she forget about all around her. The crowd's wild screams of excitement subsided down. Soon, it was silent for her.

Even the sound of footsteps wasn't heard.

A person crouched down in front of Yuki. The person snickered, a mischievous smile plastered on their face. Their pale finger pointed at the snowflake, slowly approaching it, and poked it, successfully making it burst.

Immediately Yuki's eyes shot open as her reflexes kicked in. Her left hand pushed the person down by their chest, making the black leather tipped hat fall down. Her right swiftly took the key and morphed it to a dagger, pressing it against the person's neck.

The person chuckled. "Is that a way a candidate hero supposed to act, Yuki-chan?" They purred tauntingly. Mismatched eyes glinting dangerously, and Yuki sighed in irritation. "You know better than to interrupt my meditation, Ouma Kokichi," she said. The person named Ouma Kokichi laughed. "Full name eh?

How could you act that way to your boyfriend?"

Yuki huffed. "We were never a couple, Kokichi," she denied. Ouma whined, faking a hurt expression. "Meanie~!" He whined, but with a mischievous smile. Yuki stared at him coldly before moving away from him, given their awkward position. However Ouma pulled her back down, hugging her close. And now she's lying on top of him.

"Kokichi..." she said with a dangerously low tone. Ouma simply grinned at her. "Aw c'mon Yuki-chan! I miss you~!" He whined happily to her. "I don't," Yuki deadpanned, pushing both hands on the ground in an attempt to push away from him. However with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other on the back of her head, Yuki is basically immobilized.

"Don't lie to the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Yuki-chan~" he purred. Yuki stayed a blank face at him. "You mean an Ultimate Liar," she corrected him once more. Ouma gave her a wide smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone said from behind them. Yuki and Ouma turned their head to look at the person, which turns out to be the one and only Todoroki.

"No, actually, and I could really use a hand," Yuki deadpanned at him. Todoroki stayed silent and approached them, pulling Yuki away from the compromising position. His hand gripped her arm tightly, and Yuki said nothing for comment. "Thank you, Shouto," she thanked him.

"Shouto?" Ouma repeated, standing up straight and dusted off the dirt on his clothing and on his black tattered cloak. "Ohh, you're Todoroki-chan~! It's an honor to meet Endeavor's son!" He said happily, with a wide, sly smirk.

Todoroki's eyes darken. "Let's go," Todoroki said, letting go of Yuki's hand and walking away. Yuki followed him close behind. "And where are you taking my girlfriend, Todoroki-chan?" Ouma called out, almost tauntingly.

Todoroki halted his steps. He look back towards Yuki, with a look that can kill. "You're his girlfriend?" He asks. His heart swells with anger, and he couldn't pinpoint why. Hearing how Ouma proudly says Yuki is his girlfriend triggered a foreign feeling in him.

 _Jealousy_.

"I would never date a liar. I don't even like him," Yuki assured him. Yuki intertwined her hand with Todoroki's and pulled him away from that place. Ouma chuckled in amusement, eyes reflecting mischievousness. The hero smirked, putting on his hat. Ouma walks away to buy himself a bottle of grape Panta.

While walking, Yuki realized she was holding Todoroki's hand. She swatted his hand away and clutched her right hand above her heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," she apologized quietly. Todoroki frowned in disappointment, as he muttered 'it's fine.'

Wait, what?

' _What is happening to me? Why am I disappointed?_ ' Todoroki thought to himself. Yuki tilted her head to the side, seeing Todoroki's troubled and confused expression. She asks him what's wrong but Todoroki just shrugged it off. Instead he asks about Ouma.

"He's a peculiar person, being one of the sixteen Ultimated. I'm sure you've heard about them before," Yuki said. Todoroki nodded, signaling her to continue. "He, along with the other Ultimates is believed to have quirks, skills, and judgement that pro heroes have. So they were given special rights by the government, and thus they became young heroes."

"I met him when father took me to the agency. And the instant I laid eyes on him, I already hated him," Yuki explained. Todoroki blinked, dumbfounded when he asks why, she simply answered; "I can't read him. And he lied so much, you won't even know when he's telling the truth."

"Basically, I hate him. So much."

Then, recreation game was over. Hme watch as Yuki left to watch Midoriya's battle, while he himself stood still like a statue. Then he began walking to the participant waiting room, and he decided to think about his own feelings there.

Shortly after Yuki was watching Midoriya's battle with Shinsou. When the green-head nearly step over the bound, Yuki nearly stood up and screamed at him but Midoriya regained his conciousness. Yuki sighed, and slouched back on her seat.

It was Midoriya's victory. Yuki clapped her hands. She wanted to check Midoriya since he hurt his finger but she wanted to watch Todoroki's match as well. ' _Izuku's fine. All Might is probably with him,_ ' she assured herself.

By the time Midoriya returned it was Todoroki and Sero's match. The instant it started, Sero shoots out his tape, wrapping Todoroki with it and dragged him out of the arena. However Todoroki freezes the tape and grew an abnormally gigantic ice wall that went past the stadium.

Yuki leaned back in her seat to avoid the ice, along with her three friends. "This is way over the top," she said. Then she blinked in a questioning manner. ' _He didn't hold back, that's for sure. But this is too much for an opponent like Hanta... he looked angry too. But why?_ '

' _Because of Kokichi...?_ '

Ignoring that, Yuki took out her key and stabbed it into the ice in front of her. While doing so, she placed her left hand on the ice, as frost started creeping onto her skin. "What're you doing, Yuki?" Uraraka asks, but was ignored. "She's charging," Midoriya informed with a nervous smile.

"Okay...?"

()()()()()

After two more rounds, it was finally Yuki's up. She was up against Yaoyorozu, and Yuki has made a strategy against the vice class-rep. It was simple, really. And it does not fully guarantee that Yuki will win, but nevertheless she's confident in her plan.

"And it's time for the sixth round!" Present Mic announced. "This girl helped Midoriya Izuku in the obstacle race! Thanks to her, he successfully reached first place! From hero course, Shimokaze Yuki of class 1-A!"

Taking that as a signal Yuki confidently walked towards the stage. Her hair is now tied in a neat bun, but she still left the two braids. Yaoyorozu was already at the stage. Though she looks determined, her eyes reflected something else.

The sixth round has started. Yuki took out her key and morphed it into a sword. She swung it to her side, and with her left arm in front she sprinted towards Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu smirked as she created a shield and an iron pole. With the pole longer than Yuki's sword, Yaoyorozu is confident that sword will shatter once it hits.

Yaoyorozu made the first move. She attacked Yuki on her side once she's close enough. However Yuki successfully blocked, and much to Yaoyorozu's surprise, the sword didn't shatter. Instinctively she retracted the pole. Then she jumped, slamming down the pole on Yuki.

But Yuki grabbed the pole using her left hand that was covered with ice. Her sword then morphed to a fan, and she swung it side to side while the same time letting go of the pole. In that instant Yaoyorozu was sent flying away. Because it took her by surprise, she wasn't able to do anything to land. Yaoyorozu landed harshly on her back, outside the bonds.

"Yaoyorozu, out of bonds! Shimokaze proceeds to the next round!" Midnight announced, cracking her whip. The vice class-rep was still on the ground, clenching her teeth. Yuki steps out of bonds and lend Yaoyorozu her hand, helping her up.

Unbeknownst to her, Todoroki was watching intently.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here!**. **For me personally, this chapter isn't so exciting so I added some spice (if you know what I mean)! There's also a lot to say but I'll just summarize them so it'll be easier and wont make you guys bored by reading it.**

. **1) I do not add characters randomly, because they will either have a big impact on the story or will become side characters for side stories I'm planning to make.**

. **2) For those unfamiliar with Danganronpa V3 or Ouma, Ouma always call others with the suffix "-chan" which is why I added that to his dialogues.**

. **3) If you haven't, please read the A/N on the previous chapter. It is important for the continuation of this storyline. If you have and responded, thank you!**

. **4) It's only been 2(?) days since chapter 11, so I will wait another week before updating because I _need_ your review for my plan for this story.**

 **.5) There are times where I have to "bend" the plot a tiny bit like I did in this chapter (where the ultimates, who are teenagers are already heroes), but I will do my best to keep it from changing the original plotline too much.**

. **Lastly thank you for your support and with that, Rica's out!**


	15. Chapter 13

[A few minutes before lunch break ended]

A woman with black hair and sunglasses enters a bar. She sat on one of the stool, close to a red kimono mantle and a sheathed sword. She sighed, ruffling her short black hair. She gripped at it and pulled it off, revealing glimmering crystal hair neatly tucked in a fish net. She tugged it off also while taking off her sunglasses. Her rainbow-tinted eyes glimmers ever so slightly from the dim lighting.

Iroha placed the plastic bag she was carrying on the counter. The TV hasn't broadcasted anything regarding the Sports Festival, indicating she wasn't late. Sighing in relieve Iroha took out her sword from the sheath and tend to it, cleaning the blade with a handkerchief.

"Kurogiri, Tomura, lunch is here," she called out. Kurogiri appeared shortly after, but no sign of Shigaraki. When asked, Kurogiri simply explained that Shigaraki didn't want to leave his room. Sighing Iroha shook her head and continues to tend her sword. Kurogiri served her a _flute_ glass of red wine, knowing the woman always drinks wine before eating lunch.

"Thank you, Kurogiri," Iroha thanked him with a smile. She placed the sword down before taking a sip of her drink, humming in delight. " _Brachetto d'Acqui_ , eh? How do you know?" Iroha chuckled. Kurogiri shrugged his shoulder. "I observe. I notice you always drink light wine, or fizzy wine, and it's always red one."

"This is my favourite," giggling Iroha placed the glass down and continues cleaning her sword. "Have you found _the other_?" Kurogiri suddenly asks. Iroha stops all her movement, not moving a twitch. She stayed silent, before answering, "I have. In fact I never searched for her."

The atmosphere suddenly dropped. The bar, although quite spacious, suddenly felt suffocating as dangerous murder aura fills the room. Kurogiri shuddered; Iroha glancing at him with glinting red eyes. "Do you know what this sword made out of?" She asks. Kurogiri gulped, "diamonds. Pure diamonds," he answered. Iroha smiled. "It's deadly sharp. I wonder how well it'll slice through your neck?"

"I'll do that if you target Ayako, so make sure you don't."

()()()()()

[After Todoroki vs Midoriya's Match]

The others were running. Yuki was walking. The others are panicking. Yuki is "worried." But despite that, she was calm, because she knows Midoriya will be fine. He's in good hands. All his injuries will be treated well, right?

Her train of was suddenly cut off as she bumped onto someone. Stumbling backwards she rubbed her nose, feeling slight aching on it. Raising her head up, her colorful eyes met with hetero ones; grey and turquoise.

 _Todoroki._

"Sorry. You okay?" His hand reached out to her to God knows why, but Yuki didn't let him touch her, no. Instead she swatted his hand away, and slapped him with her free hand. Yuki clenched that same hand to a fist, the stinging pain slowly seeping into it.

"That's for underestimating Izuku," she hissed. Todoroki turned his head to face Yuki, however she once again slapped him, not letting him say anything. "And that's for making me fucking angry," she said coldly. Yuki walked away, bumping her shoulder on his exposed one.

Todoroki... was dumbfounded. Both of his cheeks stings, but he payed no attention to it. He just stood there, as if he was paralyzed, as if he was a statue. She was angry? At him? And didn't he said he'll make sure she won't get angry? Todoroki felt like he was an idiot, and usually when someone's angry at him... heck, he doesn't give two shits about it.

 _So why was she any different?_ Is what he asked himself. There was a feeling of rejection after Yuki left him in the hallway. And regret, maybe? No. Definetely. But at what, he doesn't care. Because before Yuki left,

she glared at him with _slightly_ teary eyes; _she was disappointed_.

()()()()()

Let's skip time a bit, shall we?

It was time for Yuki's match against Bakugou. The two are ready, standing by on the stage as they wait for Present Mic's marks. Yuki's finger twitched; ready to grab her key inside her pocket. Her petition has already been signed. All that matters is how to defeat Bakugou.

 _'Wind is out of the question. Even if I blow him away he can just fly back inside with his explosions. No matter how strong my wind is, his wild instinct will beat it,_ ' Yuki racked her brain to make a plan, to the point her own thinking annoyed her.

' _I can't risk using wind. My only choice is to knock him out._ '

"START!"

Yuki shoved her hand into her pocket and fished out her key. Bakugou flew above her and rained explosion upon her. Yuki quickly reacted by pushing back those explosion using whirlwind from her palm. The explosion blew upwards, engulfing Bakugou. However as Yuki's wind dissipated, Bakugou falls down with his right hand reached out towards her, the palm glowing.

Yuki morphed her key into a staff, however longer than how it usually is, and smacked Bakugou's side. Bakugou grunted as the staff made contact harshly with his side, however as he was smacked away he launched an explosion attack, straight towards Yuki's face. The blonde landed a few steps away step from Yuki. He had expected it to hit her, however when his explosion shrunk while spinning, before eventually disappearing, he grins.

"Your wind is fucking annoying!" Bakugou screamed as he charged towards Yuki. Yuki took a step back, "I need to tire him out..." she muttered to herself. Yuki shortened her staff and smacked it on the ground. In that instant thick ice wall grew around Bakugou, closing and trapping him inside.

Of course it doesn't exactly traps him as he could just blow his way out, which he did. "Pathetic," Bakugou grinned. "Do you think that could hold me?" He challenged, preparing an explosion. Yuki shook her head, gripping her staff. "But it took two explosion to blow through. Tired, I see."

Bakugou charged at Yuki, screaming denial when his arms are actually tired. Bakugou attacks Yuki left and right, top and bottom, and the girl could only dodge. _Or so he thought._ Yuki can attack anytime she wants, however this is part of her plan; to exhaust him.

The blonde swung his arm towards Yuki's abdomen, ready to blast a giant explosion. Yuki counters; her own hand had a whirwind. As their hand made contact, so did their Quirk. Somehow, the power they emitted is equally strong. And as the result wall of explosion and wind erupted between their hand, extending to the point the force blew them away.

Bakugou used his explosion to prevent himself from being thrown out of bounds while Yuki made herself float, before dropping down. A sound of cracking was heard, and Yuki cursed. ' _My palm's cracked... it was that powerful._ ' Slightly panting Yuki pointed her staff towards Bakugou, and shoots out ice projectile. He used his explosions to counter the projectiles.

"I see..." Midoriya muttered. Uraraka tilted her head to the side, asking the greenhead what's wrong. "I don't know why I didn't notice, but for the both of them, this is an endurance test," Midoriya explained. "The three of us are childhood friends. We know each other's Quirk, weaknesses, tricks. Yuki is planning to exhaust Kacchan, but she has to make sure _she_ won't get tired first."

"But looking at them now..." Midoriya mumbled. Uraraka returns her gaze back to the arena, brows furrowed in concern for her female friend. Todoroki, who was eavesdropping, frowned. Then, the result is clear as day. But he didn't want to believe it.

There's no way Yuki would lose easily.

Yuki stopped her attacks. Bakugou smirked, as he charged towards Yuki, full speed. "Who's tired now, freak?!" He screamed. Yuki wobbled slightly, but then, with her staff in hand she charged as well. Now they are engaged in close combat. Yuki used her staff to attack and block, occasionally using her wind. Bakugou kept using his explosion, but never to defense.

Yuki need to find an opening, she _desperately_ need it. There must be one, where his defenses are lowest, when he lets his guard down, there has to be! Unfortunately her thinking made her lose focuse, and the next thing she know her staff wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Wha--" "DIE!" Bakugou launched an explosion, straight to Yuki's face. However once again Yuki blocked using her wind. Once again a big explosion erupted, and the two was sent flying. Bakugou was able to land on his two feet, however Yuki landed harshly on her back, grunting.

Yuki sat up with a groan. The aching on her back is just plain _painful._ Glancing to the sides of the arena, she cursed; her staff is outside the arena. "Dammit..." Yuki slowly stood up, albeit the pain in her back and head.

 _Head?_

Her finger traced around her head, and when she pulled her hand away, fresh blood tainted her cracked hand. Yuki sighed, clenching her hand to a fist. "Give it up already, freak! You can't win this!" Bakugou screamed.

"...yeah, I'll give up," Yuki mumbled, head hung low. Seeing that state of Yuki made Bakugou smirked confidently. However when he saw Yuki's right hand, wind and small snowflakes swirling around it, and the determined look on her face, _he knows she won't go down that easy._

"Not without a fight, though."

"Suit yourself, freak," Bakugou grinned. He readied a large scale of explosion on his right hand, and charged. Yuki did also, despite her running slightly slower. Sure, this isn't as dangerous as Todoroki and Midoriya's match, but that is not an excuse for Midnight and Cementoss to stay put. Because even Midoriya and Todoroki knows the outcome. As Bakugou and Yuki reached out, ready to blast their Quirks at each other, the two boys stood up fron their seat and screamed,

" **STOP!!!** "

For the last time, a large explosion occured and covered the arena in dust.

And the whole stadium was quiet.

Whether he was injured or not, Midoriya didn't care. The same goes to Todoroki. They both jumped off the audience seat and landed safely using Todoroki's ice. They quickly sprinted towards the stage, but suddenly wind gushed past them and cleared the dust screen away. Perhaps one of the audience used their Quirk?

Bakugou was there, nearly out of the bounds, dumbfounded. Yuki was nowhere to be found on stage, but instead leaning on a side of the wall. Todoroki and Midoriya rushed towards the girl, along with Midnight.

Yuki weakly leaned on the wall as it was the only thing she can use to support herself. Everything happened too quickly; her brain is still processing everything that happened. The more she understand, the more pain on her back and head startes to seep into her brain, sending signals of pain. There was that burning feeling on her right hand too, but why?

As she raised her right hand, she stares at it... before pain shot through her whole body and she fell down, screaming. Todoroki crouched down to her level and inspected her, not knowing what to do.

Luckily two robots came by and lifted Yuki onto a stretcher, and left. Midoriya followed and Todoroki would too, but Midnight hold him back. Then, she cracked her whip, "Shimokaze, out of bonds! Bakugou proceeds to the final round!" She announced.

Todoroki clenched his fist, clicked his tongue and walked away from the arena. Bakugou did too, but he looked as if he was surprised. Shaken up. It _almost_ looked like as if he _regretted winning._

With the current circumstances and his _feeling_ to Yuki, it wouldn't be strange.

()()()()()

Her head was pounding, her back ached, and her arm felt burning. Yet even so Yuki forced herself to wake up, ignoring all the pain she's expiriencing. She slowly sat up and inspected the room. It appears to be the nurse's office.

"Ah, you're awake," Recovery Girl exclaimed calmly. Yuki nodded weakly, caressing her injured arm. Recovery Girl started explaining all the injuries she got, rechecking her condition, and gave her a piece of candy before Yuki left.

Yuki was already at the door when Recovery girl stopped her. She turns around, and Recovery Girl was presenting a staff; Yuki's staff. She took it, thanked Recovery Girl, and left. Using the staff to help her stand and walk, Yuki wobbled to the audience's seat, to her classmates. She could still hear explosion, which means the match hasn't ended yet.

It took some time, but eventually Yuki made it. By the time, the match has ended. It has ended with Todoroki's defeat, and Bakugou's rampage. As Midnight announced the winner of the tournament, Yuki stood completely still in both confusion and surprise.

Moments later, it was time for the prize ceremony **(or, whatever, i dont know ;')**. Yuki stood on the podium for the third champion. Although Iida was supposed to be there, he had left because of family business.

Then, All Might appeared as he will be the one handing out the medals. With the bronze medal in his hand, he approached Yuki. The number one hero congratulates her as he placed the medal around her neck. "You did very well against Young Bakugou. There is no need to be disappointed."

"Father will," Yuki mumbled. All Might chuckled and rubbed her head. "He won't. He's not the type to care whether you won first place or not, correct? Third place is enough - he's proud of you," All Might consoled. Yuki nodded, bowed and thanked him. And then she was trapped in her own daze, perhaps still light headed from her injury. "Now, everyone! There is only one thing left for me to say, and I want all of you to say it with me! One, two--"

"Thank you for the hard work!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

()()()()()

"Good work today."

"For tomorrow and the day after, you have been given days off. Scouting reports from the pros will be given to you after, so make sure you rest well and prepare yourselves," Aizawa explained curtly. The class answered, and class is dismissed.

All of them picked up their bags and left the room one by one. Yuki left last, after Midoriya and Uraraka. As Yuki walked past the teacher's desk, Aizawa called her. And so Yuki stopped her steps and approached her father.

"Yes sir?" Said Yuki. Aizawa said nothing but instead patted her head with his casted hand. "I'm proud of you," he said. Yuki blinked, closing her eyes and hummed. "Thank you, father."

Aizawa pulled his hand away and in that instant, Yuki rushed out of the class and caught up with Midoriya and Uraraka. The trio conversed as they headed for the gate to leave the school grounds. As they were nearly walking past the gate, someone stopped them by calling Yuki. They turned around, seeing Todoroki.

Yuki asked the other two to stay put and approached Todoroki, a neutral expression on her face. She stopped a few steps away from him, and didn't say anything. In fact she stares into his eyes, and for some reason it intimidates him. But he won't back down just because of that.

And with that, Todoroki bowed down. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "For making you angry, although I said I'd make sure you won't ever again. And for underestimating Midoriya. I didn't realize I was upsetting you. I'm truly sorry."

Yuki kept her mouth shut, and the other two was taken aback. Just what and when did something occured between the two? "...It's okay," Yuki finally said. Todoroki let out a silent sigh of relieve, but he didn't straighten his body yet. But just before he could...

"We were never friends to begin with."

In shock, Todoroki slowly raised his head. All he saw was Yuki's back facing him, as she walked away, seemingly towards the sunset. He was taken aback; she rejected his apology. He felt so stupid, why didn't he apologize for _that_ too?

Yuki, still calm and composed, albeit the stinging in her chest, walks over to Midoriya and Uraraka. The three of them passed the school gate only to stop _again._ Ouma stood in front of them, a smile plastered on his face.

"Good work, Yuki-chan!" He grinned. Uraraka shot a worried glance at Midoriya, who shook his head vigorously. "...thanks," Yuki said, walking past the young hero. Midoriya and Uraraka caught up to her, and none of them see,

how Ouma gave a sly and challenging smirk towards Todoroki.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Oh... my... GODDDDDDD.**

 **I'm sorry I'm late! I promised the new chapter will be up today, but I was having trouble with battle plot and stuff so I'm kinda late! Once again, sorry! This chapter might seem to be rushed, which it is actually... but I hope you'll still like it!**

 **The upcoming chapter will be, of course, the continuation if this story! I stikl haven't forgotten about the extra chapter, would you still want to see that?**

 **Lastly, please sure to leave a review! Your reviews are always welcome as I need them to improve!**

 **With that said, thank you for the support, and Rica's out!**


	16. Extra Chapter 1

As Bakugou and Yuki reached out, ready to blast their Quirks at each other, the two boys stood up fron their seat and screamed,

" **STOP!!!** "

For the last time, a large explosion occured and covered the arena in dust.

And the whole stadium was quiet.

Todoroki and Midoriya waited for the dust screen to disappear. It didn't take long, but with the intensity it felt like hours. And the fact that Yuki's percentage of losing is high doesn't make it any better.

And so the dust cleared away...

Lo and behold, _she_ stood there.

Clutching her right wrist, palm severely burned. Body shaking violently from the immense pain. Effect of her Quirk; sensitive to even the slightest heat, where even feeling _warmth_ will result in her skin burned. _If_ it's her bare skin, not her ice-skin.

The burn from Bakugou's explosion is _torture_.

Talking about the explosion boy, he's outside of the bonds. On his knees, some part of his body covered in frost. He was shocked. Dumbfounded. He _lost._ And the moment he realized that he went screaming curses at his childhood friend. Yuki payed no attention as she too fell to her knees, holding the bubbling scream of pain in her throat.

Midnight quickly announced the winner but Yuki had to be taken to the nurse's office for treatment. However she refused getting healed with Recovery Girl's Quirk, the reason being she wants to save her energy. And so the nurse simply gave some burn treatments to her palm, bandaged her hand and head.

"Is it okay if I rest here for a bit?" Yuki asks. Recovery Girl nodded and left without a word. She decided to lie down. It would be nice if ahe could take a nap, but a festival is still going on. She is the closing act; she _must_ be there.

"I don't want to..." Yuki sighed as she shuts her eyes closed. This is the final round, and she's facing Todoroki. Maybe it's good? _For someone like him, two slaps won't teach him a lesson_ was what she thought. Either way, she doesn't want it. In fact the girl felt like it's better if she lost to Bakugou.

' _Yeah... that would've been so much better._ '

Alas, that is not how things will go.

Reluctanty standing up she thanked the nurse and left the room. Yuki was greeted by Bakugou who was leaning on the wall across the nurse's office. And by greeted I meant glared at. Yuki nonchalantly blinked at him as he was holding her staff.

Bakugou threw her the staff. "Thanks," Yuki thanked him. Bakugou hardened his glare, clicked his tongue and walked away. Yuki shook her head as she shrunked her staff and thrusted it into her pocket. Slowly she walks away, headed for the entrance to the arena.

All the way, she only thinks about strategy. Makes sense since the two of them uses ice. So what would be the best action? What is the goal? What if he uses his left? Many scenarios played through her mind. Each had many what ifs and different outcome.

Before she realized it, Yuki had already stood in the hallway. Sighing she waited. Her palm and head didn't feel too bad, so she'd probably be able to keep up her performance.

As Present Mic called out, Yuki made her way to the stage. This will be her last time on the stage this year. In all honesty winning or losing was never a big deal, and Yuki just wanted to get it over with. And it annoyed her that Todoroki is her final opponent.

As Todoroki made his way to the stage, Yuki kept a blank face. He felt really, really uncomfortable because of it. Different from when she slapped him, this face was a void of any emotion. Maybe a bit of boredom, but that's it.

"It's time for the final round! Ice vs ice - Fire vs Wind! Who will win and stand as the champion?!" Present Mic cheered. A quiet sigh left Yuki's lips. Todoroki stares at her, a bit baffled at how calm she is.

"Ready!!"

Yuki pivoted her left foot behind her, "let's just get this over with."

"Start!!!"

Yuki leapt using her wind. Fishing out her key she morphed it into a staff and swung it side to side continuously as she fell back down to the ground. Ice bolts form a line as they went to Todoroki. He grew an ice wall as it blocks the ice bolts, but at the same time blocks his view and lose sight of Yuki.

The ice bolts, actually _sharp,_ dug halfway into the wall but never went through. Carefully about to step aside from the wall the wall shrunked and formed a frost on the floor. Then it quickly snaked towards his feet.

Todoroki jumped away in surprise. He saw Yuki standing still in the middle of the arena, holding her staff. The ice kept chasing. Grunting Todoroki stomped his feet on the ground as another ice wall formed.

That was a mistake.

The ice wall once again shrunked and formed a frost as the previous one approached faster than before. Todoroki kept jumping back. Whenever he tried to escape from the side the frost would grew into ice and blocked his path.

' _Still not using his fire?_ ' Yuki shook her head. She wondered if he figured out her plan yet? But it seems he doesn't yet. That's good for her. It'll end faster.

Todoroki still refused to use his fire. Glancing back, his eyes widen. ' _So that's what your planning!_ ' He grunted. Todoroki looks back to the front. Yuki had her legs wide open and staff morphed to a fan.

Slamming the fan down to the ground it emitted a blast of wind that blew the frost away. Todoroki grew ice behind him to prevent him from blown off the bounds.

Yuki huffed, her left hand twitching. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy," she sighed. Todoroki attacked Yuki with spikes of ice, but none touched her. Instead the ice covered the ground, much to Todoroki's surprise.

"I'm ending this," Yuki floated a few centimeters above the ground. Ice skate blades formed below her boots. She started skating towards him, slowly, picking up the pace. Eventually Yuki was spinning around the dual-colored hair boy, hitting him everywhere with her staff. _He was given no mercy._

' _I'm glad I practiced this,_ ' Yuki sighed. She didn't give Todoroki any chance to counter, or even block. However when Yuki was in front of him, Todoroki grew ice from his foot. Yuki jumped forward before the ice hits her, flying above Todoroki. Swinging her staff she hit Todoroki on the back of his head. Todoroki grunted in pain, staggering forward.

Yuki landed with her back facing him. She turned around, eye twitching in annoyance. Todoroki is still standing on both of his feet, though it looks like he'd fall in any moment. ' _Did I not hit him hard enough?_ '

"Can you please just give it up already?" Yuki said. Todoroki slowly turns around to face Yuki, a hand on the back of his hand. "I can't do that," Todoroki said calmly. "I have to be number one. Without using the old man's Quirk."

"Oh for fuck's sake you already used it against Izuku," Yuki facepalmed and shook her head. "Might as well give up on being number one. There's no way you'd be able to with using only half of your Quirk. And besides,

people like that don't deserve to be number one."

As she said that, the ice on the ground started cracking and floating towards Yuki. It formed a cluster of ice behind her as it divided equally and formed snowflakes with sharp points. With a snap of her finger the snowflakes flew towards Todoroki in fast motion.

Fire suddenly blasted towards her. Yuki rolled to the side to dodge the incoming fire. The snowflakes has been melted. Todoroki gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in frustration.

"Yeah... that's it. That's what I wanna see," Yuki said, slowly standing up. She charged at Todoroki but the boy blasted his flames at her. Yuki dodged by flying above the flame, shooting Todoroki with ice bolts. He side-stepped to dodge.

Todoroki continued his attack, using fire and ice simultaneously to push Yuki back. She did nothing to counter, only jumping back and dodge. She was nearing the bounds when Todoroki slides an ice wall behind her. Yuki stopped in surprise. "So you're not easily fooled," she commented.

"Todoroki stopped her from stepping out of bonds?!" Present Mic screeched. Todoroki gave Yuki a cold glare as the ice behind her grew higher and slammed down. Luckily Yuki moved just in time.

"Don't run," he said to her. "You made me use my fire. You're going to have to repay the debt," he continued. Yuki scoffed silently, "fucking brat," she mumbled.

"Fine then," using her wind she leapt towards Todoroki and smacked her staff on his abdomen, forcing him to fall down and kneel in pain. Yuki raised her staff and brought it down harshly on the back of his head.

"Come on, Shouto!" Yuki screamed. "Is your mouth only there to bark? Can you not bite?" She taunted. His left side flickered and flame bursts from it. Yuki jumped away as Todoroki slowly stood up. This is getting annoying.

At first, Yuki wanted to win. To make her father proud of her. But then again, Aizawa _is_ her father. And knowing him? You can say he doesn't even care at all, whether Yuki won first place or not. That's why Yuki just want to end this. And remember Yuki used Todoroki's ice against him?

Remember if she control someone else's ice her skin will melt?

Large patches of her skin has peeled and melted, mostly on her back. The skin of her right cheek and elbow has melted as well. The exposed skin, bright red, positively felt like burning. But Yuki tried her best to hold it in, and entertain Todoroki.

However as a fist collided with her right cheek, and made Yuki fell down, she just wanted it to _end in that instant._ Curling her body and clutching her right cheek Yuki screamed a bloodcurdling shriek. Plainly painful. Todoroki's eyes widen. He quickly approached Yuki and kneeled in front of her.

Another mistake.

Yuki palmed Todoroki's chin, making him fall back. She got up to her knees and backed away. Indeed, she got punched, infact slightly bleeding, but it doesn't look like it affect her that much.

"Goddammit..." Yuki hissed. The two of them slowly stood up, panting. Yuki made the first move; attacking Todoroki with her staff. She was pushing him back, giving no chance for counterattack. ' _I just need to push him out...!_ '

Todoroki grabbed her staff, ripping it right off her grip. It didn't stop there as he grabbed Yuki's neck with his right hand and slammed her to the ground. His left emitted fire dangerously close to her face. However Yuki did nothing. It's true she can't do anything, but it's different. Todoroki's eyes widen, "that was great," he heard Yuki said.

"I give up."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here!**

 **Please, allow me to apologize again. My wifi acted up, again. And it just got fixed too, im sad. I wonder what's wrong tho?**

. **I'm not a technician, sooo...**

 **Oh yeah, I ended it that way because honestly, towards the end I dont know what else to write. im sorry!**

. **But anyways! This chapter is updated** **after chapter 16 but I moved it here (after chapter 13) so it'll be easier to read.**

 **.Look out for the second extra chapter!**

 **.With that, Rica's out!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Just to make things clear, paragraphs written in** _italic_ **is flashback.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

[Two Days After the Sports Festival]

After resting for two days, Yuki came back to U.A. with Midoriya to continue their school life. Of course, as Aizawa's daughter, she knows what activitiy awaits for them. Codename making, handing out Hero Draft Lists and Forms, and then continuing on with their regular schedule.

In class, everyone talks about how people talks, compliments, and supports them while they were on their way to school. Yuki ignored them and went to her seat, taking out her pink iPod Nano **(7th generation, might I tell you)** , plugged in her headset, and listened to music to pass time.

Todoroki stole a glance at Yuki. Nodding her head, muttering, and sight focused on the device. It was a quick glance but Todoroki could make out those small details, for some reason. Oh and don't forget his apology was rejected, and damn does he want to apologize again. But would that make things better?

A few minutes later Yuki took off her headset, stopped the music, and shoved them in her bag. Just in time as Aizawa entered the classroom. Cutting straight to the point, Aizawa announced there will be special information class for the day. And the class suddenly tensed up.

"You will be making hero codenames."

The class cheered happily, but was quickly shushed by Aizawa's flashing red eyes. He explained things regarding codenames, internships, draft picks, and so on. He then showed the draft on the board.

 **CLASS A DRAFT PICK TOTALS**

Todoroki - 4.123

Bakugou - 3.456

Shimokaze - 666

Iida - 301

Kaminari - 272

Yaoyorozu - 108

Kirishima - 68

Uraraka - 20

Sero - 14

"Woah, Yuki got the devil's number!" Kirishima exclaimed, nearly falling off his seat. Yuki shrugged, "I'm sure that was meant for Katsuki. He got Satan in him, after all," she said, erupting an angry reaction from Bakugou and laughters from the whole class.

"I thought you'd get more, Shimokaze," Yaoyorozu commented. Yuki shook her head. "Compared to those two, my Quirk is nothing," she pointed out. Aizawa continued to explain "trivial" things, before Midnight came into the class to decide and check the codenames of the students.

' _Right, Father had Mr. Mic to make a name for him,_ ' Yuki sighed. The front seats received small whiteboards and markers, before passing the items to the seats behind them. After Yuki got hers, she immediately write her codename.

Moments passed and it was time to present their codenames. Yuki waited for her turn as she watched her classmates. Aoyama and Ashido had a pretty funny codename, and if Yuki could laugh then she would (which would be quite rude).

"This is the name I came up with... Uravity," Uraraka said nervously. Midnight approves and Uraraka sighed in relieve. "Shimokaze, are you ready to present your name?" Midnight called out. Yuki nodded, standing up from her seat and walking to the front. Placing her board on the desk, she read out her name; "Snowflake."

Todoroki's ear perked up at the mention of snowflake. As he gazed at Yuki, yet again Iroha came back into his memory. Back at the USJ, he remembered she whispered something. And though her voice was faint, oddly enough, he now can hear her clearly;

" _Take care of my snowflake._ "

' _Yeah... she said that,_ ' Todoroki thought. Of course, _now_ he would do that, but will Yuki _allow_ it? Remember, he did made her angry, assumingly disappoint her, to the point Yuki doesn't see him as a friend anymore because of what he said in the waiting room. However it was a good thing he talked to his mother, as he told her what had happened.

 _"I'm sure she was just shaken up," her mother told him. Todoroki nodded, feeling a bit down. His mother chuckled, and patted his head. "It's normal for a girl to act that way when she hears her crush say that. Give her some time, she'll forgive you."_

 _""Crush"?" Todoroki repeated. His mother gave him a gentle smile. "Of course, she's your soulmate, no? You told me your eyes changed after you met her. It's only natural for soulmates to fall in love with each other," she explained. Somehow, Todoroki gained a bit confidence. "I guess... that means I love her... or something," Todoroki muttered, making her mother laugh._

Todoroki snapped out of his daze when the sound of paper rustled in front of him. Todoroki took his draft pick list and inspected them. Considering the amount of offers he got, he will be quite busy choosing. _Maybe_.

Yuki, on the other hand, with the large difference of offers between her, Todoroki, and Bakugou, would have no trouble searching for the agency she wants to intern in. Luckily, some familiar or known agencies are listed closely to each other, and they are;

Anteiku

Lustrous Gems Agency

Ultimate Agency for Gifted Juveniles

Armed Detective Agency

D.I.C.E

Blindfold Gang

Schurkenjagd

The Blades

Kuuhaku

' _I got offer from UAGJ?_ ' Yuki mumbled. All students that had interned their turned to be successful hero. Of course, it _is_ an agency for gifted individuals. They are known for sending drafts to exceptionally talented hero candidates, making Yuki wonder if Todoroki and Bakugou got drafts from them too. Not to mention that is the headquarter for the 16 Ultimates. And that is exactly why she turned down that offer.

Below Ultimate Agency for Gifted Juveniles is Armed Detective Agency, Yuki's dream agency. If she were to be perfectly honest to her father, that's where she wants to go. To work as a detective, not a hero. ' _If I remember correctly, most of the detectives has a supernatural ability, but not a Quirk... so technincally they're Quirkless_ ' Yuki thought. Despite that, it is also a hero agency. As much as she wants to intern there, she has to turn it down for now.

"D.I.C.E..." Yuki muttered. ' _Kokichi's agency... being young heroes must've had many perks,_ ' she sighed. She's _not_ interning there, no sir. Too caught up in her thoughts, Yuki did not notice Aizawa and Midnight leaving the class. But she knows the deadline. So there is no problem for her.

The only problem is to watch over Iida; he's planning something.

()()()()()

It was lunch. Yuki found out that some of her classmates has decided. Yuki, too, actually. With her draft picks list in the right hand and internship for on her left, Yuki went to the teacher's desk and placed the form. Midoriya called her as she was heading back. "Have you decided where you want to intern?" Midoriya asks. Yuki nodded, "I'm going to Lustrous Gems Agency, the one at Hosu."

"G-Gems Agency?!" Midoriya shrieked in high pitched voice. "They're the ones that has human gems that fights off Lunarians, right?!" Midoriya ranted in a panicked voice. Yuki nodded calmly, and the others stares at Midoriya questioningly.

"What're Lunarians?" Ashido asks. Midoriya paled and stuttered giberish, so Yuki covered his mouth with her hand and answered Ashido instead. "Lunarians aren't villain. They're supernatural beings that takes away newly debuted heroes, but most commonly hero candidates. In other words, interning students."

"Lunarians appeared in every city in Japan. So each city has two or more of those agency," Yuki finished her explanation. Of course, now the others are scared for her, but Yuki just waved it off, saying she'll be safe because there are gems with her.

"Right... I heard they're the only ones that can defeat those Lunarians?" Ojiro said. Once again, Yuki nodded. "Those gems are immortal, and they have a special weapon that only they can wield. But rarely, humans like us could too." Uraraka asked why choose the one at Hosu, when the one in their town will be much closer. Yuki kept quiet, glancing at Iida.

"The one at Hosu is the headquarter."

That fact is not a lie,

but her reasoning is.

()()()()()

And so the awaited day has arrived.

All of them has gathered at the station, their costume's suitcase in hand. They listened to Aizawa's instructions before bidding goodbye, or simply wishing for good luck.

Todoroki watches Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka silently. Truth be told, he was worried for the class-rep. He knows what had happened, and the impact on Iida is, definetely, _not_ good. However he can't help but wonder; where is Yuki?

As if on cue, a gush of wind brushed past Todoroki. He watched dumbfoundedly as Yuki hurriedly ran towards Iida. She also didn't stop at Midoriya and Uraraka, simply waving at them before finally catching up to Iida. Todoroki can't help the small chuckle that left his lips, before he walks away.

Beside Iida, Yuki panted slightly from all the running. Iida pats her back slowly, "it's unlike you to be late. Did something occured?" He asked. Yuki shook her head, and showed a ring with blue gem to the class-rep. "I asked Mei to make this, and I was late because I have to wait a bit longer until it's finished," Yuki explained. Iida nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Something is definetely wrong, and Yuki will make sure he won't do anything stupid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here!**

 **I just really got excited to continue with the next arc; Hero Killer Stain arc that I typed in this chapter! I actually wrote longer than this but, eh, I figured it'd be better to divide them.**

. **Nevermind that, I have two important question for you guys.**

. **1) I'm writing the extra chapter I had promised; Yuki wins her match against Bakugou. Now she will be facing Todoroki. Which should win?**

. **(note that that is an extra chapter so it won't affect the story)**

. **2) How do you like the new cover? XD**

. **With that, Rica's out!**


	18. Chapter 15

After parting ways with Iida at the station Yuki made her way to the agency. It was only a 20 minutes walk from the station, and she arrived. Appearance-wise, the agency is quite small, three stories tall. Considering the fact it's the HQ of all LGA spread out all over Japan. But it is made out of pure quartz. "How much effort was put into building this?" Yuki mumbled out aloud.

Shaking that thought away Yuki enters the quartz building. Inside, a young woman was sitting behind a desk, reading. Her hair is short with a side-part that covers her left eye. There are two long locks of hair on either side of her head, with some of the strands black. Yuki closed the door, and that's when the woman took notice of her.

She stood up and walked over to Yuki, a gentle smile decorating her face. And Yuki noticed The long locks reached down to her thighs. "You must be Shimokaze Yuki. You are here for the intern, yes?" She said with soft voice.

Yuki nodded silently. The woman giggled and ruffled Yuki's hair. Yuki could tell she was holding back, maybe to not hurt Yuki by her mineral-made finger. "My name is Ghost Quartz. You may call me Ghost," Ghost introduced herself.

Yuki nodded silently once more. She has never met a gem before, and it truly mesmerized her how convincingly humanoid they are. Ghost giggled once more. "I'll take you to Sensei. If you would please follow me," she said softly, walking away. Yuki followed and Ghost led her to the upper floor.

On the third floor, Yuki was told to wait near the stairs while Ghost talks to this so called "Sensei". Ghost walks up to a man, who was seemingly meditating. It didn't take long for the man to stand up and patted Ghost on her head. The man was intimidatingly tall. He's bald, and wears Buddhist Monk kimono. As he approached, Yuki can't help but grip her suitcase tightly.

"Thank you for choosing this agency for your internship," he said. Yuki bowed down, "I'm honored," she answered curtly. He carressed her head, and when he retracted his hand Yuki stood up straight. ' _What is up with the head-patting?_ '

Ghost offered to take Yuki's luggage to her temporary room. Yuki would decline, but Ghost already stripped her bag and suitcase off of her. Yuki sweatdropped, but shrugged it off. "I shall start by introducing myself," he said.

To summarize, Kongo (usually called Sensei), is the "Headmaster" of all Lustrous Gems Agency all over Japan. With his Quirk, Sigh of the Soul, he can bring dead objects, carved into a humanoid form, into life. That is when the gems are "born." He created the agency because he was upset at how many hero candidates and newly debuted hero was abducted by the Lunarians.

Luckily, the Lunarians shows no interest in the gems, making them the only thing that could fight off the mysterious being. That, and the ability to wield the special weapon, the only weapon that can kill the Lunarians. Not many human can wield them, the reason there are few to none human heroes in the agency.

"On the subject of weapons, come with me," Kongo started walking past Yuki and to the stairs. Yuki followed close behind. They went back to the first floor, deeper inside the building. There was a single hallway that leads to four rooms, and Kongo enters the first room on the left.

A young woman, who looked childishly like a little girl, with black hair, cut in a medium bob was tampering with a black katana-like sword. "How well are you with sword?" Kongo asks. "I never use that kind of sword, but I think I can manage," Yuki replied.

Kongo nodded, and called the woman. "This is Obsidian, our weaponsmith," he introduced. Obisidan gave Yuki a wide smile. Kongo ordered Obsidian to give Yuki the lightest blade she got, and she did just so. Obsidian ducked below her workbench and when she stood up, she was holding a blade, safely tucked in the sheath.

"Here you go!" Obsidian cheered. Kongo took the sword and presented them to Yuki. "Let us see if you are one of the Wielders," Kongo said. Yuki nodded, hesitantly reaching out for the sword with two hands.

The moment Yuki held the sword, Kongo lets go. Strangely enough, nothing happened. But Obsidian was staring at Yuki, a shocked exrpession on her face. "Oh my! Even Phos had trouble the first time she held it!" Obsidian exclaimed.

"So..." Yuki started, "what makes most heroes can't handle this sword?" She asks. Kongo shook his head, apologizing as he is yet to found the answer to that. Before Yuki could say anything, Kongo ushered her outside.

By the time, it was already sunset. Kongo gave Yuki money and she went to buy food. When she returned, all gems has as well, but was already in a state of deep sleep. And so Yuki enjoyed her red bean takoyaki and green tea, before going to her temporary room to sleep.

The next day, nothing really happened. Yuki got to know all the gems, paired up with Phosphophyllite for patrol. No Lunarians were encountered, although she and Phos had to bring shattered Zircon back to the agency. Phos continued her patrol alone, since the gem doctor, Rutile, asked her to stay behind. As a result, she now knows how to attach shattered gems back together.

Although she learned many things in one day; The strategy of assigning gems with hardness of 6 and above inside the city while hardness 5 and below patrols the edge of the city, there was an unconscious gem named Padparadscha with holes in her body, resulting the disability to stay awake for a long period of time, a gem specializing in taking care of winter, Antarcticite, who can only be active when it's winter.

"Wait, if Phos-senpai's hardness is 3.5, why is she in the city?" Yuki asks. "Phos is... different. Literally. The current Phos is different from the previous Phos. This one... is stronger. Much stronger," says Rutile. They way she say it sounded... sad. So Yuki did not press into that matter.

When they finished attaching Zircon, it was sunset. Already time for the patroling gems to head back. Yuki went out to a minimarket and returned with food. As expected, all the gems has fallen asleep in their shared room. Again, Yuki stayed in the first floor, enjoyed her red bean takoyaki and green tea.

"So you're the interning student?" Someone asks. Yuki turned her head to the dark hallway, "I am," she answered curtly. A gem with red, medium long asymmetrical haircut appeared. There were some floating, silver orbs around her.

"I'm Cinnabar. I patrol the night. And for your own safety, I suggest you don't come near me," she said, walking past Yuki. "Why?" Yuki asks. Cinnabar stopped walking, standing still in front of the door. "If gems touch my poison, that part can no longer absorb sunlight, thus need to be chipped away."

"If human touch them, that part needs to be amputated."

Cinnabar left, not saying another word.

()()()()()

The next day, again, Yuki was woken up by Ghost. After getting ready, Yuki went for the morning meeting. Of course, the other gems was already there. Once Yuki approached, the Speaker, Jade, explained their routes.

"Phos and Yuki is going to patrol along this road and meet up with Bortz and Diamond here. After exchanging reports Phos and Yuki will continue fron there to this road here. This is where you'll meet up with Manual. You will follow their route and then return in the evening," Jade explained. ' _Ah, they didn't call me by my codename..._ ' Yuki thought.

Shortly after, they dispersed. Today's patrol is silent, but that is quite alright. They're meeting with Manual, the hero Iida interned with. Yuki hasn't really checked her phone for any texts. Her ring can make phone calls, in fact today she tried to call Iida and Midoriya, but neither answered.

Time passed by. When they reached the meeting point, Manual and Iida was seen to have a conversation. Whatever it is, it must've been important. However Phos had no intention to slow down, and instead called the pro hero as she waved her golden hand.

"Shimokaze!" Iida exclaimed. Yuki simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Tenya, is this a classmate of yours?" Asked Manual. Iida nodded and introduced Yuki to him, while Yuki introduced him to Phos.

"What a coincidence!" Manual said enthusiastically. Then he bent his body slightly, eyeing Yuki's sword. "Oh, you're a Wielder! That's amazing!" He exclaimed, patting Yuki's shoulder.

As they were casually talking, Iida noticed a strange "black thing" on the sky. He informed the other three and they tilted their head upwards. "Ah," Phos exclaimed calmly, "A Lunarian. Single sunspot."

"Try taking it down, Yuki," Phos suggested as she lightly nudged Yuki with her elbow. Yuki nodded. She took her sword out and threw the sheath away, floating towards the forming Lunarians. Iida worriedly watch Yuki, asking if it's alright to let her fight by herself. "If anything happens, I'll be taking responsibility," Phos stated. "Wielders are different," Manual said, patting Iida's shoulder with a smile. "Watch and learn, it's rare to see Wielders in action."

Eerie music plays, and sakura petals were thrown by the Lunarians. Yuki prepared her sword and zoomed towards the giant Lunarian that was holding a bowl. Arrows shot at her, but Yuki deflected all of them, sending it back towards the Lunarians and stabbed them, evaporating.

Then, Yuki sliced through the giant Lunarian's body, cutting it in half. She dropped to the edge of the cloud-like platform and turned around. "It's not evaporating..." Yuki mumbled. Just as she was about to check, thorn-like star appeared from inside its body, opened wide baring its blue fang-like thorns. The star charged and nearly clamped on Yuki. However it stopped and evaporated, the blue thorns falling down along with Yuki.

Gold liquidy metal snaked around Yuki's body as she safely landed on the ground. Phos retracted her arm, "are you hurt?" she asks. Yuki shook her head. "That was close though. I didn't expect it to be a new type. I'm sorry," Phos apologized.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt thanks to you," Yuki said, shrugging. "We should proceed with the patrol," Manual suggested as she patted Yuki's head. Sighing Phos lifted the blue gem thorns with her arm and walked away, Manual following close behind. Iida tapped Yuki's shoulder and gave her her sheath. Yuki muttered a small thanks, sheathed her sword, and puts on the straps.

The whole walk between them was quiet, and Yuki is suspicious

()()()()()

That night, Phos decided to patrol with Cinnabar because she can't sleep. She told Yuki to stay because it isn't part of the intern. And so Yuki stayed back. As usual, it was quiet. A bit lonely, if you will.

Yuki reached out to her phone, tapped on the screen a few times, before pressing the device to her ear. The boring 'beep' tone rang a few times, before whoever she called picked up.

" _This is Aizawa,_ " Aizawa said lazily. Yuki sighed, "you still didn't save my number, father?" She complained. Aizawa just said it's a bother, even though Yuki is his daughter. Yuki silently shook her head, "at the very least you could remember the number..."

"Anyway, father, I..." she stopped briefly, "I still don't know... how I feel about Shouto," she confessed. From across the line, Aizawa sighed deeply. He isn't good with this sort of thing, and his daughter is just as clueless. Now that's not good.

" _Todoroki is your soulmate. It's simple as that,_ " he said. " _What makes it complicate is your nonexistent emotion and the lack of ability to feel love towards others, while Todoroki is dense. Let's not forget you're currently mad at him._ "

" _I don't know why you decline the fact he's your soulmate, but you'll fall for him eventually. Just slowly embrace the fact,_ " Aizawa lectured. Yuki hummed, nodding to herself. "Thank you, father," she thanked him. Yuki talked a little more with him before bidding him goodnight and ended the call.

Shortly after she placed her phone down, an explosion was heard. Yuki shot up from her seat. She stepped outside the door, looking left and right. Thick black smoke was seen at the distance. Yuki ran back inside and grabbed her sword, strapping the straps to her waist and was about to ran back outside.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Bortz screamed at her, still in her sleeping outfit. Ah, the other gems must've been woken up by the explosion as well. "I'm going to check the situation," Yuki replied calmly. Bortz told her to wait as the other gems gets ready. Luckily it didn't take long as only a minute later all gems with hardness of 5 and above gathered in the first floor. And so they rushed outside, but Yuki bumped onto someone just outside the door.

"Shouto?"

"Shimokaze?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **.Houseki no Kuni makes their grand appearance!!!**

 **.Don't get mad at me, please, I racked my brain to create an agency but I couldn't so I went to Houseki no Kuni instead ;w; and the rest of the agencies are from another anime / referenced other animes.**

 **.Oh yeah, if you haven't, you should watch Houseki no Kuni. It's a CG based anime, but as AniNews said, it is Exquisitely Ornate.**

 **.Almost forgot, another update will come in a few hours, so look out for it!**

 **.With that, Rica's out!**


	19. Chapter 16

[Somewhere in Hosu]

Midoriya frantically ran, trying to find the source of the discord happening in the city. He heard someone called for his class-rep, Iida, and followed the voice. He left a small road, a car flying towards him.

No sound of metal colliding with a person was heard. Instead golden liquid was wrapped around the car as it was thrown elsewhere. "Are you okay?!" A woman said as she retracted her stretchy arm. The outfit, black sword, glimmering turquoise hair seem familiar to Midoriya.

"Ph-Phosphopyllite! Where's Yuki?!" Midoriya asks in panic. Phos gritted her teeth as she wraps her arm around a Noumu, trying to restrain it from moving. "She's safe in the agency!" She replied. The Noumu freed itself and pulled Phos by her arm, throwing her. Midoriya watched in horror, and he didn't realize another Noumu behind him.

A hand pushed Midoriya away from the Noumu as he yelped and turned around. A woman with uniform the same as Phos' with red hair stretched her hand towards the Noumu. Silvery liquid formed at the tip of her fingers and shoots out, spraying the Noumu. Immediately it screamed in pain. Poison.

' _A red gem with poison? Cinnabar?_ ' Midoriya thought. "Snap out of it, kid! You're interfering!" Cinnabar screamed at him. "I-I'm sorry!" Midoriya apologized. Cinnabar instructed him to evacuate, but when Midoriya saw Manual he ran over to him.

"Where did you run off to, Tenya?!" He heard Manual said in panic. Midoriya stopped running. Pieces of puzzle started placing themselves on the right spot. Midoriya's eyes widen. He ran away from that place.

[Back to Yuki, Fastforward a Few Minutes]

They had been running for minutes. The gems were split into several teams and went their own route towards the chaos. Yuki ran with Bortz and Diamond, who was told to follow Endeavor.

And so following close behind are Yuki and Todoroki. Neither exchanged words. Suddenly, Yuki's ring rumbled on a low vibration, and Todoroki's phone rang a 'beep' as they both received a message. Still running, Yuki clicked the blue gem on her ring with her thumb. A small holographic screen appeared as it showed the message.

 _Izuku_

 _[Location Sent]_

"Midoriya?" Todoroki mumbled. Yuki turned on her heels, "he's in danger," Yuki exclaimed lowly and sprinted the other way. Todoroki followed in suit. "Shouto!" Endeavor called. "Brats! Where are you going?!" Bortz screamed at them.

"An alleyway at Ekou Road, 4-2-10! Send pro heroes after you're done on your side!" Yuki said, not looking back. "Let's go!" She faintly heard Diamond's voice. Picking up her pace Yuki unconsciously bit her lip. The sword behind her bounces and tugs with every step she took, rattling.

"How do you know he's in danger?" Todoroki asks, running beside her. "We're talking about Izuku here. He won't send it for nothing," Yuki huffed. Todoroki nodded silently. No words were exchanged afterwards even until they arrived.

Yuki floated above the building, following the small path of the alleyway. Eventually Midoriya came to view, he was lying on the ground, seemingly paralyzed. Iida was there, in the same situation, with a sword pointed at him. _They really did encountered the Hero Killer, Stain._

As the Hero Killer was about to stab Iida, Todoroki shoots out his flame, forcing the Hero Killer to jump away. Yuki took both her sword and her key out. The key morphed into another sword as she jumped down and swung the swords down at the Hero Killer. He managed to block, and Yuki backed away.

"Todoroki, Yuki!" Midoriya exclaimed in surprise. "Good thing I was with Shimokaze, I could've been late when I saw your message," Todoroki commented. Ice charged towards Stain, while it went under Yuki's feet.

"It's okay, pro heroes will be here in a few minutes!" Yuki exclaimed as she backed away and stood besides Todoroki. She used her wind to lift Midoriya and the injured hero, Native, towards them. Although they spun around at the result of being paralyzed.

"We won't let you hurt them anymore," Todoroki stated. Midoriya then informed not to get their blood licked by him, otherwise they would end up like the rest of the three. As Todoroki planned to keep his distance a knife flew past and cut his cheek.

Stain charged at them and attacked. Yuki quickly reacted and blocked the knife that was swung at her. She heard fire from behind and when she looked back Stain was a few meters away from them. Stain caught his sword and once again attacked.

Todoroki grew an ice wall which Stain easily cut through. Yuki stepped on the ice. Both swords of her swung at him, jumping on every ice Todoroki created. "To not use your Quirk against someone who uses close combat... that was a wrong choice!" Stain said. Yuki gritted her theeth, slashing at Stain but he quickly dodged and cut her cheek, grabbed her hair, slamming her down to the ground and held her on spot. Yelping in pain Yuki tried to free herself from Stain's grasp.

"Shimokaze!" Todoroki tried to use his fire but Stain threw two knife at his arm, deactivating his flame. Stain pointed his sword downwards and was about to stab Yuki but Midoriya suddenly grabbed him and dragged him on the wall.

"Izuku?!" "I can move again just fine!" Midoriya screamed. Stain elbowed his back and forced Izuku to let go as both of them fell down. Yuki went up to her knees, grabbed Izuku and flew away as Todoroki's ice attacked him.

"I got free first, so I can think three possibilities..." Midoriya said as Yuki slowly puts him down. "The more prey he got the less effective it gets, the amount of blood affects the time limit, or the bloodtype has different effectiveness!"

The Hero Killer grinned, "yeah, that's correct," he said calmly. Yuki gripped both swords tightly as Midoriya confessed he can't make a plan yet despite knowing Stain's weakness. "I want to hurry up and take them away from here, but from how he reacts to my Quirk I guess it's out of the question," Todoroki said.

"I can try to fly them out of here, but if they can't keep their balance then it's impossible," Yuki clicked her tongue. "The best course of action is to hold him back and wait for the pro heroes."

Midoriya activated his Full Cowling. Since Todoroki is bleeding Midoriya and Yuki will distract the Hero Killer while Todoroki will be the one attacking from behind. "That's risky," Todoroki pointed out, "but, well, the three of us will protect them."

Yuki and Midoriya charged. They jumped on the wall, kicked off of it and went behind the Hero Killer, as to confuse him. Todoroki uses his ice to attack. Midoriya charged fron behind in an attempt to punch the Hero Killer but he dodged and was about to slash when Yuki slammed her swords on him. He jumped away and Todoroki shot flames at him.

However Stain managed a cut on Midoriya's ankle. Midoriya fell with a grunt of pain. "Izuku!" Yuki screamed, attacking Stain with her swords as he dodged. Stain kicked Yuki's black sword away from her, the tip of the spike cuts Yuki's palm.

Wincing Yuki jumped away from him and Todoroki's ice attacked Stain. As Stain jumped away he licked Midoriya's blood on his blade. "I-I'm sorry!" Midoriya apologized. Yuki clicked her tongue, slashing her sword again at Stain. Stain cut Yuki's arm to forced her drop her sword. As Yuki stopped her movements because of the sudden pain Stain kicked Yuki's back, making her smack against the wall harshly.

A scream of pain left Yuki's lips as Stain stabbed a knife on her left hand, pinning her as it stabbed into the wall as well. "Dammit!" Todoroki cursed, ice kept chasing Stain. "That's enough! Please, just stop, all of you!" Iida screamed.

Yuki gritted her teeth to prevent another cry of pain as her other hand gripped the knife to pull it off. However upon hearing Iida, her gritted teeth is only to bottle up all the third anger she's expiriencing. "Then stand the fuck up, Tenya! Stand up and stop us!" Yuki screamed.

"Don't forget who you want to be, Iida!" Todoroki screamed as flame engulf his left side. He shoots out flames but for the umpteenth time. Todoroki stomped the ground as ice sprouts out of the ground while Stain stepped over them easily. "If you're too focused on your Quirk, you'll get clumsy!" Stain said. He lowered his body, sword ready to slice Todoroki in half.

Todoroki watched with wide eyes, and everything seemed to slow down. A slender, cold hand pushed him away, sending him flying away with a boost of a whirlwind. The Hero Killer's blade made contact with Yuki's back, deeply cutting into it. Yuki fell down with a thud, white hair sprawled on her back as blood seeped through.

"Yuki!" Midoriya screamed, still unable to move. Todoroki, although not a drop of his blood was licked, freezed in horror. Not knowing what to do. Stain stepped on her back, pressing down the wound as Yuki clenched her eyes closed in pain. "Watch, Ingenium," he said, licking the blood on his blade, "as I kill the friend that wants to save you."

Stain lifted his sword. A split second, as he thrusted his sword downwards, Iida kicked the sword using his Recipro Burst. The impact snapped the sword in two. Planting that same foot on the ground Iida spun around and kicked Stain away.

"What..." he heard a weak voice, "t-took you... so long?" Iida frowned as he crouched down. "Forgive me," he apologized as he picked Yuki up before placing her down to lean on the wall. Todoroki snapped off of his shocked state and ran over to the two.

"Midoriya and Todoroki as well. This has nothing to do with any of you, and I apologize," he said. "Why are you--" "that is why I won't let you three shed another drop of blood!" Iida stated.

Yuki tried to focus her blurry vision as the numbing pain in her back spreads through her body. "Shit..." Yuki muttered. "You idiots!" She heard Native, "He's after me and that boy in white armor right? Don't fight him! Run!"

"Well he's not exactly giving us the chance here..." Yuki mumbled. The Hero Killer relentlessly attacked Todoroki, in a way it almost looked as if he was desparate. Like Yuki. Desparate to stand up and fight, to protect her classmates. She received indirect responsibility, as Aizawa's daughter, who is their homeroom teacher, to protect her classmates. Even if it takes her life.

And she never felt so _useless._

' _Dammit..._ ' she gritted her teeth. ' _Dammit, dammit dammit dammit!_ ' Mentally kicking herself, frustration washed over her. ' _Move it, you useless girl! Fucking stand up!_ _Do something! Move something!_ ' She felt her finger twitch.

"That's all I need!!"

Todoroki blasted his flames towards Stain as he was falling down. Midoriya and Iida closed their eyes, preparing for the painful impact when they hit the ground. Instead when they opened their eyes, they were slowly spinning around in midair, whirlwind beneath them.

As they slowly descend to the ground, Todoroki turned around. Yuki stood with her right hand outstretched, slowly lowering. Her left hand held her stomach, body bent forward and her legs seemed as if it will give out in any moment.

And it did.

Todoroki caught Yuki before she dropped to the floor. Her long hair drooped to her sides, revealing her cut costume and the long cut from her left shoulder to her right waist. Blood flow freely from it, staining her pink skirt. Yuki held Todoroki's hand with her own, cold ones. "I'm sorry..." she muttered weakly.

"Yuki!!"

()()()()()

The world was blinding.

Everything was extremely bright when Yuki opened her eyes. The blank white ceiling is similar to her own; so empty yet it makes her feel safe, serene. And yet why does _this one_ made her feel like it's unfamiliar.

Looking to her side she saw a man with white doctor coat left the room. A quiet sigh left Yuki's lips. ' _Right... how can I forget that?_ ' She mentally slapped herself. Yuki propped herself up with both elbows. Pain shot on her back, making her groan.

"Shimokaze!" She heard someone exclaimed. Todoroki came over to her bed and helped her sit upstraight. "Thanks..." Yuki mumbled. Todoroki gripped her shoulder, sighing in relieve. "I'm glad you're awake."

Yuki nodded. She looked over to Iida, who flashed her a small smile before turning away, staring at his casted hands. Yuki looked back at Todoroki, "what did I miss?" She asks. Todoroki frowned. "I'll tell you when Midoriya is here."

Speak of the Devil, Midoriya entered seconds later. He seemed extremely happy when he saw that Yuki was awake but then when he heard Iida has just finished his diagnosis. "My left hand," he started, "could have permanent damage."

"Both of my arms are injured, but my ledt took the worst blow. He severed what was called Brachial Plexus Nerve. I might be having trouble moving my fingers and expirience numbness. It might be healed if I receive injury," Iida explained.

"When I saw the Hero Killer, I lost my sight. I should've called for help instead of charging blindly like that. I hate him, yes, but he's not wrong. So until I succeed in becoming a hero, this will be my reminder."

"I... feel the same way, Iida," Midoriya confessed as he clenched his right fist. He gave Iida a wide smile. "Let's get stronger together!" He cheered. Yuki watched quietly, while Todoroki had a dumbfounded, and almost guilty.

"I'm... sorry..." he suddenly apologized. Midoriya, confused, asked why. "It's just... I feel like everytime I got involved in something, other people got their hand messed up," Todoroki confessed. Yuki blinked a few times, then glanced at her bandaged left hand.

"That's right, my hand got stabbed," she deadpanned. The guilt in Todoroki's face gotten worse. "A curse... this is a curse..." Todoroki mumbled. Iida and Midoriya cracked a laugh as they pointed out how surprised they are, knowing Todoroki could actually make a joke. Todoroki denied that and said he's a "hand crusher or something," and once again making the other two laugh.

A soft giggle came into their ear. They turned their head to Yuki, who had her hand covering her mouth. Her shoulder shook with every small laughter that left her lips. The three boys stares dumfoundedly with pink dusted their cheeks.

Might be overrating it, but for them it sounded like the angel was laughing.

"Y-you... just laughed..." Iida pointed out the obvious. "Yeah... I did..." Yuki said, wiping the tears in the corner of their eyes. A very small smile edged on her lips. "It wasn't too bad," she said softly.

The boys now has red on their cheeks. Todoroki gulped; he walked over to her and sit besides her. "Shimokaze..." he softly grabbed her hand. Taking deep breaths he tried to calm his nervousness down. Yuki didn't pull her hand away, and for some reason that only makes his nervousness worst.

"I... I was scared. When you passed out that night. There was so much blood and I thought... you were gone. I didn't want that. I haven't earned your forgiveness, I haven't properly apologize, and..." he stopped briefly, "...I realized I've fallen for you. And if it weren't for my mother that made me realize that, my stupid dense self wouldn't even realize it."

"Maybe you haven't forgive me. Maybe you did. Maybe you won't. Which is fine, but... even if it's true..." Todoroki gripped her hand tigher, looking straight into her dual colored eyes with his heterochomia ones. "Will you accept me as your soulmate?"

Yuki is at a loss of words. Todoroki _fallen_ for her? As in _love_ her? This was too sudden. Yuki could process none of this. But she wants to accept him, and at the same time she doesn't know if she loves him back or not. If Yuki accepts, what then? What if she doesn't love him? What if she hurt him?

Well with all these thoughts running throigh her head, it's obvious.

She loves him too.

"Okay," was all her answer. It might not be romantic or whatever, but it was enough to make Todoroki happy. He sighed a breath he unconsciously held. Then Todoroki gave Yuki a smile. "I'm grateful. Thank you."

Iida cleared his throat, startling the two. Midoriya and Iida was simply... watching. "Midoriya... Iida... I forgot you two were here..." Todoroki confessed. And their jaw dropped. He _forgot._ _Just like that._

"Todoroki..." Midoriya mumbled. "Yuki is my childhood friend. If you dare hurt her, I won't hesitate to punch you with my Full Cowling, okah?" he threatened. Todoroki nodded; Midoriya looks serious.

They were distracted; no one notice the redness in Yuki's cheeks.

"So... does that means we're a thing now?" Yuki asks. Todoroki turned his attention to Yuki. "I want that, yeah," he shrugged. Yuki cupped her hands near Todoroki's ear, and whispered;

"You're going to have to deal with my father, you know?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I am verry sorry.**

 **My wifi got a bit fcked up and it wasn't fixed until just a few minutes ago. Another update will be up later today, my apologies.**

 **Also I'm very sorry if I made Todoroki OOC... I don't do well with fluffs ;w;.**

 **With that, Rica's out!**


	20. Chapter 17

Due to Yuki's severe injury, she could not continue her internship for the next four days, and was forced to stay in the hospital. Iida left a few days ago with his mother and Todoroki continued his internship. Even Midoriya left on the sixth night, leaving Yuki alone in the hospital.

During her stay her gem senpais visited and shared their reports. But of course the one visited Yuki the most often is Phos and Ghost, to the point they stayed overnight with her. Yuki was glad she could still participate in the internship, even though not physically.

And today is the last day of internship, and the day Yuki would be dispatched from the hospital. Ghost, Phos, Diamond and even Kongo came over to the hospital, carying her things. Even though Yuki planned to went over and say goodbye to the gems, they decides to help her out instead.

"Really, I can't bother you anymore than this," Yuki sighed as she reluctantly stood still while the gems changed her clothing. "No, no! Your wounds aren't fully closed yet! No straining yourself!" Denied Diamond softly. Yuki mumbled 'okay' and kept quiet until they finished dressing her up in her school uniform.

"Your costume was cut pretty badly, so Red Beryl made a new one. We had to look at the data on the suitcase though, and it was pretty hard to make her not add or change the costume," Phos, irritated, scratched her gem hair. Yuki nodded and thanked the gems. They all went down to the gate of the hospital, where Midoriya was seen talking to Cinnabar.

"Shinsha?" Called Phos, a bit surprised. Cinnabar whipped her head towards Phos and blushed, the floating mercury poison distorted its perfect sphere shape. And so, side by side, the two students bowed down and once again, thanked them.

"It was indeed a short time, but I hope you won't forget this expirience," said Kongo as he patted Yuki's head. Midoriya's too. As the two stood up straight, Ghost approached Yuki and gave her the sword. Yuki, a bit baffled, took the sword and received a big but soft hug from Ghost and Diamond.

"Keep the sword, and carry it with you everywhere even on school grounds. Because you can't defeat Lunarians with your Quirk. And Wielders, pro hero or not, have the right to use it only when a Lunarian appeared," explained Kongo. Yuki nodded as the two gems released their hug.

"Thank you for the expirience. I will surely visit again," Yuki said. As the students walked away, they waved towards the gem until they were no longer seen. Yuki gripped the sheathed sword in front of her, staring at the initial carved on it. "SY-108," Yuki mumbled.

"I'm the 108th Wielder," said Yuki to herself. Midoriya asked if he could look at the sword (because clearly when they fought he couldn't observe the sword). Yuki nodded, and took out the sword from its sheath. The black blade briliantly reflected the light, Midoriya staring at it with awe.

"Here," Yuki offered the sword. Midoriya pointed at himself dumfoundedly, making Yuki sigh. "Take it. See if you're a Wielder or not," said Yuki. Midoriya stammered and held the sword. He could hold it, but Yuki is still gripping at it. Once she let go, however, the sword fell to the ground with a thud, along with Midoriya. Yuki blinked, "well that was unexpected."

"Y-Yuki... help...?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

()()()()()

[The next day]

Yuki had just entered the class, and she could already hear Bakugou's angry screams. Shaking her head she went over to her seat. "Oh, Shimokaze! What's that thing hanging on your waist?" Kaminari called. Yuki placed her bag dosn, and took off the sword from the waist-straps. "It's a sword," Yuki answered curtly.

"A sword? Cool!" Kaminari stated. "Why are you suddenly bringing a sword?" Asked Ojiro. Yuki then explained Kongo's request, and how the school already approved. Shortly after they talked about their internship. Of course they are most intrigued about the four students that encountered the Hero Killer, Yuki slightly sulked when Endeavor was mentioned.

Kaminari blurted out that in a way, the Hero Killer was kinda cool but then at Iida's darkened expression Kaminari apologized. However Iida shrugged it off and returned to his old self, demanding the students to take their seats as class was about to start.

Todoroki and Yuki glanced at each other seconds before Aizawa entered the class. After a short greeting, the teacher then started homeroom regarding the internship. "Whatever you expirienced, use it on the upcoming barrier you will face," he said. "Yes sir!" The students replied.

He glanced at Yuki and Todoroki. "And to students having a relationship..." He started, Yuki's shoulder tensing up slightly. "I will tolerate no couple-acts in school, is that clear?" He said. Neither of the two replied, but their classmates started whispering around...

"Do I make myself clear?" Aizawa repeated slowly, eyes narrowing. Yuki fisted her hand. "Y..." Yuki mumbled, glancing at Todoroki. When he nodded, Yuki just sighed silently. "Yes sir," they replied loud enough for the class to hear. While Todoroki looked forward, unfazed, Yuki looks down on her table with a faint blush.

"Wha-- Todoroki?!" Kaminari shrieked in surprise. "With Shimokaze huh? You're bold! So manly!" Kaminari grinned. Yaoyorozu went to congratulate Yuki while Uraraka gave her a thumbs up. Aizawa slipped a small smile the students didn't notice. But he _did_ notice Bakugou's menacing glare on Todoroki. He then sighed.

"That is all. Homeroom dismissed."

()()()()()

Today's hero basic training took place in Field Gamma, "a dense spread of factories that wind together to create an intricate mazelike alleys," as All Might explained it. He then continue to explain that this is a race. "I will send a distres signal from somewhere inside. You will start at the border and race to see who can rescue me first!" He finished his explanation.

Then all teams has been divided, with Yuki in group one along with Midoriya, Ojiro, Iida, Ashido and Sero. "On your marks!" The racers prepared themselves while the rest of the class watched, and theorizing who will be the winner.

"START!" The six students used their Quirks. Yuki used her wind to jump around on the top, her sword rattling behind her. But then a gush of wind flew past her as Midoriya was seen in front. "That move..." Yuki observed, "Katsuki!" She exclaimed. Picking up her pace she raced past Midoriya, looking back as the green-head fell down. She grimaced, and continued hopping.

In the end she got second, good enough. She then watched the other team, while sitting down nonchalantly. "I wonder if a Lunarian can appear on school ground..." she mumbled to herself.

In her daze the class ended quickly, unfortunately she missed Todoroki's turn. Midoriya tapped Yuki's shoulder and helped her up. In that instant sakura petals started raining down on them. Eerie music started to play from the sky as well.

"My question was answered," Yuki said calmly. A sunspot started forming as the cloud-like plate appeared from the blackness. Mineta shrieked in horror as he pointed at the Lunarians.

"I leave it to you, Young Shimokaze," said All Might. Yuki released the sheath from the straps, taking out her sword and throwing the wooden sheath behind her. Almost instantly trishula-like arrows was shot at them. She swung her sword against the arrows, and they flew back.

"I'll--" "I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Bakugou flew over Yuki using his explosion. "Katsuki! Dammit!" Yuki chased after Bakugou as the said boy flew towards the Lunarian. He blew away all the incoming arrows, and managed to land on the edge of the platform and exploded the nearby archers. As they dissipated, the smoke they turned into wraps around Bakugou tightly.

"The fuck?!" He growled as he activated his Quirk. However the more he explodes the dense cloud the more it wraps around him. An archer drawed its bow, aiming closely at Bakugou when suddenly Yuki sliced the archer vertically, jumped towards the giant Lunarian and sliced it in half.

The Lunarian reverted to a giant puff of smoke that quickly dissipated. Yuki grabbed Bakugou's metallic colar, flew back to their classmates and threw him onto the platform harshly. Bakugou grunted at the impact, and when he kneeled to stood he faced the black tip of Yuki's sword. For him and Midoriya, it was a form of Yuki saying "you could've gotten hurt" after something reckless.

Of course it isn't the best way to express it.

"A scratch or two isn't a big deal," he clicked his tongue. Yuki's cold gaze hardened at him. "But you taken to the moon is," she fired back. Rolling his eyes Bakugou denied Yuki's word and insisted that he could. Yuki edged the blade closer to him. "Since you can't shut your mouth and your damned ego for two seconds," she raised her sword, "I'll shut it for you."

The sword was brought down, but All Might held Yuki by her wrist. "Calm down, Young Shimokaze," he said calmly. Yuki took a deep breath, huffing it slowly. As All Might released his grip Yuki started walking away to take her sheath. "Damn, she got scary... Midoriya, does this happen a lot?" She heard one of her classmates said.

Of course Yuki know the answer; quite frequently. She sheathed her sword and strapped it around her waist without looking back. "I'm sorry. As the only female in the three of us," she refered to her childhood friends, "Izuku and Katsuki are my responsibility, so I will report this to Mr. Aizawa myself," Yuki said before walking away. Bakugou shouted at her, "I never asked to, damned Shimoka!"

"Neither did I."

()()()()()

After class, Yuki, as promised, reported Bakugou's act earlier. Aizawa called the said boy and lectured him, while Yuki with her three friends and Todoroki left for the station. It was a fun walk, however Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka won't stop teasing the two couple. Both just shrugged it off, however, as they waited for the train.

"My train's here," Todoroki mumbled as his train arrived. He stepped into the train, "see you guys tomorrow," he said. Yuki gave a small wave of hand as the door closed and the train left. Midoriya and Yuki's train will come in a few minutes, so they passed the time by chatting around.

"YOU DAMNED FREAK!" Someone screamed, no doubt it was Bakugou. The four of them turned around to see Bakugou stomping over their way, obviously angry. He sputtered nonsense (at least to Yuki) that he could beat those "ghost people" by himself. Sighing, Yuki waited until the explosive boy gets closer before unstrapping her sword and threw it at Bakugou.

He caught it with ease but then fell as the sheathed sword brought him down. Yuki just watched as the boy struggled to lift it, even with both hands. He was getting attention, and to save him from shame Yuki stepped over and easily lifted the sword, strapping it back to her waist.

"You're not a Wielder, Katsuki. and Quirk can't kill those Lunarians. You stand no chance against them," Yuki calmly said as their train arrived. Yuki waved Iida and Uraraka goodbye as he dragged Midoriya into the train, leaving Bakugou. It doesn't look like he wants to enter anyway. And so the train left.

"Yuki... aren't you a little bit harsh on him?" Midoriya asks quietly. Yuki blinked at him blankly. "Aren't you a bit too soft on him?" She fired back. Midoriya flinched and mumbled around. Yuki placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'll have to talk about him to father."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I was supposed to upload this after the second extra chapter... but oh well.**


	21. I need Help

**Heya! Rica's here!**

. **Let's cut to the chase.**

 **I have a favor to ask for the upcoming chapters.**

. **When I added the Ultimates of NDRV3, I forgot about their Quirks. And I honestly have no idea what their Quirks will be. Please help me by sending your ideas of what their Quirk will be through commenting or DM!**

. **Currently I am focusing on only six of them, which I'll list down below with their Talents. But if you want to send ideas for the other ten, go ahead!**

. **If you haven't finished the gameplay or watching the gameplay, there will be spoiler for Rantaro and Maki's Talent.** **Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist.**

 **Saihara Shuichi, Ultimate Detective.**

 **Momota Kaito, Ultimate Astronaut.**

 **Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader.**

 **Harukawa Maki, Ultimate Assassin.**

 **Amami Rantaro, Ultimate Survivor.**

 **You can look at the wiki for their picture. Maybe it can help creating ideas for Quirk like I did with Yuki.**

. **I will also take request for a one-shot (in separate book)! However I will focus on the users' request whose Quirk ideas are selected. There are some rules for the request and idea:**

 **I only accept one request per user.**

 **I accept fluff, drabble, angst, AU, and lime.**

 **I DO NOT accept lemon request because I suck at it (I am practicing though)** **and Character x OC/Reader x Character.**

 **Character x OC is always welcome, just leave me a description of your OC (Personality, height, hair color, eye color, etc).**

 **If you use a canon model / another character for your OC (like me, using IA for Yuki's model) leave the name in the comment.**

 **You may leave one or more Quirk idea for the characters, don't forget to write their names.**

 **Here is an example.**

 **grapeapplefan [you don't have to write your username]**.

. **Quirk for Akamatsu Kaede**

. **[Insert Quirk idea]**

. **I want a simple, fluffy one shot of Midoriya and Reader [or OC] going to the beach for a holiday/date!**

. **[Optional: OC description / leave a name of a character you use as your OC's model]**

 **.Of course I know making power idea for multiple characters isn't easy, and rewarding with only one request is unfair. Which is why I will re-open request on that book a week or two after the selected request is posted!**

. **aaand that about wraps it up! I assure you this will** **be a great help, because I plan on having the Ultimates as a big impact with the storyline (wish me luck!).**

 **.If I receive enough reply, I will update on the next Wednesday.**

. **Thank you, and with that, Rica's out!**


	22. Chapter 18

It's 5.39 in the morning. Yuki woke up feeling cranky and ill-tempered for some reason. She got up from bed, went to the bathroom to shower. She thought that may be it would help, but no. Leaving the bathroom all dried up she hang her pink towel on the opened door of her dresser and put on her uniform.

Shortly after she left her room, it was 5.56. Descending down the stairs with her backpack she headed straight to the kitchen she put on her apron and decided to make _ozoni_ (soup containing _mochi_ rice cakes) for breakfast. By the time she finished cooking and setting the food on the table, along with an _iyokan_ (Japanese citrus fruit), Aizawa left his room, already wearing his hero outfit.

"Morning," he greeted nonchalantly. Yuki glanced at him with a sour expression. She took off the apron, sat down and ate her breakfast in silent. Aizawa raised an eyebrow. ' _What now?_ ' He thought with a sigh. Sitting down he grabbed his chopsticks and watched his daughter, head hung low with her lips forming something akin to a pout.

Her mood is definetely _not_ because that time of month, no.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing," she mumbled as a reply. Muttering a quiet 'thank you for the food' she took the dishes to the sink, rolled up her sleeves and washed the utensils. Aizawa took that time to rack his brains for reasons. Her sudden bad mood is, as any other normal girls, are bad. Nothing really happened in the yesterdays, her cat Blizzard is in good shape, today is the exam, and... oh wait.

Yuki _despised_ exams.

"Exams are important, Yuki," he said to her. Yuki dried her hands, saying it's unimportant. "How exactly?" Aizawa asked with a raised an eyebrow. His daughter rolled down her sleeves, took her backpack, said to him, "we're forced to learn and memorize things that I know I will never use in the future," and walked away. Aizawa called after her, but she ignored it and slammed the door closed.

Yuki walked to the station, not far from her house. Taking out her headphones she plugged it in into her iPod, and turned on the music. She proceeded with opening the Message app, tapped on Midoriya's contact and quickly typed 'I'm going ahead.' She sent it and without waiting for any reply she shoved it into her pocket.

The music she listened along the road and the train ride at least calmed her down, but she knows her mood will drop to its lowest point when the exam starts. While she might be smart enough to at least got into the top ten, that doesn't stop her from hating "useless" exams. And, true to her thoughts, when the exam started her mood dropped. It was easy, and of course some troubled her. Leaning on her hand she lazily skimmed across the questions and quickly filled them in.

Todoroki spared a glance behind him. Seeing Yuki all "pouty" and surrounded with gloomy aura worries him. But at the same time he chuckled because he considered it cute. Maybe he can try cheering her up after this. No hugs and kisses in school, not like he want to rush things. Just a simple small talk should suffice.

After time is up, Yuki, who sat on the very back collected the answer sheets of her row. After that she gave them to Aizawa, walked back to her chair and sat down, head on table. Todoroki and Midoriya approached. "Y-Yuki?" Midoriya stuttered. "I got it all easy, don't worry," Yuki said, almost slurring as if she's drunk. Todoroki asked if she was okay, and her only reply is "fuck education."

Todoroki only raised an eyebrow.

()()()()()

And so, the day of the Practical Exam began.

"I'm sure you've gotten wind on what the exam will be like," Aizawa said. Many teacher was there too. Kaminari confidently said (yelled) they are going to fight robots, but suddenly the Principal popped out from Aizawa's scarf-like weapon and announced that the exam has been revisioned for multiple reasons.

"Revisioned, sir...?" Asked Yaoyorozu. Nezu climbed down using Aizawa's scarf, Thirteen securing him. "Well you see, one of your classmate informed their complaints about fighting robots to your homeroom teacher here, and Aizawa informed it to me," Nezu explained. Ashido shrieked in frustration. "Who was it?!" She asked with high-pitched voice.

"Me," Yuki answered with her usual blank face. "Why did you do that?!" Kaminari shrieked, his fingers crackling with electricity. The "Idiotic Duo" (as Yuki call them) started throwing tantrums at her. While doing so Yuki noticed none of the teacher tried to stop the two, so Yuki concluded that she'll have to take matters to her own hands. So she gave them a glance and said, "if you want to be robot cleaners for the rest of your life then so be it," and shrugged.

The two instantly sulked at her words. "Indeed, we won't be fighting robots for living," Tokoyami nodded to himself. Nezu cleared his throat. "So, from now on we will focus on battles againts flesh-and-blood opponents. It is critical that our teaching simulates practical expirience as closely as possible!" Nezu explained. He gave a look to the students, "as such, all of you will be paired..." then raised his hand towards the teacher, "and fight one of your teacher here! Your partner and teacher has been decided. We also considered your battle moves, grades, and friendships, so without any further ado..."

"First of all, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu will be fighting me," declared Aizawa, grinning. Todoroki gave a glance to Yuki; she doesn't look like she mind, so maybe there'll be no problem. I mean she can't exactly complain, now could she?

"Then, Midoriya with Shimokaze..." said Aizawa. While Yuki might be the one to complain and asked for the exam revision, she didn't know they'll be fighting their teachers. And who she'll be paired with. However, Izuku's name is mentioned, and if she guessed right...

"...and Bakugou," Aizawa finished. The two boys exchanged preplexed look, and Yuki's shoulder slumped. "Should've known," she muttered under her breath. Now who will be the opponent? Obviously not Aizawa. The Principal? No, not possible. Thirteen... Midnight... Ectoplasm... All teachers wouldn't seem to be a fit for the three. ' _Which leaves us to..._ '

All Might appeared behind Aizawa.

"I shall be your opponent!" All Might exclaimed, his left hand fisted. "Work together to defeat me, you three!" He said. To fight All Might... Yuki called it, but that didn't stop her from shuddering. Could they possibly defeat him? Of course not. Not with Midoriya; he practically worshipped the number one hero. Bakugou? Quite, quite possibly - if he can sit still for two minutes and make a plan. But of course, that is out of the question.

"The tests will begin at the same time. You'll go to your designated arena with your opponents. Whoever finishes first can go to the monitoring room to watch. That is all," Aizawa said, walking away along with the other teacher. "Shimokaze," Todoroki called. "Try not to get hurt," he said to her. Yuki let out a low moan of frustration, "I'm bound to get hurt," she said and nibbled on her thumb. Todoroki frowned softly. "I guess you're right."

Aizawa glanced over his shoulder. During the meeting last night, when he announced that Yuki will be partnered with Midoriya and Bakugou, All Might denied it. Even Present Mic was skeptical about it. While the girl is on tandem with Midoriya, it doesn't apply to Bakugou.

 _"As the only female in the three, Midoriya and Bakugou is her responsibility,"_ he remembered saying that. He also remembered All Might's baffled look. Who knows why, it probably has something to do with Yuki's report a week before the exam. She'll pass, he knows for a fact.

But that doesn't stop him from worrying.

()()()()()

"Why not play a card game?"

The bus ride towards the arena was dead quiet, it worried All Might. He hasn't looked to the seats behind him. He was... hesitating? "Not possible," said Yuki. She was sitting beside All Might in the front row. When asked why she simply shrugged and told him to look behind, which he did, and...

Midoriya sat on the closest seat to All Might, shoulder tense. Bakugou sat on the very back of the bus. 'Oh, that's why...' All Might sweatdropped. "They were never on good terms," Yuki sighed, shaking her head.

If only she could go against his father. Saying out loud she wants to be a detective, saying out loud that she refuse her chosen partners... but she was never able to. She thought after being able to feel anger she could, but it was proven wrong. 'But one day... one day I'm sure...'

The bus came to a stop, and the four of them stepped off. "This is where we will fight," said All Might. They stood before a replica of a city. "F-fight? You can't expect us to def--" Yuki elbowed Midoriya on his side. "Stop being pessimistic. It won't help you." All Might laughed while Midoriya cringed at the pain. "Yes, yes. A hero can't be pessimistic, young Midoriya! Now then, allow me to explain."

The have 30 minutes to either leave through the gate or put a handcuff on their opponent. Should they feel they can beat him, then it's fine if they win. But if they are overwhelmed then they definetely should run. Both Yuki and Midoriya understand that. "And before we go any further!" All Might suddenly exclaimed, "during our lesson a few weeks ago, the Lunarians attacked. Which is why the principal himself called to some of the agencies! Nine other stages is guarded with the gems!"

"Not ours?" Asked Yuki. All Might laughed once again. "We have you here. There are times when a hero fights multiple enemies. Since you're the only one who can defeat them, you should make them your priority to defeat. If they ever made an appearance," he explained. Yuki nodded, more to herself then her teacher. "Yes, of course."

"Now then, given the circumstances you may think that running away is the best option, but," All Might took out something that looks like braces (created by Hatsume), putting two on each wrist and one on each ankle. "This'll tone us down by fifty percent of our body weight! Sure is heavy..." He muttered the last part. Bakugou clicked his tongue, "toning it down to our level? Underestimating us?" And yet again, All Might laughed.

"We'll see about that."

()()()()()

"Don't fucking follow me, Deku!"

"K-Kacchan, I really think we should avoid battle no matter what!" As the three of them walked down the open road, Midoriya desperately tried to reason with Bakugou as to not fight All Might, implying they will definetely lose. Yuki walked behind the two bickering boys, listening with her usual blank face.

"We'll let him toy with us, then when he's exhausted I'll let him have it!" Bakugou growled. Yuki sighed, crossing her arms. "You really think we'll last 'till then?" She asked. Bakugou didn't answer. "Y-Yuki's right, Kacchan. This is All Might we're talking about... even with that handicap, you ca--"

Bakugou swung his arm across Midoriya's face, hitting him on his face. Midoriya fell down with a grunt. Frowning Yuki walked over to Midoriya, kneeling beside him. "Katsuki, can you please listen to Izuku just this once?" She asks, frowning at the explosive boy. In return, he gave her a menacing glare. "Shut up. You think I need his help to win? Well big time."

"If... we want to pass, you gotta listen to me, Kacchan!" Midoriya exclaimed, holding his bruised cheek. Bakugou turned around in rage. "I DON'T NEED YOUR QUIRK TO WIN, FUCKING DEKU!" He yelled at the green-head. Midoriya, angered as well, screamed, "STOP YELLING, THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T TALK PROPERLY!"

Suddenly Yuki rose to her feet, pushed Bakugou behind her, and put both her hands in front of her. She made a seven-foot wall of whirlwind, just in the nick of the time when wind (not any normal wind) blew harshly, destroying buildings and the road. Yuki clenched her teeth, getting pushed back from the pressure. Then, the wind subsided, so was her whirlwind.

"No way..." she muttered, staring at both of her hands before feeling around her face. Then she turned around, "get up, he's here!" She ordered. Midoriya shakily stood up. "Yuki, you're cracking already!" Midoriya exclaimed.

All Might stomped one feet on the ground. It created a wave of wind that cleared out the dust cloud away. "Who cares about the city?" Said All Might. Yuki prepared her staff, Midoriya cowering behind her and Bakugou grinning.

"Prepare to have a bad time, because I have arrived!"


	23. Chapter 19

"Hey, heroes, come fight me with everything you got!"

All Might stood meters away from the three student with his signature smile. A shiver went down Midoriya's spine, "w-we can't fight him! Let's run!" He ran a few steps. Ignoring the green-head Bakugou shoved Yuki harshly to the side as All Might launched towards them.

"Katsuki, wait!" Yuki reached out towards him. He stopped just a few steps ahead of her, held out his hand as the palm of his glove glows. "Stun Grenade!" Bright explosion blinded the pro hero, Bakugou jumped at him ready to blow him to bits. But All Might grabbed his face, immobilizing the ash-blond boy.

Yuki quickly acted; grabbing Midoriya's wrist and flew over All Might. They landed on a distance and ran. The ground shook. Yuki looked back, seeing Bakugou on the ground. She changed her direction, "go!" Running towards All Might. She heard Midoriya called behind her, but ignored it as she launched herself towards All Might using wind. Airborne she moved her foot in front, and hit the pro hero square on the head. He didn't flinch.

"A weak attack!" All Might grabbed her leg, and flinged her towards the direction of the entrance gate. Yuki sharpened the bottom of her staff and stabbed it on the ground to prevent her colliding with the gate. Taking the staff out she sprinted back. All Might stood behind Midoriya. The green-head activated his Full Cowling and jumped backwards. "Uh-oh, wrong move," All Might commented.

"Izuku, don't!" She called out. Midoriya looked behind him at Yuki's call, seeing Bakugou flying straight at him. "Move it, Deku!" "Kaccha--" the two of them collided with each other with a grunt. Yuki approached All Might in a flash, kicking upwards towards All Might's chin. Once again he grabbed her leg. Yuki jumped. She swung her free leg behind as if to attempt to kick him again, but she stabbed her staff on All Might's finger with all she got, forcing him to let go.

Yuki landed on the ground, stabbing her staff upwards. All Might dodged and swung his fist at her, Yuki ducked and tapped his hand with her staff, thick layers of ice frosted his whole arm. Then she leapt backwards, slamming her weapon on the ground. Ice quickly traveled on the ground and froze All Might's foot.

"Haha! Amazing, Young Shimokaze!" All Might praised. Yuki stood in front of her childhood friends. "You see, boys? Even by herself she managed to stop me! Momentarily," All Might forcibly bend his arm and easily lifted his feet, shattering the ice. "Now then, what could you do if you three work together?"

"Work together? Don't fuck with me," Bakugou said, walking with his head down. Again Midoriya tried to reason with him, but Bakugou denied. "I'll win; that's what being a hero means!" He declared. Midoriya grabbed him, then Bakugou shoved the green-head away. "For now, here's a present for the one who wants to run away!"

All Might slammed a broken iron fence on Midoriya, trapping him on the ground. Yuki flew towards All Might, but a swing of his arm sent her flying away and smack harshly against a broken building. Bakugou tried attacking him with his explosion but the pro hero punched him on his stomach, sending him flying.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called, still trapped by the iron fence. The ash-blond boy lays on the ground, twitching from the immense impact. Midoriya turned to Yuki, she doesn't look like she was moving. All Might approached Bakugou, who was shakily trying to stand up. "So many potentials wasted in you. Do you understand? There are more rooms for growth!"

"Shut up..." Bakugou muttered. "If I have to get help from that trash... then I'd rather lose..." he stated weakly. All Might raised his hand, and clenched it to a fist. "Don't regret this," he said. Bakugou stood unmoving as a fist collided with his cheek; Midoriya's fist. "Don't say you rather lose, Kacchan!"

Bakugou smacked against the ground, and out of nowhere Yuki flew towards him, picked him up and flew into an alleyway, followed by Midoriya. "Bastard, let go of me...!" Bakugou said. "Calm down. We'll go deeper then I'll put you down. I don't want All Might to Smash us out of the blue," Yuki said, panting.

"I said let go of me!" Bakugou elbowed the back of Yuki's head, making both of them fall down. Groaning in pain Yuki got up to her knees, rubbing her head. "Can't you be fucking patient for once, Katsuki?" She hissed, sending cold glares towards the explosive boy.

"W-wait, Yuki, your back is bleeding!" Midoriya exclaimed. It seems the stitches on her back is opened, fresh blood stained thr back of her costume. Yuki shook her head, "I've blocked the bleeding. But nevermind that, you haven't think of a plan, have you Izuku?" she said calmly, leaning on a wall. Midoriya shook his head, frowning.

"Very well," Yuki crossed her arms, nodding. Then she walked over to Bakugou, who was sitting across Midoriya. "And as for you..." she said lowly, then kicking his face. Midoriya yelped in surprise as Yuki grabbed Bakugou by his neck, bringing him close to her face.

"What are you saying, "I'd rather lose"? No hero will ever say that, or do you want to be one of those fraud hero? Do I need to kick you to meet the Hero Killer?" She said to him. Bakugou grunted, gripping at her wrist. "The fuck you're blabbing about, freak?!" He yelled at her, only to receive a punch across his cheek. "Yuki, that's enough!" Midoriya called, pulling Yuki away.

Bakugou pulled Midoriya away from Yuki, then slammed the white-head to the closest wall and exploded the wall beside her head.

"Shut up... I'll kill you..." Yuki gave Bakugou a blank stare, swatting his hand away. "Now then, are you planning to use us or no? You can't say that losing is fine," she pointed out, crossing her arms once again.

"Aren't you the guy that never gives up?"

()()()()()

All Might ran along the road, looking to the sides in search for the three students. He assumed that, since they're hiding, they're heading towards the exit gate. However Bakugou appeared behind him, "where are you looking?!" He screamed with eyes filled with tears. All Might turned around, only to be showered by explosions. "Now, Deku!!"

This time Midoriya appeared behind All Might, with one of Bakugou's grenade-like gauntlet, and pointed it at the number one hero. Bakugou flew away. "I'm sorry, All Might!" He apologized, taking off the safety pin. Large explosion emits from the gauntlet, pushing Midoriya back and hurt his shoulder.

The explosion is Yuki's que. She could only see All Might's shadow from inside the explosion, so using the iron chain she found, frosted and one end tied to a building's pillar, she whipped the other end into the explosion and controlled the frost so it wraps and tangled around All Might. Quickly making sure it's tied tight Yuki flew off towards the other two who had already left. "That worked out quite well," Yuki said, flying between the two boys. Bakugou scoffed. "You really think that kind of chain holds him down?"

Yuki shrugged, "that should bring us a couple seconds. Not that it matters." Midoriya contemplated if they had actually defeated All Might, but Bakugou yelled at him as the green-head previously kept saying he can't be stopped. "There's no way he's defeated with that, you scum! When he catches up, it's my turn to blow him up!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Yes, yes. And then?"

All Might appappeared between the three of them.

Bakugou aimed his hand at All Might but he destroyed the gauntlet with a punch. "Why so surprised?" Next he destroyed Midoriya's gauntlet. Yuki smacked her staff downwards, All Might grabbed it and snapped it in half. Immediately the half of the staff glows. All Might glances at it in confusion. "Stalemate," Yuki said.

Yuki grabbed Midoriya and Bakugou and flew towards the exit. Midoriya looks back, seeing All Might frozen, still holding the broken staff. "We need to hurry," Yuki said. However she was suddenly fling backwards. At the same time, to prefent the other two getting thrown away with her, she lets go of them. A chain was wrapped around her ankle, she was slammed to a building, and fall down to the concrete.

Then All Might, who was freed from the ice, kneed Bakugou on his chin and he too slammed to a building. Midoriya ran after him. All Might grabbed his wrist as Bakugou flew from the building towards them. Once he's close, All Might slammed Bakugou to the ground using Midoriya.

"Amazing, heroes!" All Might exclaimed, dangling Midoriya in his hand and holding Bakugou with his foot, pressing him to the ground. "Reluctantly, you worked together to defeat me. However, that is merely the prequisite of this exam!" All Might turned his head to where he threw Yuki. The said student flew towards him, not with her staff but with her black sword taken out. He threw Midoriya at her, they collided and fell to the ground.

"Blowing me up using the maximum firepower seems to be your solution, but now that I've destroyed Young Bakugou's gauntlets, that firepower is now gone," All Might said, grinning with an intimidating aura surrounding him. "It's over," he declared. "Shut up..." Bakugou gritted his teeth, turning his hand so his palm faces upwards. His palm glows, before a giant explosion erupted, blowing All Might into the air.

Yuki stood up, and helped Midoriya stand. "Katsuki!" She called, "don't kill him!" and pushed Midoriya towards the explosive boy. Bakugou grabbed Midoriya by his respirator, "I'm going to throw you!" Bakugou announced. "I don't like it, but this is the only way we can win!" He lifted Midoriya, screaming the word "die" as he blew Midoriya to the sky.

"New Hampshire Smash!" All Might flew towards the airborn Midoriya, and slammed his body against Midoriya's back. Midoriya screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "Too naive, heroes!" All Might exclaimed. Bakugou clicked his tongue. "Those gloves allows me to use that maximal firepower without any risk!" He exclaimed, then grinned. "I was stupid - no way I could beat you without any risk!"

Anothet giant explosion erupted, "hurry and go, Deku!" He heard Bakugou screamed. Painfully, Midoriya crawled towards the exit. All Might caught up to him, Yuki appeared in front with her fan in hand, and swung it. The wind it created blew All Might away and Yuki's cracks gotten worse.

Bakugou was behind All Might, ready to use more explosion until All Might grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground. "Katsuki!" Yuki called. "Go... you idiots...!" She heard Bakugou said. Hesitantly, Yuki took a step back. She turned her head to Midoriya, only to see Midoriya running past her and towards All Might, "please step aside, All Might!"

" **SMASH!** "

Midoriya punched All Might, and in a flash he grabbed Bakugou and ran towards the gate. Yuki trailed beside him. "You know," Yuki started, "if Katsuki knows you carried him like this, he could kill you." Midoriya laughed sheepishly. "It's okay. All that matters is that we passed!"

"Bakugou, Midoriya, and Shimokaze passed the practical exam!"

()()()()()

Yuki let out a long sigh, resting on a sofa as she listened to Recovery Girl scolding All Might. Midoriya and Bakugou are deep asleep, all three of them healed. While her slender fingers traced along her now-gone cracks, a thought went through her mind. ' _If All Might was a real villain, and this wasn't an exam..._ ' Yuki felt a shudder waves through her body. A knock was heard, making her whole body flinch. Recovery Girl sighed and walked over to the door, opening it. Todoroki, with his regular uniform and his bag, stood behind the door.

"Shouto?" Yuki called. Todoroki turned his head to her, "Shimokaze. Are you okay?" He stepped into the nurse's room, but Yuki stood up abruptly, staggering, and pushed the boy out. "We'll talk outside. I'll be going home then, thank you for today," she bowed, then closed the door behind her.

Yuki leaned on the door, sighed again, and walked along the halls with Todoroki beside her. "So, how are you feeling?" Todoroki asked again. Yuki hummed, "better than those two, that's for sure," she replied. Todoroki nodded. However Yuki suddenly lost her balance, and if Todoroki hadn't grabbed her she would be kissing the floor now. Todoroki frowns at her and asked why she lied, in which Yuki denied as an effect from Recovery Girl's quirk.

"Must be tough, fighting All Might," he commented. Yuki shrugged her shoulders, never voicing her answer. "I'm going to change my cloth, you go on ahead," Yuki gave a small wave to Todoroki and walked faster into the halls of their school. Todoroki watched her bloodied back as she walks away. Then he changed his direction.

He went back to class 1-A. No one is inside, only Yuki's bag and her teammate's bags resting on their respective seat. Todoroki went to Yuki's chair and grabbed her backpack, then leaving the classroom in a daze. ' _How did they manage to last against All Might?_ ' He wonders to himself.

When he came back to he was already in front of the women's locker room. The blue door clicked open, revealing Yuki in her regular uniform, her sword hanging from her waist. She blinked curiously at him, before closing the door. Todoroki gave Yuki her bag. "Thanks," she wears her backpack with a blank face. Todoroki simply nodded with a frown as they started walking towards the exit.

Noticing the frown on his face, Yuki thought to herself that may be her 'thanks' was too bland. But, can you blame her? She has been like that since she was a dainty little girl. And if she decided to act like other normal girls, she would sure to creep the others out. So, looking around the hallway and making sure no one is around, she grabbed Todoroki by his sleeve and make him stop.

Todoroki turned his face slightly to face the girl, only to feel something soft on his cheek. He blinked in confusion, as Yuki turned her facevaway so he can't see it. "I really mean it," she admitted quietly. A small smile edged to his lips; ' _so she's embarassed?_ ' He thought to himself. "Yuki," he chuckled. The name gave a strange tingle on his tongue. Perhaps it's too soon to call her by her given name? Ignoring it he asked her,

"Do that again?"

"No."

Well that was a rejection.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **the story tags itself as completed wtf.**

 **anyway, I'm sorry I've been updating lesd. it's not as if I ran out of ideas or whatnot, but you may have noticed that I've been spam-updating this story and that's because is being rude. some of the content in the chapters are deleted after you update the story. there was an update, so I hope it works.**

 **also, the story isnt finished.**

 **with that, Rica's out!**


	24. Chapter 20

"Are you curious, Shigaraki Tomura?"

"About the Midoriya Izuku boy?" Asked Kurogiri. Iroha, sitting beside Shigaraki, swirls around her _Lambrusco_ wine in her glass with a small smile. She also held another picture in her hand. Shigaraki stares at the picture of Midoriya from the Sports Festival, when someone entered the bar.

"Shigaraki," called the person. He is Giran, a villain. "You've been gossipped here and there for quite some time. Heard you're planning something--" "so? Who are they?" Shigaraki asked, crushing the picture between his fingers as it turns into dust. Giran smirked, and stepped aside.

"So you're the guy?" Asked a male in his early twenties, pitch black hair and stitches below his eyes. "I've seen you in photos, but seeing you directly is disgusting," he said nonchalantly. Beside him is a high-school girl, shaking her hands up and down in excitement. "Hand man! Mr. Stain's friend right? Allow me to join! Your League of Villains!" She rambled with excitement.

Shigaraki stayed silent before he raised his hand and pointed his finger at the two newcomers. "Get them out, Kurogiri. Everything I hate -a brat and a guy who doesn't have manners- is in one place," Shigaraki hissed. Kurogiri raised his hands. "Now now, they've managed to come here. At least hear them out, Shigaraki Tomura."

"Let's not forget that big broker brought them here. There's no doubting they're at least competent fighters," Iroha added, placing down her wine. "As for the introductions," said Giran, "let's start with this high-school girl. Media's trying to cover her identity, but she's the prime suspect of multiple death caused by blood-letting."

"I'm Toga! Toga Himiko!" Toga grinned. "This is a hard world to live in! I wanna make it easier! I wanna be Mr. Stainy! I wanna kill Mr. Stainy! So lemme join you, Tomura!" She exclaimed, still giddy and excited. Shigaraki claims that he doesn't understand what she's saying and accused her of being some kind of freak.

"Rude!" Iroha announced. She walked over to Toga, and patted her head with a smile. "How can you accuse such a cute girl as a freak?" Toga gasped, leaning closer to her and said, "mommy!" In a spoiled voice. Chuckling Iroha ruffled her blond hair.

"Then, this young man here. No flashy crimes yet, but he's enamored with the Hero Killer's ideal," Giran explained. "I'm not sure about this... is this bunch really dedicated to the cause? I mean, letting this nutjob join up," he said, glancing at Toga.

"At least she could introduce herself. Make yourself useful and do the same," Shigaraki said with his usual hoarse and tired voice. "I go by Dabi," said the young man. Iroha cocked her head to her side, "and your real name?" She asks. Dabi answered, "I'll tell you when it's time. Anyway, the Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality."

Shigaraki fisted his hand, and stood up. "Don't answer what I didn't ask..." He hissed quietly. "Stain this... Stain that... Everyone nowadays is all about Stain..." he repeated grimly. Kurogiri tried to calm him down, but Shigaraki doesn't seem to listen. "Bad, bad bad... I'm in...

...a bad mood."

"You guys are no good!" Shigaraki screamed as he launched himself at Toga and Dabi. Dabi reached his hand out, and Toga took out a knife. In that instant Kurogiri used his Quirk, their hands went through the mist and had their hands face another way.

Sighing Iroha left Toga's side. Her finger of her right hand swirls with black liquid-like energy, as she walks towards Shigaraki. "Calm down, Tomura," she whispers in his ear, her right hand placed on his chest. The black energy very slowly seeped into him. "If we act according your desires, expanding this organization is only a dream."

"We're in the spotlight, we should take the chance. Accept them, Tomura. Make use of them, and the ideology he left. Every. Single. Bit of it..." Iroha separated from him, and the black energy disappears. Shigaraki pushed her away, ordering her to shut up before walking towards the door. Giran asked where he's going, but again Shigaraki ordered him to shut up and slammed the door closed.

"I thought he was going to kill us!" Toga exclaimed. She doesn't sounded worried or scared. Chuckling Iroha ruffled her hair again. "You look alright, dear," said Iroha. Toga grins, nodding her head vigorously. "I'm okay, mommy!" "You're husband is out of hands," Dabi commented. "Husband?" Iroha exclaimed, and asked him what makes him think of Shigaraki as her husband. "Is he not?" He asked. Giggling Iroha shook her head, the rainbow colors in her eyes swirling slowly.

"My husband is long gone."

()()()()()

Yuki slept soundly in class, with headphone on her head that silence out the noises of her class. Though, the music blasting loudly in her ears, strangely enough didn't wake the said girl. No one disturbed her, not even Todoroki due to Aizawa's warning.

As such, no one noticed her waking up and taking off her headphone, putting it away while blinking in sleepiness. Right on time Aizawa entered the class, ordering the students to sit once the bell rang. The class is now dead silent. "Good morning," he greeted before continuing, "in this final exam, unfortunately some failed. Which is why for the summer camp...

...everyone participates!" Aizawa announced with a grin. The failed students cheered in happiness. "Some failed, but not in the written exam. In the practical exam, however, Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, Sato, and Sero failed."

Aizawa then explained that the teachers, acting as villains, made sure that there is a chance for the student to pass. He said because if there aren't any, they would fail without being able to do anything. "We'll do our everything to utterly destroy you... saying that is only to make all of you feel cornered."

"This was another rational deception," Aizawa grinned once more. Iida fisted his hand, humiliated that he has been lied once more. He stood up, "but now that we've been lied twice, our faith to you has been shaken!" Iida exclaimed. "Way to be a wet towel, Iida," Uraraka said.

"I don't think it's fully a lie," Yuki commented, leaning her head on her hand. Aizawa nodded. "It's just as she said. Failure is still failure. You five will receive suplemental lessons that are far worse than school," and at that the five of them sulked. Yuki hums to herself, seemingly amused.

' _Summer camp... will be hell._ '

()()()()()

[After School]

The class planned to go shopping for equipments in the next day. Bakugou rejected Kirishima's offer as he said it's a waste of time. Midoriya asked if Todoroki will come too, but he said that he's going to visit the hospital.

"And what about you, Yuki?" Uraraka asked with a smile. "No, I have everything I need," Yuki replied blankly. Uraraka pouted and Yuki apologized. The girl glances around class. ' _Everyone seems so excited... Should I come...?_ ' She thought to herself.

"Shimokaze," Todoroki called. Yuki turns her head to face her boyfriend. "Shouto, what is it?" She asks. Shouto rubbed the back of his head. "I was... wondering if you want to come with me to the hospital?" He asks, slightly hesitant. Yuki cocked her head. To the hospital?

"Oi, Todoroki! What kind of a first date is that? So unmanly of you, I expected better!" Kirishima exclaimed from a distance. Todoroki quickly denied that it wasn't a date. ' _Of course it's not. But if it isn't, then why did he invite me to go to the hospital with him?_ ' Yuki asked herself, thinking.

"What for?" Yuki asked. Todoroki almost looked dejected, but then he simply replied, "I want you to meet my mother." Yuki hummed, thinking. "Sorry, maybe next time," she finally decided. She wasn't ready. It was a bit unfair but she needed time. Todoroki nods, then they went home together, separating in the train station. Yuki took a walk home, in a daze.

Finally arriving in her house she took out her key, inserted it into the slot, unlocking the door and stepping in. "I'm home," she called out just above whisper as she closed and re-locked the door. As usual, she is the first to arrive. A soft purr was heard below her. A cat with fur as white and soft as snow, blue eyes glimmering like polished aquamarine let out a small meow when Yuki looked down. Behind the white cat is another cat with black fur and yellow eyes.

"Hello Lizzie, Kuroo," Yuki greeted, kneeling down and patted their heads. The cats purred and nudged its head on to her soft hand. She stayed like that, thinking to herself as her eyes seemed so distant. "It's so strange," Yuki confessed quietly,

"it wasn't until I joined U.A... that I realized I'm actually feeling lonely."

()()()()()

The next morning, Yuki did her usual routine. After waking up she took a shower then made breakfast. After having breakfast with her father she locked herself in her room, whether to study, read books, or simply listening to music. She only left her room to make lunch. But again, soon after she locked herself in her room.

Time passed. The sun was setting when Yuki got a call from an unkown number. For hours she was absorbed on the computer screen, Yuki could've sworn her heart leapt when her phone rang. 'Since when did I get so jumpy?' She facepalmed, answering her phone. "Hello? Yuki?" Heard a panicked voice of a woman from across the line.

"Auntie?" Turns out it was Midoriya's mother. She must've called using the pay phone. "It's me, auntie. What's wrong?" She asks calmly. "I-I got a call from a police, they said I-Izuku got encountere with a v-villain!" Inko informed. Yuki jolted up from her chair, making it tumble.

"Do you know who the villain is?" Yuki asked. Inko said no, then asked if Yuki could come over so they could go to the police together. "Okay auntie. I'll be there as soon as I can," Yuki informed and without waiting for the woman to reply, she hung up. "It's got to be Shigaraki Tomura, I'm sure!" She hissed with malice hinted in her voice. With her phone still in hand she snatched her ice key, some cash and her pink hoodie before dashing out of her room.

"Father, I'm going out!" Yuki informed while hastily slipping into her hoodie. Ignoring her father's question Yuki slipped on her shoes and left the house, running. It was only a few steps away from her house when her phone rang again. She glances at the screen, it was her father. Yuki picked it up and opened her mouth to talk but he already cuts her off; "where do you think you're going?" Aizawa asked, half-yelling.

"I'm sorry father, but I got a call from Izuku's mother. She said Izuku met a villain while shopping, and she asked me if I could come over so we could go to Izuku," Yuki explained as short as she could. The line went silent. "Fine. Just make sure you and Midoriya to get home safely," Aizawa finally said. Yuki thanked him, hung up her phone, and picked up her pace.

Soon enough she arrived in the housing complex Midoriya and his mother lived at. Panting she knocked on the door and called out to Inko. It only takes seconds for the said woman to open the door, all ready to go. They called for a cab, and when they arrived, it was already nighttime.

A police officer, with cat head, brought the two of them to a building. "Izuku!" Inko called upon seeing his son. "Mom? And... Y-Yuki's here too?" Midoriya said in confusion. Inko ran over to Midoriya, crying while saying that she can't take it anymore. Midoriya gave her an apologetic smile while saying that he's alright with the police now.

"I'm glad you're safe," Yuki said. Midoriya smiled at her. But the worried and angered glint in her eyes did not went unnoticed by him. Midoriya frowned softly at her, and Yuki sighed. The chief police told the cat-police to escort them home. And so the three of them went home by the police car.

It was a safe and short ride, it didn't take long for them to arrive at Midoriya's house. After bidding them goodbye, Yuki went home with the police officer, even though she repeteadly told him that she can go home alone. She was then dropped off in front of her house. "Thank you for the ride, officer," Yuki bowed down. The police simply bid her safety and left as Yuki enters her house.

"I'm home," Yuki called out. She saw Aizawa sitting on the sofa, with the black cat beside him. "So?" He asked. Yuki shrugged, walking slowly towards her room. "They're okay," she replied shortly before closing the door to her room. She took off her hoodie, placed the belongings she previously brought with her, changed to her pajamas and finally sinking into her bed. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

"If this is how things will be for us, how will it be for us in the future?"


	25. Chapter 21

[Beginning of Summer Holiday]

Due to the high temperature, Yuki stayed in her room with her AC on. She was just lazing around on bed, enjoying the cold air. Her phone beeped, a message was received. Yuki reached out to her phone on the night stand and turned it on.

 _［U. Ochaco］_

 _Yuki! You're going to come with us to the pool, right?_

The message displayed on the screen made Yuki sigh. She ignored it, and set it aside. Then it beeped again. Yuki took a look.

 _［U. Ochaco］_

 _Don't tell me you're not. Come have fun with us, Yuki!_

And it beeped again.

 _［U. Ochaco］_

 _We barely had any fun together! Come on~_

Uraraka kept spamming Yuki like there was no tomorrow. Finally she gave in, replying she'll be there shortly, but not going to swim. When asked why, Yuki simply replied that she can't risk having her skin melting. Uraraka sent her a pout emoji, and Yuki ignores it. She layed on the bed for a few moments.

"Fucking... agh," Yuki rubbed her head. She sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," and so she stood from her bed and changed her cloth; a sleveless, galaxy-patterned hoodie with two breast pockets, dark grey short jeans, then tied her hair up. She took all the things she needs and left her room after turning off her AC. She went to the entrance, slipped into her dark-purple sneakers, and sighed. "Well," she said, standing up.

"Time to go."

()()()()()

When Yuki entered the pool area, the whole class was already there. "Huh," Yuki raised an eyebrow, "I thought only the girls was coming?" She said mostly to herself, not expecting Midoriya to reply. "Kaminari and Mineta invited me for an endurance training. So I texted the others," Midoriya explained with a smile.

' _I'm going to bet that those two aren't here for training,_ ' Yuki sighed, walking over to the shade. She watched the girls playing in the pool, and the boys training. Just... watching. Caught in the heat haze as her mind wanders anywhere it could go. Mostly, about the training camp. Unconciously, she frowns.

' _I have a bad feeling about it..._ ' Her frown deepens into a scowl. "About what?" She heard Todoroki. Raising her head she saw Todoroki looking down at her, curious. "Nothing. What is it?" Yuki replied, cursing herself for mumbling. Todoroki shrugged. He took a seat beside her.

"I was going to ask why you're not joining the others," Todoroki said. Yuki hummed. "It's my skin," Yuki informed, raising her hand to stare at it. "It doesn't melt easily, but I rather not have it melt on me. The real skin on the bottom is the real problem; it's very sensitive and easily burns. That's why I never really swim outdoors, or stay outside too long, really," as she explained Yuki lifted both of her legs and hugged her knees, eyes gazing at the rest of the girls who are swimming. "I really envy people who can play out in the sunlight," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Todoroki frowns. He hadn't expected her to actually be jealous of others, especially because she can't really feel anything. Though that doesn't close the chance, for him, it is still quite unexpected.

"Staying out from the sun, freak?!" Bakugou suddenly roared, stomping over to the two with a grin. Yuki raised her head, Todoroki raised an eyebrow. "Using the same, lame excuse to hide that you can't swim?!" Bakugou's grin widens if possible, waiting Yuki's reaction.

The whole class stopped their activity, to look at the white-head. "What? Yuki really can't swim?" Uraraka called out. Still fixing her gaze the explosive boy, Yuki replied, "yeah. I can't swim," blankly. Bakugou's grin disappeared, and instead replaced with a confused glare. "Too bad, Katsuki. You need to find something worse if you want to humiliate me," Yuki said calmly.

Bakugou clicked his tongue. Then he stomped away from the two with Kirishima following behind. Yuki sighed. "Must be tough, having him as a childhood friend," Todoroki commented. Yuki shrugged silently.

Todoroki glances at her at the corner of his eye. He looks around the pool, than back to Yuki. He gulps nervously. "Shimokaze," he called a bit nervously, after his voice returned to him. Yuki turned her gaze to him. "Yes?" Her mismatched eyes stare straight into his, the eye that he used to have. He'd say it matches her so well, but at the current place he's at he'd rather not.

"I've been thinking..." he said after a moment of silent. Yuki waited expectantly. However was cut short when Iida suddenly announced they will be having a race. Todoroki's shoulders slumped. Yuki nudged his side, "you can tell me later," she said reassuringly. Todoroki nodded without making eye contact. He stood up, and left.

Once again Yuki was left alone, watching the race in the shade. It's not even watching anymore. It's just staring off to space. But after regaining her senses, Yuki checked the time and left silently.

"Then, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou will race as the finale! Is that alright?" Iida asked. Todoroki glances behind him, to where Yuki is sitting. Was sitting, as mentioned she had left, and the seat is now empty. Todoroki frowns.

"Do you hear me, you Half and Half Bastard?!" Bakugou's shout snaps him back to reality. Todoroki gave a blank glance, "I didn't," he said to him. Bakugou growled, his fingers twitching as he is ready to blow Todoroki to bits. Midoriya stepped in between them and calms Bakugou down, urging him to solve the fight with the race.

And so, the three finalist took their position. They took a stance, eyes focused on the end of the pool. The whistle was blown, they jumped and activates their Quirk only to splash into the water. "They can't activate their Quirk?" Sero exclaimed.

"It's 5 P.M," Aizawa said as he walked over to the group, eyes red and hair standing stiff. Beside him is Yuki, standing still with both of her hands behind her. The boys protested, but Aizawa quickly silenced them with his glare. Disappointed, all of them went home.

()()()()()

It's late at night. Yuki's room is dark, but she hasn't slept a wink even though Blizzard, her cat, curled up beside her and has fallen asleep. Her father has yet to come home, even though she made dinner.

Yuki glances at her phone on the night stand. She wondered what Todoroki wanted to ask her earlier that evening. While it does peaked her curiousity, it wasn't at the top of her mind, until a thought appeared in her head;

' _Do I love Todoroki Shouto?_ '


	26. Chapter 22

It's time for the summer camp. Yuki pushed her luggage into the trunk of the bus and walked over to her classmates. She got a glance of Todoroki and in that instant she was reminded by her question last night, that kept her from sleeping until past her bed time.

' _I don't get it..._ ' she thought to herself, ' _this is too complicated. I question myself if I love Shouto or not... and with that question comes another question, have I accept him as my soulmate or no? I don't tend to believe such taboo things, but..._ ' Yuki's face scrunched in confusion. ' _Have I, or have I not?_ '

"Yuki! Yuukiiii!" Uraraka waved her hand in front of the dazed girl. Yuki blinked, "yeah?" She said blankly. Uraraka pouted. "The bus is here, come on!" She exclaimed while pulling Yuki into the bus. Even though they sat in a different seat, because Uraraka went over to sit with Tsuyu.

Yuki sighed. She sat on the frontest seat, near the window. Unstrapping her sword she set it aside and puts on her headphone. Yuki noticed Aizawa sitting beside her, but the soft music playing in her headphones lulled her to sleep, as her eyes closed and dots of colorful lights appeared with every note played appeared in thr blankness. And so Yuki fell asleep, until they arrived at the rest area.

As Todoroki walked past Yuki's seat, seeing her still asleep, he moved to wake her up. He moved his hand to her shoulder, hesitates, and instead it moves to remove Yuki's headphone and set it to the seat beside her's. "Shimokaze," he called. No reaction. So he called a bit louder, Yuki stirred around slightly before she opens her eyes.

"...yeah?" She said, half-awake. Todoroki can't help the small smile that edged on his lips, upon seeing her "cute" condition. "We're at the rest area. Let's get off," he suggested. Yuki rubbed her eyes, mumbling a small "okay" before standing up, grabbed her sword and left the bus.

Outside is a look-out platform, where they could only see forests. A black car was parked near the edge, but the class seems to be confused to notice it. Yuki yawned, stretching her body and limbs to wear off the stiffness from sitting still in the bus. "This doesn't look like a rest area, though I really like the view," Yuki commented while strapping her sword around her waist.

"Yeah," Todoroki replied curtly. Yuki turned her gaze to Aizawa, "sir, is this really the rest area?" She asked. "Why would we be stopping if there's no meaning to it?" Aizawa asked back. Yuki raised an eyebrow. Just then, the doors of the black car opened, "yoo, Eraser!" Greeted a woman's voice. Aizawa bowed down, "long time no see."

"Lock on target with these sparkly eyes!"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

"Wild, wild, Pussycats!"

Two womans cheered as they strike a pose, a boy with red hat glaring at them from behind. The class stared dumbfoundedly, "these are the heroes that will be with us for camp, Pussycats," Aizawa introduced. Midoriya entered his fanboy mode, "they're a team of four heroes that built an agency together, who specializes in mountain rescues! For twelve years--" Midoriya got silenced as a woman with blond hair placed her paw on his face. "We're eighteen at heart!"

"At heart...?" Threatened the blond woman, baring her claws. "Eighteen...!" Midoriya answered with muffled voice. Yuki blinked once, twice, thrice. "Mandalay and Pixie Bob... right?" Mandalay, the pro hero with brown hair, smiled and pointed the forest. "Correct! Also a side note, we own this whole area. And that's your lodging, at the foot of that mountain."

"Why are we stopping here then?" Uraraka asked. The students started to sweat nervously, and decided to return to their bus. "It's 9.30. If you hurry, maybe... around noon?" Mandalay grinned mischieviously. "C-crap! Run!" "Kitties who fail to arrive before 12.30 won't get any lunch!"

The class ran back to the bus, except for Yuki who instead ran towards the edge and leaped over the fence. "Shimokaze!" Todoroki called, the ground beneath him rumbling. Yuki activated her wind once she nearly landed, moving to the side of the forest and hid behind a tree. Screams were heard from above. The large portion of the ground fell along with the students.

"Feel free to use your Quirk in our private land! You have three hours to reach the camp, and go through this Forest of Beast!" Mandalay instructed from above. Yuki left her hiding spot and towards her classmates. "Did you forget Pixie Bob's Quirk, Izuku?" She asked and pulled the green-head to stand. Midoriya laughed sheepishly.

When Yuki turned to the forest, she saw Mineta rushing into it as a giant beast appeared from the shadow. The beast raised its hand, "stand down, beast!" Kouda rushed towards the beast with his hand held out. The beast didn't listen. Midoriya used his Full Cowling and saved Mineta from the beast.

It reached out its hand towards Midoriya, when Yuki jumped in front of it with a sword on each hand. She sliced the hand to several pieces, running along its arm and sliced its head in half. The beast fell with a thud as Yuki landed. "You did it, Yuki!" Uraraka cheered happily.

"No, not yet," Yuki said. Bushes and branches rustled loudly from all over. "Just how many are there?" Kaminari asked while shaking his head at every direction. "Everyone, I suggest we leave this place by taking the shortest route!" Yaoyorozu suggested. Iida fisted his hand,

"Let's go, class A!!"

()()()()()

[5.20 P.M.]

Aizawa and the Pussycats waits for the students to arrive, Pixie Bob wags her tail slowly. "Ah, there they are~!" She exclaimed happily. Silhouettes formed from the forest, as the class left the forest one by one, each fatigued from hunger and overuse of their Quirk.

"How are you doing, Tenya?" Yuki asked to the boy limping beside her. She had offered him help before, but he declined. "I'm okay, thank you," Iida replied, panting. Yuki nodded. She herself has cracks, though no exposed skin, and was breathing heavily. Her classmates had their uniform dirtied but Yuki only got some stains here and there.

The class immediately protested the time limit, only to have the Pussycats to reveal that they are actually boasting. "But honestly, I thought it'd take longer than this~" Pixie Bob purred. "You easily defeated my beasts. All of you are great, especially..." she pointed at five students; Midoriya, Iida, Bakugou, Todoroki and Yuki, "you five! Were you able to act without doubt because you're expirienced?"

Pixie Bob licked her lips, before she launched herself to the students, doing... who knows what, really. When Aizawa asked if she had always acted that way, Mandalay explained that she's desparate since she's at a marrying age. "S-speaking of age--" Midoriya was once again cut off by a paw to the face. "What of it?" Said Pixie Bob darkly.

"I-I was wondering who that kid is..." Midoriya pointed at the boy wearing red hat. "Oh, this is my cousin's son," Mandalay explained. "Kota, why not greet them?" Midoriya approached the boy, holding out his hand while introducing himself warmly. But the reply he got was unexpectedly harsh, Midoriya got punched where the sun don't shine and walks away.

Iida and Yuki rushed to the green-head. "You! Nephew!" Iida called, "how could you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!" He screamed. The boy, Kota, stopped and glared over his shoulder. "I'm not going to fuck around with some sore losers who want to be heroes!" He hissed and walked away.

"What's his deal?" Yuki muttered, watching the boy walk away. "Enough chit chat. Get your things to your room, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. Then, take a bath and go to sleep. We'll start the real thing tomorrow. Get moving," Aizawa instructed, entering the building.

Shortly after they had dinner in the cafeteria. Yuki sat beside Todoroki, as she watch her classmates stuff their mouth with food. "Eijiro, calm down. We won't die from missing lunch," Yuki said. "No, I will!" Kirishima declined while munching. Yuki sighed.

"Oh, right," Yuki exclaimed quietly. "Shouto, what was it you want to ask me?" She asked. Todoroki chewed his food, swallowed it, and replied. "It's nothing important," he assued. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Huh..." she muttered, but didn't say anything else.

Then, they decided to have a bath. "It's too bad Yuki can't come with us..." Uraraka frowned. Yuki shook her head. "It's not a big deal," Yuki assured. They went their separate ways. Yuki entered the shower room, took off her uniform, and stepped into the shower cubicle. She turned the faucet, and let the cold water drizzle against her whole body.

Yuki sighed in content. The water dripping down her body was oddly calming. Refreshing too. However she felt strange. She was confused. Again the same question from that night found its way back to Yuki's head. "I don't know, I don't know," she muttered, leaning on the cubicle. "Do I love him, or no?" She asked herself. "Have I accepted him, or no?"

A sigh left Yuki's lips. She turned the faucet and turned the water off. She left the cubicle, took a brush she prepared on the sink and began gently brushing her still-wet hair. Once all that is finished, she freezed the water in her hair, and covered her body with the ice evenly. Then she dried her body, slipped into the cloth she brought, and left.

"Oh, Mandalay," Yuki greeted. Mandalay flashed a smile. "It's been a long time," the pro hero greeted. Yuki nodded, as they walked together. "I didn't expect, his class would have a Wielder. I didn't expect you to be the Wielder," Mandalay commented, chuckling. Yuki shrugged, "I'm more than what meets the eye."

"Boasting now, are we?" Mandalay laughed. They entered the staff room and Yuki sat down on the sofa, body still stiff. A pair of hands suddenly massaged Yuki's shoulder, she turned to see Mandalay smiling. "It's just for tonight," she said. "Thanks, even though you don't need to," Yuki mumbled reluctantly.

Just then, the door opened. Midoriya rushed in, carrying unconcious Kota. "Kota?!" Mandalay exclaimed in shock, Yuki standing up abruptly. "H-he's not hurt, he fell from the wall that separated the hot spring," Midoriya quickly intercepted. Mandalay sighed in relieve. "I'll get a wet towel," Yuki informed as she jogged outside the room.

Yuki came back with a wet towel in her hand, and she immediately gave it to Mandalay, who thanked her in the process. "He fainted from fear of height," Mandalay explained, "I heard from Eraser that there's a reincarnation of lust between the boys, so I had him look after the girls," she added while placing the wet towel on Kota's forehead.

"Well, you're not wrong. Asmodeous himself has disguised himself as human. Only, he chose the wrong form," Yuki shook her head. Mandalay let out a laugh. "Girls these days develop real fast, too," Mandalay pointed out. Midoriya lets out a sigh. "I'm just glad he's alright."

"Kota... has a bad impression on heroes, does he?" Midoriya started. "I had always been surrounded by people who wanted to be heroes - me included - so--" "Izuku," Yuki intercepted, staring at her childhood friend sternly. "No, it's okay," Mandalay assured. The pro hero closed her eyes sorrowfuly and leaned on the chair.

"Of course, many had negative thoughts regarding heroes... If he had grown normally, he would've want to be a hero, too," Mandalay began, before Pixie Bob entered the room. "Kota's parents - Mandalay's cousin, were heroes. But they were killed on duty," Pixie Bob explained.

""Killed"?" Yuki repeated. Mandalay nodded in reply. "Two years ago, when they protected civillian from a villain... It's the most honorable way to die, but..." Mandalay stopped briefly, "but a young boy like him wouldn't understand. His world only spins around his parents."

""Papa and mama left me" he said... but society kept praising them, saying it was a great and noble thing..." Yuki crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "So he doesn't like you as well, but he stayed because he had nowhere else to go," Yuki concluded and earned a nod from Mandalay. "To Kota, heroes are nasty creatures he can't understand."

No one said a word; a deafening silent filled the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here!**

 **I just wanna point out that this story, is, obviously, not finished. I dunno why it tags itself as completed, I'll be reporting it to the dev later on.**

 **Also, thank you for the support for the past week! I had it rough, but the two newest review cheered me up, so thank you once again!**

 **With that, Rica's out!**


	27. Chapter 23

[Next Day, 5.07 A.M.]

Yuki sat up from her futon, stretching with a yawn. Looking around the room she found that no one else had yet to wake up. She shrugged, took her exercise uniform from her luggage and went to the bathroom.

Yuki set aside the uniform, washed her face with cold water, and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she combed her hair with her fingers, tied the shorter part in front to a pair of braids, and tied the rest into a pony tail. She changed her outfit to the uniform, and left.

"Oh, Shouto," Yuki greeted nonchalantly. Todoroki, looking a bit sleepy, nodded silently and went to the boy's bathroom. Yuki stayed silent, turned around, and covered her face. ' _Calm down, calm down, calm down,_ ' she chanted in her mind. Yuki placed a hand on top of her heart, feeling the beat increasing.

"He's just wearing his tank top... that's all... nothing wrong there..." she whispered to herself. A hand tapped on her shoulder, Yuki flinched and swatted the hand away as she turned around. "Ah, sorry," Yuki apologized. Todoroki shrugged. "It's okay. I'm going back to bed," he informed and walked away.

"No, you're going to change to your P.E uniform," Yuki pointed out. Todoroki stopped and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Don't ask, just go change and wake the others up," Yuki informed and left.

Todoroki shrugged. He went to the bedroom, changed, and tried to wake his roomates. Tried. Only Midoriya, Bakugou, and Iida woke up. "It's no use," Todoroki informed when he saw Yuki waiting outside their room. Yuki nodded. Yuki stood between the doors of the two room and took a deep breath.

"T-Todoroki, I suggest you cover your ears. Iida too," Midoriya grimaced, and covered his own ears. Bakugou grumbled and did the same as Midoriya. Todoroki glanced at Iida, who shrugged, and followed Midoriya's lead.

" **WAKE UP, BED BUGS!** "

Her sudden screamed had the rest of the class tumbling out of the room. All of them stared at Yuki in surprise, while she returned the look with her usual blank stare. "Rise and shine. Get changing and wash your face. Training will start in a few minutes," Yuki instructed.

"Now...?" Kaminari yawned. Yuki gave a simple nod. "If you don't want to, you can try talking it out with Mr. Aizawa," she said nonchalantly. The class rushed into the specified bathroom, making Yuki shake her head. "Bed bugs," she muttered and walked away. Todoroki chuckled quietly.

()()()()()

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Aizawa to his still-sleepy students. Yuki could only shake her head. "The real thing starts today. Ideally, you'll emerge strong enough to earn your provisional licenses. More specifically, hostile forces are growing out there. If you stay sharp and work hard, you'll be prepared for it," the teacher explained.

"To start with..." Aizawa threw the same ball used in their first test to Bakugou, telling him to throw it. "Your first time doing this got you 705.2 meters. How much have you grown since then?" Bakugou grinned as he walked forward a few steps from the group, as he prepared his right hand. "Here we go-- **GO TO HELL!** " He screamed and blew the ball away.

"Go to hell," Yuki repeated in a mutter. They all waited for the ball to land, and finally the phone Aizawa uses beeped. "709.6 meters," Aizawa stated. "Indeed, you have grown much for the past three months. But as you can see, you're Quirk hasn't been able to keep up," Aizawa grinned as intimidation.

"It'll be so harsh you'll feel like you're gonna die, but try not to _actually_ die."

()()()()()

Yuki hopped from branch to branch, chasing Iida with her staff in hand. She aimed at him, waiting for the right moment, and shoots ice. However she narrowly missed, the ice hit a tree instead. The two of them stopped and Yuki decended to the ground.

"I really need to fix my aim, I can't aim at something that's moving," she said and rubbed the ice. "Ah, but I think I've got a hang on controling the temperature," she commented. Iida rubbed the ice as well, with his index finger. "That's a step taken then," he gave her a smile. Yuki nodded.

"Let's go on," Yuki suggested. She floated a top of tree. Iida nodded to her from below, and ran. Yuki chased after him. Again she hopped from branch to branch while carefully aiming at Iida. When she felt her aim was right she shoots out the ice and again, narrowly misses.

"Damn," she cursed in a mutter. "Don't mind it! Just go on!" Iida encouraged. Yuki nodded and they continue the chase until they left the forest area. The forest had been quiet, in contrast with the buzzing open area. Class A was so busy improving their Quirk, individually or with a partner, helped by the full version of the Pussycats, they did not realize Class B had just arrived.

"Shimokaze!" She heard someone called. Yuki turned her head to the voice, meeting with Aizawa's gaze. She gave a wave to Iida as he left and steadily floated towards her teacher, landing in front.

"Yes?" She said curtly. Aizawa gave her a board with some papers clipped on it and a pen. "Go and write what the class is doing to improve their Quirk," the teacher instructed nonchalantly. Yuki simply nodded and received the board and pen. She peered at Class B behind Aizawa, and nodded at them. "Good luck on your training," she said and left.

Floating around she approached her classmates, writing their name, asking them what they are doing to improve their Quirk, and occasionally giving some tips. Though, she skipped Iida, because he was practicing with her so she knew what he was doing.

"I should go to Fumikage next," Yuki mumbled to herself. She went to the cave in a cliff, it was pitch black inside. She stood in front of the cave as screams echoed from inside. With a deadpan, on the board, she wrote, "Tokoyami Fumikage - Improving his control of Dark Shadow."

"I'm outta here," Yuki dropped down from the cliff. Then Yuki proceeds to ask around her classmates that was training near the cliff, then moving on to Bakugou. Even from afar she could already see and hear the explosion.

When she was close enough, Bakugou had his his hand inside a barrel full of hot water. Then he took them out with a splash and pointed them at the sky. "Katsuki!" Yuki called and Bakugou twitched. "The fuck do you want, Shimoka?!"

"I just want to know what you were doing," Yuki deadpanned, enraging Bakugou even more. "Isn't it obvious?! Are you blind?!" He flexed his fingers as small explosion was made. Yuki gave him an innocent blink. "You're exploding the sky?"

"Ye-- NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M DOING!" "Well I clearly don't understand, so do explain," Yuki said. Bakugou growled in irritation. He said nothing and dipped his hands in the water. Yuki shrugged, and wrote. "Oh well, I understand anyway," she said and left, Bakugou screaming curses at her.

"Shouto next," she mumbled and floated towards Todoroki. The boy was inside a barrel full of water, slamming the barrel with his right hand as ice appeared on the bottom of it. Then, fire took over the ice. "Ah, I kinda get what he's doing," Yuki nodded. "I should ask, just in case."

She goes near him, "Shouto!" She called. Todoroki turned his view to her, as he replaced the fire with ice. Yuki calmly approached. "What are you doing?" She asks, Todoroki gave her a blink. "You asked that already," he pointed out.

"I did?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. She looked back at the board, scanning the names on the paper. "I did," she muttered after she found his name. Todoroki frowned in concern, "are you okay, do you need to rest?" He asks. Yuki shook her head, waving as she left.

"I should hurry and ask the rest," Yuki nodded. So she went around the area once more. Things are extremely rough, and remembering what Pixie Bob said last night, they'll be making foods for themselves tonight. Knowing it Yuki sighed, 'I suppose we don't have much choice.'

Soon she finished her report, and floated towards Aizawa. Rereading the report once more she handed it to the said teacher. She waited as Aizawa briefly scanned through it. "You forgot someone," Aizawa pointed out after a moment of silent. Yuki cocked her head, she was sure she didn't forget anyone. Aizawa showed her the report, Yuki read the names she wrote neatly on the paper. "Oh," she exclaimed,

"I forgot to write my own name."

()()()()()

That evening, everyone just wanted to eat and lie down and sleep. However Pixie Bob and another member of the Pussycat, Ragdoll, reminded the two class that they will be making dinners for themselves. Iida, who Aizawa found most useful, encouraged them to make the most delicious curry in the world.

Time passed and they all gathered in the field, sitting on a picnic table and started eating. Some, like Kirishima, gobbled the food down their throat in hunger. Yuki shook her head; it was as if they haven't eaten anything in ages.

"Kouta, it's time for dinner!" Yuki heard Mandalay call for the young boy with red cap. She saw Kouta entering the woods alone. She shrugged, and went back to eating. Midoriya came by with a place of rice. He got some scoopful of curry poured to the plate, and left. Yuki didn't say a word.

"Thank you for the food," Yuki said after Midoriya went into the forest. She stood up, "stack the plate and leave them here. I'll wash them later," then she left the table. Yuki entered the forest. She walked a safe distance behind Midoriya, while making sure no one followed them.

Then, at the side of a rock mountain, Yuki stopped and hid behind a tree. Midoriya climbed the mountain. The white-head waited for a few seconds before silently flying above the forest, and sat on the higher wall of rock. She watched Midoriya and Kouta talking to each other, but Kouta's reaction was only violent shouts of denial. It didn't take long for Midoriya to put down the curry, and left with a head hung low.

Yuki sighed deeply. She jumped off, landing in front of Midoriya. "Oh, Yuki," Midoriya greeted. "Izuku," Yuki greeted back. Midoriya awkwardly look away, he knew what his childhood friend is about to say. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly, "I can't help it."

"Well you need to stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Yuki intercepted sharply. Midoriya flinched. The white-head turned her back and walked away as Midoriya jogged beside her. "By the way, just want to point out that you're doing a real good job on disrespecting others' privacy."

Midoriya smiled sadly. "I know," he said. Yuki ruffled his green head. "Don't worry. He's a kid, he'll change," Yuki encouraged. Midoriya could only nod in silent, as he noticed Yuki frowning at the starry sky of the night. "What is it?" Midoriya asked. Yuki shook her head.

"I just feel like something bad will happen soon."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **The new chapter of MHA had me screaming oml my Shinsou is BACK!**

 **Also, yeah, I absolutely love Houseki no Kuni but I put them in because one, I can't make a fudging original agency XD, and two, because it'll be important for the story.**


	28. Chapter 24

[Third Day of Summer Camp]

As what they did yesterday, today too, class A and B endured their harsh training. Some did the same activity as yesterday, some did something different than yesterday.

Iida ran along the forest edge, he noticed Yuki kneeling while seemingly clutching her hand. He stopped, walked over to her and asked what was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing," Yuki answered with shaking voice. "It's not "nothing", do you need to rest?" He asks.

"I need a bandage," she said and showed him her burnt right hand, fingers twitching and hand shaking. Iida instantly panicked and was about to run to Aizawa but Yuki insisted that she'll handle it herself. It took a few tries until Iida was convinced, he left as Yuki headed for Mandalay.

"Uh, Mandalay," she called. The pro hero turned her attention to the white-head. "I need some bandages, I might've overused my Quirk," she explained and showed her palm. Blinking in surprise Mandalay told Yuki to stay put as she went to get bandages. Yuki did as told as she slightly pouted at her burnt hand.

"I can't do it with my bare hand," she mumbled. Mandalay returned with a roll of bandage and started wrapping Yuki's hand in it. "What were you doing to get your hand like this?" Asked Mandalay. Yuki shrugged. "Like the others; training."

"What _exactly_ were you trying to train?" Mandalay asked again with a raised eyebrow. "I can't control my ice with my hand," Yuki started to explain, "I can shoot them, but it'll just go everywhere. Well, at least I can make it not too cold, but still..."

Mandalay nodded. The pro hero tightened the bandage and asked Yuki to demonstrate her training. Yuki did as told; she went to the nearest tree and held out her unscathed left hand with her palm open. Frost collected on her palm as she activated her Quirk, only to have it blasting out of control.

"I see," mumbled Mandalay. Yuki sighed, holding out her hand as the ice that covered the trees peeled and flew back to her. "Instead of your whole palm, why not use one tip of your finger?" Suggested the pro hero as she raised her index finger.

"Just one?" Yuki asked while imitating Mandalay's raised finger. Mandalay gave her a nod. She pointed the finger at the tree, "that way your Quirk will only focus on one direction. Just like when you shoot using your staff, right?"

Yuki, not saying anything, pointed at the tree and shoots ice from the tip of her finger, and only that one tree as the ice spreads. "I am such an idiot," Yuki cursed herself, as she turned to Mandalay with a bow. "Thank you," she said, Mandalay gave a smile.

"Oh, right, everyone!" Pixie Bob called. "Tonight, both class will face head-to-head in a test of courage! Your reward for intense training is some intense fun! It's the carrot-and-stick approach!" The blonde pro hero cheered. "With that said, work your butts off in the meantime!"

()()()()()

"Now then! Bellies are filled, dishes are washed, next up is--" "--the test of courage!" Ashido cheered, pumped with excitement, until Aizawa tied the five remedial student with his scarf and dragged them back to the lodging.

"As usual, he doesn't give a damn," Yuki muttered under her breath. Pixie Bob cleared her throat, "right. Class B will be the ghost first. Class A will head into the forest in pairs, one team every three minutes. You'll find name cards halfway. Grab your own, then return here! Ghost aren't allowed to have direct contact. Use your Quirk to scare!" Pixie Bob quickly explained the rules.

Class A drew lottery to determine their partner, and Yuki was partnered with Midoriya. While waiting for their turn, Yuki seemingly counted her fingers. "Yuki?" Midoriya called. She turned to him, "you're lucky; if I'm not here you wouldn't have any partner."

Blinking in confusion Midoriya started counting, and freezed at the realization. Shaking her head Yuki left and approached Todoroki instead. "Shouto," she called, Todoroki turned his sight to her. "Make sure you don't burn the forest down," Yuki said. Todoroki flicked her forehead, then smiled softly at Yuki's pout.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. Yuki nodded in silent, as she noticed a certain blonde with spiky hair clicked his tongue. The white-head shrugged and returned to Midoriya after waving to Todoroki.

Twelve minutes later, it was only Uraraka and Tsuyu's turn to enter the forest. Yuki sat on the ground, legs crossed, bored out of her mind. Simply staring at the sky with nothing in her mind. Midoriya approached, "Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"I-I see you're still carrying that sword?"

"Hm."

' _This won't do,_ ' Midoriya sweatdropped. "...what's this burnt smell?" He heard Pixie Bob mumbled. Then he saw Yuki's bandaged hand, finger pointing at the sky. "There's black smoke. Something's burning," Yuki said and stood up. Cold wind gushed through the area. Yuki's eyes widen, turning around to see Pixie Bob floating with some kind of pink-colored energy surrounding her body.

"Pixie Bob!" Screamed Yuki as she stretched out her hand to grab the pro hero. However she flew away from them, out of her control, as her head slammed against some type of clothed weapon. She fell to the ground and that same weapon was brought down to her forehead and shattered the visor she wore.

"B-but why...?" Mineta whimpered, taking some steps back in fear. "This place was supposed to be safe...! Why are there villains here?!" The boy shrieked in terror as he stares at two villains in front of them; one with lizard-like appearance and one with glasses.

"Greetings, U.A.! We're the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad!" The lizard villain said greeted them. Ojiro took a step back, "why is the League of Villains here...?!"

"Should I crush this kitty's pretty little skull? Hey, should I do it?" The villain with glasses grinned as he pressed his item down on Pixie Bob's head. "As if I'd let you--" "Wait, Big Sis Mag, don't rush now! You too, Tiger, calm down!" The lizard villain stood between them. Then he turned to the students, grinning. "Holding power over someone's life is everything - or don't you believe in following Stain's Tenets?"

"So you're Stain's follower?!" Iida demanded. The villain proudly replied yes. He pointed to Iida, recognizing him as the person who defeated Stain in Hosu. Then he grabbed his weapon; a makeshift, huge weapon made of sharp blades, introducing his name as Spinner. "Just so you know, I intend to make Stain's dream a reality!"

"That's all well and good, but... That woman over there, Pixie Bob, had been worrying about marriage lately..." Tiger fisted his paws, "how dare you scar her face and laugh like it's nothing...!!" Spinner rushed towards them with his weapon. "So heroes really do dream of finding ordinary happiness in life?!"

Mandalay ordered the students to retreat to the lodging, with Iida and Yuki to lead them. Iida called the students to head back, but Midoriya stood in place as he told Mandalay that "he knows." Yuki told Iida to go ahead as she'll catch up with them. She chased after Midoriya and stopped him his wrist.

"Yuki! I have to get Kouta!" Midoriya informed her. Yuki only tightened her grip on him. "That place is safe, Izuku," Yuki tried to assure him, but she knows better. She knows that whatever she say, Midoriya will stay persistent to his decision. After all, they are facing the League of Villain - who knows what will happen?

"Please, please, Yuki. I have to go," Midoriya pleaded. The white-head stayed silent, "fine," she finally said, squeezing Midoriya's wrist. "Try not to get injured," with that said Yuki let Midoriya go. He nodded at her and ran away.

Yuki glanced one last time towards the direction Midoriya went, before running into the woods. It didn't took long until she was rendezvoused with Iida and the rest. "Where's Midoriya?" Asked Iida when Yuki ran beside him. "Don't worry," she replied simply as that.

"Hey, Shimokaze, you think Midoriya will be alright?" Ojiro asked from behind her. "Y-yeah! I mean, Midoriya is strong, but still!" Mineta chimed in. Yuki didn't reply instantly, instead with determined eyes she stares straight ahead. "All we can do is believe in him, and pray for his safety."

They continue to run towards the lodge. So far, everything looks good, until Mineta noticed a suspicious figure in black cloak walking in the same direction as them. The person took notice of them, as he turned his head, showing them his patchwork face. Then the man raised his hand. His palm lit up in blue flames.

The flame shot at them. Yuki raised her hand and face them to the sky as the wind pushed the flame upwards. When the flame is gone Yuki flew towards the man with her staff and swing it towards his head. The man blocked it with his hands.

"Shimokaze! What are you doing?! We're not allowed to fight!" Iida reminded her. Yuki clicked her tongue; why does he have to be strict when their life is on the line? "If you want to get roasted alive, then I'm sure this guy will be delighted!" Yuki said, swinging her staff towards the villain. The villain grabbed the staff, pulled it, caught Yuki's head and pulled her face close to his.

"I know you..." his deep voice said to her, "you're the precious daughter," Yuki took out her sword and tried stabbing the villain, before he jumped away. "I'll hold him, so hurry up and go!" Yuki instructed her classmates. The villain kicked Yuki aside while she was distracted and ran towards her classmate with his hand held out.

A black blade was brought down, his patchwork hand fell down as he staggered back. Iida kicked him on his head, bringing him down to the ground. However the class rep was pulled away when blue flame blasted from his body, setting some trees on fire.

"Shit," Yuki hissed. The villain shakily stood up, a visible grin etched on his face. His blood dripped from red to brown from his cut. "Heh, I wonder how she'll react..." he said lowly, his grin widens when he saw Yuki rushing to him with her sword, "...when I burn your pretty little face off?"

He was then sliced in half.


	29. Chapter 25

The four had their mouth agape as they watch the villain melt to mud. Yuki calmly whipped the sword off the mud and sheathed it behind her, followed by her staff that reverted to a key.

"Shimokaze! You _killed_ him!" Iida pointed accusingly at the girl. Poor Mineta quivered in fear besides Iida. "I killed a fake, that's a crime?" Yuki raised an eyebrow, Iida ran over to her, grabbed her and shook her by her shoulders. "Either way, we don't have the permission to fight! You broke the rule!" He desperately yelled at her. "You could go to jail! They didn't allow us to--"

"Does it look like I give a damn, Tenya?" Yuki asked with low voice. The four boys flinched in shock as her aura suddenly turned cold and dangerous. The white-head sighed. "I'm fully aware that engaged without permission. Say what you want, but let's get to a safe place first," She suggested and ran. The four looked at each other before they caught up to her.

Afterwards they finally left the forest, and arrived at the lodge, where Aizawa was seen immobilizing the same villain Yuki "killed." The villain escaped Aizawa's grip, the pro hero pulled him by his scarf but once again, with a grin, the villain was reduced to mud.

"What'd I told you?" Yuki shrugged calmly. Aizawa ran past them, and into the forest. And Yuki, acting like a delinquent, followed after him. Aizawa took notice of her action, opened his mouth to tell her to get back but Yuki already cuts him off; "lecture me later. I need to make sure everyone is safe."

From the determined look in her eyes, Aizawa didn't say anything and continue running. He knew that even if he persuaded her to go back, she'd ignore it anyway. A heavy, irritated sigh left Aizawa's mouth. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Yuki," he glanced at the corner of his eyes.

"I'll be alright, trust me," Yuki assured. "Though, I'm not saying it lightly. It's a promise," she said to him. God, Aizawa could only pray she'll be safe. Facing the League of Villain, who launched an ambush, with unknown number and new people, he could only imagine what the worst case scenario could be like.

"Mr. Aizawa! Yuki!" They heard someone called. They stopped in their tracks, as Midoriya ran over to them, half naked with his right hand severely injured and Kouta clinging onto him. "You've got to be kidding me," Yuki muttered.

Midoriya blabbed around despite his condition where people would normally pass out from the pain. Probably from the adrenaline pumping through his whole body. Midoriya put Kouta down. Then, as quickly as he appeared, he left. But Aizawa called him and the said boy stopped.

"Dammit, Izuku, I told you not to get hurt!" Yuki hissed at him. Midoriya flinched, "n-no, you said _try_ \--" "I don't care. These wounds means you did it again," Yuki intercepted. Midoriya, looking guilty, tried to deny it but Aizawa spoke up.

"Go with Shimokaze, and tell Mandalay..."

()()()()()

On their way back to Mandalay's position, Midoriya told Yuki that the psychotic villain he faced asked about Bakugou and Yuki herself. "The villain I encountered said that he knows me as "the daughter"," Yuki said. "If he knows I'm Eraserhead's daughter, that could lead to problems."

"Why do you keep it a secret anways?" Midoriya asks. Yuki shook her head. "I don't know. But that's not important," she said to him, "so you'll tell Mandalay what father said earlier, and inform the target?"

"Yeah. And you shouldn't be here, you're a target too you know," Midoriya said with concern. "I can't sit still in safety if everyone else is in danger. We have the permission to fight anyway," she looked at the ground, then raised her head. "And if it's necessary, I'll give surrender myself to them, if it means everyone will be safe."

"B-but, Yuki--!" "Mandalay!" Yuki suddenly called. They had left the forest. Midoriya activated his Full Cowling, jumped and kicked Spinner's bundle of swords before they were able to hit Mandalay.

"Kouta's safe, Mandalay!" Midoriya informed as he landed on the ground. In her surprise Mandalay frozed and didn't notice Spinner charging at her with a spare sword, until Yuki appeared between them and blocked Spinner's attack.

"And a message from Mr. Aizawa; tell everyone using Telepath!" Yuki blocked another attack from Spinner, ""Class A and B! Under the name of the pro hero, Eraserhead, you have the permission to fight!"" Midoriya finished.

Mandalay nodded, and announced Aizawa's messgae through Telepath. She repeated it one more time, before telling Midoriya to return as she attacked Spinner. Yuki formed a whip, she wrapped it around Spinner's sword and pulled it out of his grasp.

"I can't, I'm sorry!" Midoriya ran towards the forest, "inform everyone again! The villain's targets, at least one of them, is Kacchan and Yuki!" He informed. "Kacchan...? Wait, Shimokaze! Stay here!" Mandalay called out as she noticed the white-head chasing after Midoriya.

"I'm not going alone!" She denied and continue to run. She saw one of the villain, Magne, went after Midoriya. So she boosted herself, went between the villain and her childhood friend with her sword out, until a knife was thrown and grazed the bridge of her nose. Magne staggered back and Yuki took the chance to chase after Midoriya.

" _We have discovered the villain's targets!_ " Mandalay's voice rang in her head. " _Two of them are Kacchan and Shimokaze Yuki! Kacchan and Shimokaze should not move alone and avoid fighting as much as possible! Got that?!_ "

"Izuku, wait!" Yuki called out. Midoriya ignored her. Yuki clicked her tongue as she fastened her pace and ran beside her childhood friend. ' _It can't be helped,_ ' Yuki assured herself.

"Kacchan started as second in the test, so if they hadn't move, they should be near!" Midoriya informed. Yuki saw something moving in the distant, going straight towards them, incredibly fast. Suddenly Yuki was lifted off her feet and the entity slammed itself on some trees behind them.

Yuki blinked, processing whatever just happened as she stares at the ground. "You shouldn't move with that wound, Midoriya," she heard someone said. Yuki turned her head, it was Shouji. He had Midoriya on his back, wrapped in his dupli-arms.

"You too, Shimokaze. You're a target," he said and placed her down. Yuki thanked him, but shrugged off his concern for her. "Is this who I think this?" She asks, whispering. Shouji nodded. "We were attacked. I lost one of my duplicated arm when I protected him. He can't seem to accept that, so the Quirk he had held back this whole time went berserk," Shouji finished his story.

"D-don't tell me..." Midoriya stuttered, a chill traveling down his spine. Yuki nervously gulped. "If we want to go through here, we need to do something about him first." Shouji said.

Red-eyed Dark Shadow growled violently as he flung his arm everywhere and destroyed the trees. Tokoyami was immobilized by Dark Shadow himself, desperately wanting to calm the raging monster down.

"Stay away from me...! You'll die!" Tokoyami shouted at them. Yuki clicked her tongue, "this is fucked up," she commented, kneeling behind a bush. Midoriya asked her to fly away from here, and that she should inform Bakugou and Todoroki about their current situation. Yuki nodded silently and crouched away from them.

However she stepped on a twig, Dark Shadow's arm flung towards her. She jumped away to dodge. Dark Shadow keep attacking, until Yuki hid on a tall tree. ' _You're kidding me,_ ' she thought to herself. Glancing towards Midoriya and Shouji, who gave her a nod from behind a bush, she launched herself away from there.

' _I'm already regretting this..._ ' Yuki gritted her teeth, ' _for now, I'll make sure Katsuki and Shouto is safe!_ ' The wind carried her faster. Her eyes scanned around the forest. Blue flame, pink-ish fog. It was total chaos.

As Yuki saw some trees covered with ice, she flew down at high speed. They were engaged in battle. "Shit!" She hissed. A villain was seen above the forest with something that looks like branched white blades holding him above the ground. More white blade appeared, heading towards the ice when the ice blocked the attack.

When she was near, Yuki kicked the villain's head and landed behind the ice wall, surprising Todoroki and Bakugou. "You guys okay?" Yuki asks. "We're okay," Todoroki answered. He had an unconscious boy on his back. "The hell are you doing here?! We don't need your help!" Bakugou shouted.

"Shut up. You're a target." "And what does that make you, a fucking turd?!" Bakugou screamed at the white-head. Todoroki intercepted between them, "this isn't the time to fight!" He reminded them.

Suddenly a blade dug through Todoroki's ice, heading straight towards Yuki's back. Bakugou pulled her away just before the blade stabbed her, and Todoroki blocked it with ice. "Shoot," Yuki let out a breath.

"That damned bastard...! I'll blow his teeth to dust!" Bakugou prepared an explosion. Suddenly they heard rumbling and trees that sounded like they were snapped in half. "If you guys don't mind, can you prepare some lights?" Yuki said in an urgent tone.

Dark Shadow roared as he emerged from the trees, towering over them with its red glaring red eyes. The villain was stomped to the ground by its arm. "Is that... Tokoyami?!" Todoroki exclaimed in surprise. "Kacchan!" Midoriya called to the ash-blond.

"Shimikaze, hold him," Todoroki handed the unconcious student to Yuki, "alright, some fire should--" "wait, idiot!" Bakugou prevented Todoroki from using his flame. The villain stood up using his teeth to push himself up. "Don't touch them... those kids... those kids are mine...! Don't take them away--" Dark Shadow grabbed the villain, snapping his teeth. Then Dark Shadow slammed him to the trees, throwing him away.

Then Todoroki and Bakugou ran over to Tokoyami, Todoroki had his flame while Bakugou made a small explosion. Dark Shadow shrunk is surprise and returned to Tokoyami.

Yuki ran over to Tokoyami, crouching beside him. "You and I will never be a good match," Bakugou commented. 'Actually you would,' Yuki turned her head away. Tokoyami apologized, they shrugged it off and Midoriya informed them once more of Yuki and Bakugou being the villain's targets.

"To kill them?" Tokoyami asks. Midoriya said that he's not sure. Then the injured boy quickly formed a formation; Midoriya and Shoji in front, Yuki behind them, followed by Todoroki, Bakugou, then Tokoyami. "Honestly, with this team, I feel like we can even fight All Might!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Just what the fuck are you doing?!" Screamed none other than the explosion boy.

"Katsuki, don't get left behind," Yuki reminded as they started running. "Shut it! I know!" Bakugou snapped. The white-head sighed silently. Even though they had Bakugou now, and are on the way to return, the uneasy feeling still lingers in her heart.

"Shimokaze," Todoroki called. Yuki turned her view to him. Jogging slightly to match his steps with her's he raised his hand and wiped the blood that was flowing from her cut. "Thanks," Yuki gave him a small smile, making the heterochromia boy blush. Bakugou watch silently, clicking his tongue, as his view was suddenly bright.

()()()()()

"Are we still far away?" Grumbled Yuki with a frown, when she was quickly silenced by Shouji. They ran through a bush and saw Uraraka being held down by a villain while Tsuyu was held by a tree. "U-Uraraka!" Midoriya called out.

The villain jumped away from Uraraka. Yuki charged at her with her sword, however the villain was able to block her attack. "Oh~!" the villain had a crazy grin on her face. "It's really nice to meet you, big sis! I'm Toga!" Yuki stares at her as if she's crazy. However that caught her off guard, as Toga took out another knife to stab her but Todoroki separated them with his nice.

Toga jumped away to dodge. "More people are coming, and I don't want to get killed, so we'll catch up later, big sis!" She gave Yuki a grin and turned away. However she looked back for a moment with widened eyes, then running away. "Wait--" Yuki took a step to chase Toga, "don't! What if it's a trap?" Todoroki stopped her.

"Who was that?" Shouji asks, running over to them. "A villain. And she's crazy," Tsuyu explained. Yuki sheathed her sword. "No shit. She called me "big sis" for crying out loud," then she held her finger over her lips and stares at the ground. 'First the fire villain, now this Toga... is it just a fluke...? Or...'

"In any case, I'm glad you're okay... I know! Come with us! Right now we're escorting Kacchan and Yuki to the lodging!" Midoriya suddenly said. Uraraka and Tsuyu stares at each other for a moment, before Tsuyu asked them where Bakugou was. This seemed to snap Yuki out of thoughts, as she snapped her head towards Tsuyu. Midoriya chuckled, "what are you talking about? Kacchan is--" "gone!" Yuki intercepted.

True to her words, Bakugou was no longer behind them.


	30. Chapter 26

Bakugou was gone. Along with Tokoyami. All that was behind them is the dark path of the forest. Gaping mouth and widened eyes, Yuki stumbled towards that path. "Ka..." In a frenzy she sprinted into the forest, screaming out Bakugou's given name.

"Katsuki?!" She called out. She ignored the calls behind her, and continue running. "KATSUKI?!" She screamed, then stopped running. She panted aggressively and leaned on a tree, it was as if she had ran from something at full speed for a long time.

"Dammit..." She cursed under her breath. "Dammit, dammit, GODAMMIT ALL!" Repeatedly punching the trees in frustration frost sprouted on the trunk and bursted. Yuki fell back from the impact. She laid there, blank faced and staring at the sky. Then, suddenly, she felt like an idiot, for letting anger and panic to blind her sight.

"We're not lost yet," she said in a whisper. Yuki shuffled to her feet and broke to a sloppy sprint. "We're not lost yet!" She assured herself and flew above the forest. The wind that blew against her frost skin seemed to calm her down just a little bit.

The group couldn't have been that far away. She recalled that she did not ran too far from them as well. Then Yuki saw a small open space. Her friends was engaged in a battle against the villains. But her eyes focused on Midoriya, who was pinned to the ground by a villain Yuki remembered as Toga, and she was about to stab him.

Instincts kicked in, she sharply flew down, pivoted her right foot to the ground and kicked Toga away. "Y-Yuki!" Midoriya breathed in relieve. Yuki did not say a word as she helped Midoriya up, and was instead staring intently at Toga.

"I see. You're interfering, big sis?" Toga asked darkly, her voice toned down. Yuki took out her sword and threw the sheath away. "You're not my sister, but you're damn fucking right," she hissed and pointed her blade at the female villain. "I won't let you hurt him. And you will return Katsuki to us."

"Fine then. I'll just cut you open," Toga said grimly. Yuki flinched, Toga's murderous intent almost overpowering her. Yuki flew towards Toga, their blades clashed with each other's in battle. Because of that, Yuki didn't seem to notice another villain transformed from a tiny blue marbel to a grown up man.

"Dear me, I did not know you would go such length just to stop me. How crazy!" The masked villain exclaimed. He walked over to the patchwork villain. "Where's Bakugou?" The patchwork villain asks. The masked villain inserted his right hand to the right pocket of his coat. "Hm?" He mumbled in confusion.

"Midoriya, Todoroki, Shimokaze, we're going!" Shouji told them. "Now I'm certain. This is Bakugou and Tokoyami you kept flaunting in your right pocket, right, entertainer?" He showed two blue marbles in his hand.

"S-Shouji!" Midoriya breathed in relieve. "As expected of a person with six hands!" The masked villain laughed. Yuki pushed Toga away by her chest and she was flung away with a boost of her wind.

The four of them ran towards the forest, but suddenly a Noumu appeared from it. "This way!" They took a sharp turn left to avoid the Noumu, but a black mist appeared before them, blocking their path. Todoroki who lead them staggered back in surprise.

"The warp villain?!" Midoriya exclaimed in surprise. "Out of the way!" Yuki jumped above her classmates with her fan in hand. As she swung it and summoned wind to blow the warp villain away, he made a warp gate in front of him and one above Yuki, her own wind blew her out of balance and she fell down.

"It's been five minutes since the signal. Let's go, Dabi," a warp gate appeared behind each of the villain. Toga waved at Izuku as she went through the gate, the other villain Yuki caught a glimpse was fighting Todoroki jumped through as well.

"Wait. Our goal--" "oh, nevermind that, Dabi. They looked so happy getting away from here, I decided to give them a parting gift," said the masked villain. The young heroes turned their head to him in confusion. "What, it is simply a trick in magic. When I flaunt something, it is because there is something you must not see," he opened his mask halfway, opening his mouth and revealed two marbles resting on his tongue.

Just then he snapped his fingers. The marbles in Shouji's hand turned into ice. "As you can see, I have prepared a fake during your attack," he explained. The four students shuffled onto their feet and ran back towards the masked villain as the warp mist slowly engulf him.

"Well then, until--" as he puts on his mask and bowed down a laser suddenly beamed at him and destroyed his mask. Aoyama was seen behind a bush. The "entertainer" grunted in pain, the marbles fell out as Shouji and Todoroki reached out to grab them.

Shouji successfully grabbed a marble. However Todoroki failed to grab the other as the patcwork villain called Dabi grabbed it first. "How sad..." he grinned as he flashed the marble tauntingly. "Todoroki... Shouto."

"No! Wait!" Midoriya called out as he and Yuki charged at full speed towards the two villain. "Confirm it. Release," Dabi demanded. In shame and while protesting the entertainer snapped his finger. The marble Shouji held morphed to Tokoyami, and the one the villain held turned to Bakugou. Dabi gripped Bakugou by his neck as he smirked victoriously. "That's not a problem..."

"Katsuki!" Yuki reached out for him. Despite the situation they're currently in, Bakugou gave both Yuki and Midoriya a piercing glare. "Don't you dare come here...! You idiots...!" The mist engulfed him and disappeared.

Yuki stopped running altogether while Midoriya tripped and slid against the ground, he got up to his knees and looked back. Only the forest on fire and Yuki came to view. In frustration of his failure Midoriya screamed, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

It was a total loss.

Shouji and Todoroki ran over to Midoriya to try and comfort him. Yuki, meanwhile, simply stood and stare at the night sky. Her fan and sword fell from her grip. Her eyes was wide, lips parted, yet nothing came out of it.

"I..." she muttered, sight turned to the ground. "I failed...?" her hand was brought to her face, covering it. Never had she felt so disappointed in herself, so angry at herself, so saddened by her failure, that her heart felt numb. Her vision blurred for a moment, it cleared when something wet and warm slid down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. "I... failed..." she fell to her knees.

"Aww, is the daughter sad?"

"Wha--" Dabi seized Yuki by her neck and lifts her up. "Yuki!" Midoriya screamed. For the second time they shuffled to their feet, albeit more panicked than before. Dabi clicked his tongue and held out his free hand towards them. "Annoying," fire appeared from his palm.

"Stay back!" Yuki screamed as she pushed her classmates away with her wind. She turned to Dabi with a glare, holding his wrist. "Take me," she daringly demanded. Dabi had a grin on his face, his blue eyes glinted victoriously. "As you wish," he threw her through the gate.

Though it might've been a mistake, as the pure look of disbelief in Todoroki's face made her heart throb painfully.

Dabi lets out a taunting laugh, he smirked at Todoroki. "Surrendered herself to protect you... how idiotic," he said. Todoroki gritted his teeth. He stood up and raised his left hand, shot out fire out of pure rage towards Dabi. The said villain scoffed under his breath. "And you are no different," he replied Todoroki's attack using his own blue flame. As their Quirk collided, explosion emits and set part of the ground on fire.

However Dabi, along with the warp gate, vanished.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's here! Also a quick announcement...**

 **I'm going to publish a new book!!!**

 **Although, obviously, this book will still be my main focus**. **The reason why I'm publishing a new story is because... well...**

 **I just can't seen to get the idea out my head in any other way... :'3**

. **It will be a Noragami fic! And I'm going to be using my OC, again.**

 **I'm also really excited you guys~! This book is so close to 100 save! It's all thanks to you :)** **.I wonder what should I do once I reach 100 save?**


	31. Chapter 27

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing?!" Bakugou screamed as he trashed around in Magne and Spinner's grip, who held his hands behind his back. No one guarded Yuki, because she was simply on the ground, holding her neck and wheezing for air. And she was also practically defenseless because her sword and key was left behind.

"Maybe I strangled her too hard," Dabi rubbed the back of his neck. Toga gave the patchwork man a pout. "Meany! She's my big sister! How dare you hurt her!" She wailed. Dabi gave the blond a blank look. "Says the one that tried to kill her."

Dabi ordered a villain wearing full-body suit, Twice, to hurry up and restrain Bakugou. Twice protested but complied anyway. Bakugou was still struggling until Spinner pressed a knife against his throat. "Be still, you fake!" He hissed. "This will be over if you just do as we say."

Unfazed by the knife, Bakugou grinned. "You think this thing can stop me?!" He emitted a small explosion that successfully made Spinner and Magne let go of his hands, then aimed his hand towards Twice. Twice dodged right in time. It didn't seem to bother the candidate hero as he moved his gaze towards Dabi.

"This'll stop you," he said, holding out Yuki in front of him. Yuki didn't struggle, even though she was clawing at Dabi's hand. Instead, she look mildly annoyed. ' _This guy has a neck fetish, I'm sure._ '

"You goddamn freak! Why are you being weak all of the sudden?!" Bakugou roared as explosions started popping on his palms. Yuki didn't answer. "You do anything funny and I'll burn her to ashes," Dabi warned and tightened his grip on Yuki's neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to pose like an idiot, Imma blow you to smithereens!" Bakugou grinned challengingly, making Dabi smirk in amusement. "Whatever floats your boat, then," he said. Bakugou growled, red eyes sharply glaring at the villain in front of him. While he maybe temperamental and reckless, he's not and idiot. So he took an experimental step.

Yuki lets out a sudden scream. She gripped at Dabi's hand and wrist, to pry his hand off, but was unable to do so. Dabi's grin widened at Bakugou's panicked look. "Another step and she's gone," he said. Bakugou clicked his tongue, clenching his fists. ' _Shit, shit, shit! I messed up... take another step and he'll kill her... what shou--_ '

Suddenly a sword flew past his head. Dabi pushed Yuki away as he jumped to the side, the sword impaled the wall. Yuki tumbled with a gasp and bumped against Bakugou's chest, the boy grabbed her shoulders and balanced her out of instincts.

"Idiot..." came the raspy voice of Shigaraki Tomura. They all turned to the entrance door, where Shigaraki and the former hero, Painter, stood. She glared sharply at Dabi, her rainbow eyes glinted red. Toga scrambled from the bar she was leaning on and in front of her, posing and making silly faces as an attempt to calm her down.

Oddly enough it worked, as the woman smiled and ruffled Toga's hair softly. She turned her gaze towards Bakugou, who had Yuki behind him. She had a burn around her neck. Bakugou's eyes darted around the room before quickly turning around and checked Yuki's burn, which she quietly assured was fine, despite her gripping below the burned area tightly.

"Come with me, Snowflake," she walked past the two students. Tugging the sword out of the wall the woman turned back to Yuki. The girl nearly stepped forward if it wasn't for Bakugou to hold her back. "I won't hurt her. But her neck needs to be treated," the woman said, blinking at a rapid speed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed at his childhood friend. Yuki frowned, watching the mantle-wearing villain. "Stay. I'll handle her," she said. Yuki and the villain entered the back room and disappeared. Bakugou clicked his tongue as he reluctantly let the villains tie him down.

The backroom Yuki entered smelled like alcohol. Liquor arranged in an unfamiliar fashion, possibly from their years, neatly stacked on the shelves. The lighting is also quite dim. Yuki glanced suspiciously at the villain who took out a med kit from a corner.

"So?" She asked in a blank tone and hushed voice. Despite the low volume the villain place a finger on her own lips, signaling her to be quiet. "There's no chair here, huh... Are you okay sitting on the ground?" The villain asks softly.

Yuki lets out a scoff and sits down with crossed legs. "Being polite, Painter?" She spat. The villain smiled, and kneeled down in front of Yuki. "The name's Iroha. And don't sit like that, that's unlady like," she lightly smacked Yuki's knee.

Yuki huffed and repositioned herself. "Who are you, my mother?" Yuki said sarcastically. But she didn't miss the sad look Iroha had. "Raise your head," she demanded, taking some items out of the med kit.

Yuki simply followed Iroha's orders. If it meant getting Bakugou out of here, then she'll gladly do anything. Iroha touched around the burns, moved behind her and lifts Yuki's hair to examine the back of her neck.

"It's a second-degree burn. The blisters aren't that bad. That damned Dabi..." Iroha muttered the last part under her breath. "But I guess he was still being considerate," the former hero said then left for a moment, returning with a wet cloth and a towel. Iroha draped the towel over Yuki's shoulder and covered her chest.

"Hold this for a bit," Iroha wrapped the burn with the wet cloth. Despite the stinging pain Yuki held the cloth just as told, the cold water started sliding down her neck. Iroha took out two thin ropes and tied it on top and bottom of the cloth. She asked if it's tied uncomfortably tight, in which Yuki replied no.

"Can you hurry up and tell me," Yuki ushered, "what your plan is?" she asks. Iroha blinked in confusion, making Yuki roll her eyes. "Don't make my effort to read your code go to waste, especially when you're blinking that fast."

"But, for all you know, I could be lying. Why would you follow me?" Asks the former hero. Yuki looks at her sternly, her dual-toned eyes unblinking. "If it means getting Katsuki out of here alive, then so be it. I don't care what happens to me," Yuki answers with determination. Iroha sucked in a breath. She moved forward and hugged the white-head, catching the girl off guard. "What are you--"

"You've grown so much, sweet daughter..."

()()()()()

Out of fourty one students, fifteen unconscious from the gas. Eleven injured. Thirteen unharmed. And two kidnapped. Out of six pro heroes, one had a fatal wound after receiving a blow on the head. The other lost a lot of blood, and is missing. On the villain's side, three out of six has been captured, but the rest has disappeared without a trace.

It frustrated everyone, Todoroki included. Failing to save both Bakugou and Yuki was like a stab to his heart. And now here he is, sitting beside unconscious Midoriya's bed, with Yuki's key tightly gripped in his hands. Her sword rested against the wall.

"...each..." Todoroki glanced towards Midoriya, who is still unconscious. "I can reach... them..." he muttered. Todoroki frowned. Just then he heard the door behind him open. Todoroki turned in his seat.

"Is he still asleep?" Aizawa asks as he close the door back. Todoroki nodded silently, turning back to Midoriya. "Mr. Aizawa, I--" "don't apologize," Aizawa cuts him off. Todoroki turned back to his teacher with wide eyes. Aizawa gave him a blank look.

"You said that she told the villain to take her," Aizawa started, "then it's not your fault. After all, that's how she always is. Willing to sacrifice herself for someone else's sake. Like a certain someone..." Aizawa grumbled the last part, frowning at Midoriya.

Again, Todoroki nodded silently. But even if Aizawa himself said so... it didn't lift the burden off his shoulders. Of course it wouldn't. The only way to do so is by saving Yuki and Bakygou. But he won't be allowed for safety reason. And if he were to do it still, punishment awaits.

' _A small price to pay._ '

()()()()()

[The next day]

"Katsuki, come on, you have to eat," Yuki held a spoon of curry in front of Bakugou, who stubbornly keeps his mouth close. "Get that shit away from me! I'm not eating it!" He hissed, making Yuki sigh in frustration. The villains simply watched them bickering back and forth with amusement.

"For fuck's sake, Katsuki, just eat it," Yuki held the spoon closer to Bakugou's mouth. The boy kept backing his head away as far as he could. "Fine then," Yuki finally gave up, and decided to eat the curry herself. As she brought the spoon to her mouth, Bakugou smacked the spoon away with his cuffed hands, making it clatter to the ground.

"Aww, big sis' curry got wasted!" Toga whined. Bakugou raised an eyebrow, he glanced at his childhood friend who mindlessly walking to the counter and returned with a tissue. As she cleaned up the curry on the floor, Bakugou stares intently at her face, searching for any hint off frustration. But of course, having a blank face most of the time, nothing was seen.

Yuki took the spoon and went to the sink. "Hey, hey, Bakugou, did you know?" Toga wrapped her arms around Bakugou from behind. "When you were still asleep, or unconcious actually, big sis made the curry for you! So it's 100% poison-free!" The villain cheered happily. The ash-blonde boy clicked his tongue, annoyed by the fact that Toga clinged to him.

Suddenly a knife was thrown, headed straight towards Toga. The villain easily caught it with a smug smile. "Hands off," Yuki warned. Toga giggled and skipped towards her "sister" and tugged on Yuki's hand. "Then feed me!" She giggled once again.

At a corner, Iroha sipped her wine nonchalantly as she watch Yuki and Toga interacting with each other. A sigh left her lips. Yuki had avoided looking at her for the last few hours. Looking back, it was probably because of how she startled her last night.

"My mistakes," she muttered quietly, saddened. Yet at the same time a soft smile was etched on her lips. She was satisfied, she assured herself. Seeing her daughter grow to a beautiful and strong teen. No doubt, she doesn't regret leaving Yuki in the care of Aizawa. ' _This is enough,_ ' she assured herself.

Tomorrow might be the last time she could spend with her daughter.


	32. Chapter 28

[The next day]

"U.A. will be on air shortly," Shigaraki said, staring intently at a TV. His lips stretched to a wicked grin behind his mask. "Hey, what do you think they'll say... Bakugou, Shimokaze?" He turned to the kidnapped students, Bakugou glared sharply at the villain, while Yuki paid no mind to him.

"Katsuki," she said softly, holding a spoonful of omurice in front of him. Bakugou obediently (reluctantly) ate his dinner with his hands chained. He sloppily munched on the soft egg and rice, that some grains and sauce smeared in his lips.

Yuki sighed. With an empty, dirty plastic plate she stood up and threw it away. Then she grabbed a tissue near Kurogiri and returned to her classmate. She slowly wiped the sauce from Bakugou's lips, as she stayed a dangerously close distance with his face. Her action was planned, he's aware of that. But the thump in his heart nearly made him lose focus.

"You're eating like a pig," Yuki said. Bakugou snorted, but said nothing in return. Instead his eyes watched intently on her lips, waiting. Yuki glanced to her left, Dabi leaning on the wall with his hands crossed and Toga talking with Iroha. Then to her right, Kurogiri with Shigaraki on the bar, with Mr. Compress. The rest should be behind her.

"Look, it's started," Shigaraki said. The TV had indeed broadcasted U.A.'s principle, Nezu, with Eraserhead and Vlad King. Yuki's eyes widened. "Father..." she gazed at the figure of her father, dressed formally and hair neatly combed back. A rare sight, even for her.

Bakugou nudged Yuki with his knee, snapping the girl out her gaze. "Keep your cool, dumbass. Or else you'll mess things up," he said with his usual aggressive tone. Yuki nodded, turning her attention back to the TV as Iroha placed a chair behind her. As Yuki sat down, Iroha slipped an empty pen case into her hand, Yuki gripping it tightly.

" _I regret to announce that our unpreparedness was responsible for the harm that came to 27 of our first-year student. Though ours is an institution for heroes in training, we were nontheless negligent in our defenses against villains, and we understand this has made many of you uneasy. We deeply apologize. There is no excuse for what has occured,_ " as Aizawa finished his speech, the three of them bowed down.

"Huh, don't you think that's weird?" Shigaraki asks with delight. "To be criticized for a small mistake... people expects heroes to be perfect, huh? Must've been rough for them," Shigaraki commented. Yuki leaned on her palm, "It is. But aren't you judging the wrong people here?" She pointed out. Shigaraki leaned his head to the side slightly with a hum.

"I don't want to be a hero, so I get your reason. Heroes help. Save. Earned money and fame. But, who was it that changed the rule? Was it them?" She reminded them. "Maybe so. But heroes simply accepted the term, didn't they?" Spinner retorted.

" _Touché_. Yet you still blamed them," Yuki hums. "Oh, come on. Don't fight. Also, Dabi, take Bakugou's restraints off," Shigaraki ordered. Dabi looked at him, almost in a ridiculing way. "He'll go berserk for sure," Dabi pointed out.

"We need to treat him fairly, we're scouting him after all," Shigaraki said. Dabi turned his head to Twice, but Iroha stepped in. "He's obviously too scared, Tomura. I'll do it," she kneeled in front of Bakugou and started taking off the locks. Dabi glared at her. "Need I remind you who took your sweet daughter here?"

"Need I remind you who restrained me here?" Iroha said with no care as she unlocked the restraints aroung Bakugou's body. Dabi clicked his tongue. No one spoke, the sound of the TV filling the room and clicks that resounded. Yuki watched the live broadcast. Seeing her father bow down in front of the society isn't exactly humiliating. If anything, Yuki wants to take his place and talk in his stead instead.

But this was all part of the plan.

" _Though it may seem like we are sitting idly by and letting police investigate, I assure you we aren't. In fact, the police and pro heroes are already on the move,_ " Aizawa said. Shigaraki twitched, "huh?" He breathed. " _Just a few hours ago we received a letter from one of the villain themself, who revealed their location. Rescuers are on their way there._ "

Once again, no one spoke. All the villains turned their head to Iroha, who was still releasing the remaining chains on Bakugou's hands. Yuki sat up straight, eyes carefully scanning the villains' expression. Then she glanced at Iroha. "Oh wow, it's actually harder than I thought," Iroha "obliviously" commented, also glancing at Yuki and nodded slightly. Secretly she slipped her left hand into her back, where her sword is located. "...Iroha, you..." Shigaraki stood up.

"You... you..." Shigaraki huffed, fingers cracking, and broke to a sprint. "YOU TRAITOR!" He screamed. Iroha took out her sword. Yuki formed a sword using ice. Both of them cuts through Bakugou's remaining restraint, Yuki's sword shattering in the process, and stepped aside, giving room for Bakugou to use his explosion on Shigaraki. It blew his mask off.

"I've had enough sitting and listening to your bullshits! I'll win! And I'll get the hell outta here!" Bakugou grinned, flexing his fingers. Shigaraki glanced at his mask that lays on the ground. "...father..." he whispered, raising his hand. "Shigaraki Tomura! Calm yourself!" Kurogiri called out.

Shigaraki held his hand by his side. "Stay back, all of you," he ordered, picking up his mask and putting it back on. "He's an important pawn," through the gap of his mask Shigaraki glared sharply at the three, red eyes glinting.

"I wanted you to listen... I thought we could come to an understanding..." Shigaraki said. Bakugou grinned mockingly. "Hell no!" He spat. "Heroes and villains are two side of the same coin. So you thought wrong," Yuki said with her repaired sword in front of her. "Heroes are on us... we can't slack... Master..." Shigaraki turned to a TV that displayed 'Sound Only', "lend me your power."

"Shigaraki Tomura! For now, we should escape!" Kurogiri urged. "...yeah, yeah. You and Compress, knock him out," Shigaraki ordered. Compress turned to him, "what about the girl, and the traitor?" he asks. Yuki and Iroha prepared their sword.

"Kill them," Shigaraki ordered. Compress started walking towards them. "You ain't gonna lay a finger on them!" Bakugou screamed. Yuki clicked her tongue. ' _Katsuki can blow them away with maximum fire power... but the warp is preventing him to do so..._ ' She took a step forward, looking at Bakugou at the corner of her eyes. Bakugou jerked his head at the warp user. Yuki nodded. ' _I'll take care of him._ '

The entrance door was knocked.

"Hello, Pizza-La Delivery."

They turned their head to the door, confused.

"SMASH!" All Might punched through the wall where Spinner was leaning on, sending him and a few others flying. "Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods dangled from the hole and restrained all the villains but Iroha. "Wood? You think this'll--" Gran Torino, the hero Midoriya interned with flew in and kicked Dabi on the back of his head, making him lose conciousness. "You're gonna take it easy for your own sake."

"There's no escape, League of Villains! Why, you ask?! Because we are here!" All Might proudly announced. Yuki lets out a shaky breath she unconsciously held and fell to her knees. "Oh... thank God..." She said quietly. Iroha rushed to her and helped her stand.

"When someone attacks, they're defenseless. And it's not just staff of Pizza-La that're here," the pro hero Edgeshot slipped through the gap of the door and unlocked it. "Outside, the police and Endeavor has surrounded you."

"You must've been so scared," All Might said to Yuki and Bakugou. "You two did well, holding out by yourself. You don't have to be scared anymore," he assured. Bakugou's eye twitched. "I-I wasn't scared! Not me!" He denied, All Might gave him a thumb's up. Yuki shook her head.

"Even though I planned everything... Why did you come here, Last Boss...?" Shigaraki mumbled, clicking his tongue. "Well... no matter... "It's not just us," well, the same goes to us," he said. "Bring them all here, Kurogiri!!"

Silence.

"...What's wrong, Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asks. "Forgive me, Shigaraki Tomura... The Noumu, all of them are gone!" Kurogiri exclaimed. Shigaraki flinched. With his usual grin, All Might placed a hand on Bakugou's and Yuki's shoulder. "You still have much to learn, Shigaraki Tomura!" All Might exclaimed.

"League of Villains, you underestimated everything-- the soul of the hero candidates, an undercover hero, the police's investigation, and our rage!!" All Might's blue eyes glinted. Yuki twitched. She turned her head towards Iroha, who in turn smiled.

Yuki wondered why she was such a jerk.

"Enough playing. Everything ends here, Shigaraki Tomura!" All Might's blue eyes shines with intense power, intimidating the villains. Shigaraki gritted his teeth. "Ends...? You're kidding me... Justice... peace... I'll crush those cheap ideals you made... for all those people... it just got started... Kurogiri!!"

Edgeshot stabbed through Kurogiri, making the warp user unconscious. "I played around with his organs. He won't wake up anytime soon," Edgeshot nodded towards Iroha, whom nodded back. "Ah, my kouhai has grown so much," Iroha chuckled.

Yuki stares at Shigaraki intently. He was quivering in his restraints, his breathing unstable and muttering. Something like 'I hate you all,' 'go to hell,' and such. His voice just above whisper, but Yuki had chills down her spine.

"Where is he, Shigaraki?!" All Might suddenly yelled out, demanding for an answer from the masked man. Shigaraki snapped his head towards the hero and screamed; "I HATE YOU ALL!"

As if it was a que, black liquid bursted from his side, as Noumus made their way through them. "Where did they come from?!" Kamui Woods exclaimed. Despite the panic, all of them prepared to fight. Yuki and Bakugou turned around, their backs facing each other's, eyes scanning.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yuki yelled at Iroha, who in turn shook her head with a distraught look in her rainbow-colored eyes. Yuki clicked her tongue, gripping the handle of her sword tightly in anticipation.

Suddenly Bakugou made a gargling sound, making Yuki snap her head around. The black liquid surrounded his body in a fast motion, wrapping him completely without any chance to fight back.

"Katsuki!" Yuki reached out to him. But no sooner did she felt a bile raising in her throat, making her choke and retch as she vomited the same black liquid the Noumus appeared from.

From the corner of her eyes, just a split second before her vision was blocked away, Yuki could see the horror in the Heroes' eyes, but she mainly focused at Iroha who screamed her name. Fear and panic sounded clear in the high-pitched shriek.

When she came to, it was silent and chilly. She fell to her knees and coughed violently, desperate for air. Then she heard Bakugou spitting out cursed between his wheezing from her side.

Yuki crawled towards Bakugou without batting her eyes anywhere. She placed an hand at his shoulder, panting, as she checked for any injuries on the explosive boy. There weren't any, fortunately.

"How sweet of you, girl."

A deep, muffled voice spoke. Yuki froze in her spot. Bakugou turned to glare at the owner of the voice, and then to Yuki with confusion. The wind blew softly, just like when she and Midoriya walked home, but Yuki didn't close her eyes.

Instead it widens; she didn't need the wind to tell her. She knows. Rigidly, robotically, she turned her head to the side. There she saw a person at a close distance, wearing a suit and a black mask.

Yuki felt all of her blood was drained from her body. Then came the nausea, the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she broke into cold sweats, she doubled over with a hand covering her mouth as she vomits.

"What the hell?! Hey!" Bakugou shook her body slightly. He stopped when Yuki's other hand gripped his own, but much tighter that it caused him to wince. _She never acted this way._

"Katsuki..." Her voice rasps his name softly, catching him off guard. He stares at her with wide eyes as a teardrops cascades down from the corner of her eyes, down to her chin, and dripped to the ground.

"...are you really..." Bakugou couldn't finish his sentence. He could feel Yuki's body trembling. Her muscles tense. With her bottom lip quivering, she uttered a sentence Bakugou never expected to hear from her.

"I'm... scared..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I have (ungracefully) returned from the dead.**

. **Heya! Rica's here!** **...it's legit 4 AM and something just fell from my wardrobe HELP ME.IM SCRAED.**

. **ahem, anyways.**

. **i am very sorry about the lack of updates lately. i was helping a fellow author of mine to recreate a certain AU in a texting game, Seen. But since it's halfway done, I get to return to my story! Yay!**

. **I will make it up to you guys with another update today; hopefully longer.**

. **With that, Rica's out**


	33. Chapter 29

"You what?" Confused Bakugou kept his gaze intently at Yuki. The girl said nothing more, simply shaking like a kitten in the cold while still gripping at his hand for dear life.

"Apologies, Bakugou," said the masked man, "I might have frightened her a little bit," he chuckled. Bakugou snapped his head and glared at him. His red eyes glinting in anger, he unconsciously moved closer to Yuki.

More black liquid appeared out of thin air behind them. Each one of the villains appeared and fell to their knees, coughing for air while protesting at the horrid smell of the liquid.

"You've failed again, Tomura," the man began as he made his way to Shigaraki, "but don't let it break your spirit. You simply need to try again." He talked in a way that it's encouraging, "I've brought your comrades as well. And the boy, too, because you see him as an important pawn."

"The girl," Yuki shuddered, "I thought she could still be an asset, so I brought her here." He stopped in front of Shigaraki and held his hand out towards him. "Do it as many times as you need. That is why I am here; it is all for you."

By now, even Bakugou could sense the danger the masked man emitted. He gripped at Yuki's shoulder, in a way that is trying to assure her _and_ himself, that they will escape from this situation.

"...so you've arrived?" The man suddenly said. He turned to look at the sky, All Might diving down sharply at him with both his fists aimed at the man, who caught them with ease. The moment they made contact, the ground beneath them cracked and the others were blown away by their energy wave.

Yuki landed on her back with a harsh thud, followed by Bakugou who landed beside her. She grunted upon impact, rolled to her side and groggily propped her upper body with one elbow.

"Oh fuck," Bakugou mutered under his breath. And Yuki simply wants to run away from that... _monster._ Never in her life has she ever felt like this. Not even once, until this one.

How can she not? That villain stopped All Might with his _bare fists._

"It's been thirty seconds since I sent those Noumus. The bar is five kilometers away. Have you gotten weak, All Might?" Yuki could already sense the villain's grin from behind his mask.

"And what about you, yourself? What's with that industrial mask?!" All Might retaliated as he stood up. "I won't repeat the mistake I made five gears ago, All For One!" He stated.

All Might dashed towards All For One with his left hand fisted. "I'm taking Bakugou and Shimokaze! And this time, I'll throw you _and_ your League of Villains into prison!"

"It looks like there's a lot on the to-do list, for you and me both." All For One held out his hand, his arm bulged in his sleeve. He launched All Might back with a shockwave of air, but it did more and simply blowing All Might away. It made many tall buildings tip backwards and fell against one another.

"All Might!" Yuki screeched helplessly. "Don't fret. That alone won't kill him." Informed All For One, who turned to Shigaraki. "Flee now, Tomura. Take the children with you. Kurogiri shall help you."

As he said so, his fingers turns to red and black jagged spikes, reaching towards Kurogiri and stabbed through him. The unconscious villain twitched, his mist extending largely. "Now go."

"What about you, Sensei...?" Shigaraki asks unsurely. From the rubbles of the fallen buildings, All Might landed and once again made a dash towards All For One. "I won't let you get away!"

All For One floated a few feet above the ground. "Always think ahead, Tomura. You still have much room to grow." He adviced, and once again stopped All Might with his bare hands. Shigaraki simply stood on his spot.

"Let's go, Shigaraki! While the gentleman is holding All Might back!" Said Compress who crouched down to Dabi and shrunk him into a marble. All eyes then turned to Bakugou and Yuki. "And take your pawn."

"Are we taking her too?" Toga grinned expectantly towards Shigaraki. The latter hummed, and nodded. "That ought to teach the traitor a lesson." Toga squealed, giddy on her tippy toes and she took out her trusty knife.

"What a pain...!" Bakugou had a dark grin on his face. "Oi! Stand up! We gotta fight!" He yelled to Yuki. The girl did nothing but sit there, trying to move a muscle on her legs, but the shaking was too much, her legs felt numb.

"I..." she mumbled helplessly, cluthing on her shirt right above her heart. The rapid beating of her heart was like an orchestral drum resounding loudly in her ears. It was as if her heart is going to burst out of her ribcage.

"What are you-" Bakugou couldn't finish his sentence as he propelled himself backwards with his explosion, away from Compress that reached to him. The explosion, made Yuki flinch. She didn't realize Toga coming towards her until Bakugou dragged her by the back of her shirt.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" Bakugou raised Yuki by her colar, landing a punch on her cheek that made her fall down. Yuki whimpered weakly as she clutched her cheek, feeling dull pain slowly seeping.

"I'm not covering your ass while fighting six scumbags! I know my fucking limit!" He roared, flexing his fingers and turned to the villains. "Stop being a petty damsel in distress, we gotta get outta here! So stand the fuck up!"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, five of their classmates were nearby, hiding behind a destroyed wall. Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu. All racking their brains for a way to escape, but still paralyzed from the pressure of All For One's mere presence.

Todoroki glanced from his spot. Yuki was _right_ there, on the ground, vulnerable while Bakugou tried to keep the villains away from the girl. From his soulmate.

He turned to Midoriya who clenched his eyes shut. His brain was blank; he _wants_ to move and charge in to save Yuki, and Bakugou if it's possible. But he's not reckless. He knows the risks. One wrong move, and one- or all of them- could lose their life.

Todoroki snapped his head towards the battlefield again when he heard a loud yell. Midoriya and the others followed. Yuki was now in Toga's clutch. Toga grins proudly as she held her "sister" by her long hair, who clawed at her hand as an attempt to free herself.

"Yuki...!" Midoriya whispered. "W-why is she being like that? That's not like her at all! She's not... she's never..." Kirishima trailed off, sensing the frustration that grew inside Todoroki.

 _How can he be so useless?_

"God fucking dammit!" Bakugou propeled himself towards Yuki, but Compress stopped him by blocking his way. The explosive boy lets a deep growl from deep inside his chest.

"Let go! Let me go!" Yuki gripped at Toga's wrist to pull her hand away, but to no avail. Toga knelt down in front of her with a sadistic smile, and equally sadistic eyes. "It's okay, big sis! We won't hurt you - _yet_!" She cheered.

The psychotic villain leaned near her ear, "we'll do that in front of your boyfriend instead - I'll cut you up slowly and nicely and let him watch while you're dying! Imagine all the pain you'll went through, and _his_! And your _friends'_! It'll be soo much fun!" She finished with an innocent giggle.

 _That's it_.

Yuki pulled her left hand, fisted it, and swung it with everything she has at Toga's blindspot. The villain grunted and released Yuki's hair, who grabbed a pebble from the ground. She used it as a medium for her ice.

Long rod of ice extended out of her grip, the top then formed a large sickle-blade as she spun it on her side and aimed the newly-formed scythe towards Toga, who rolled away before she could get stabbed.

Different from her scared expression, Yuki's face contorted to one with anger and spite, as she bared her clenched teeth and furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm _not_ letting anyone get hurt because of me." She snarled at Toga who blinked in confusion.

She pulled out her scythe that was stuck on the ground, jumped above all of them and brought the large weapon back to the ground; right between Bakugou and Compress who tried to shrink and take the explosive boy away. Compress jumped back to dodge the blade.

Bakugou grinned as his back met with Yuki's. "Finally" He said. At least things will be slightly easier, now that Yuki regained her control. They still need to escape.

"Think we could fly outta here?" Bakugou glanced at Compress and Magne in front of him. Yuki closed her eyes for a good two seconds before opening them again. "Too risky. We need to move the instant we're airborne, or have someone drag us away."

"Damn!" He cursed. Twice and Spinner charged towards him, he used his explosion to get behind them, and used it again as an attack. The two villains jumped to the side to dodge.

Yuki countered Spinner's and Toga's attacks with her scythe. Twice approached from behind. As he charged forward Yuki slammed her palm on the ground. Twice was launched to the air by a whirlwind that appeared under his feet.

' _Where is it?_ ' Yuki glanced at Bakugou. He dodged Toga's knife. ' _There must be a way!_ ' She countered Spinner's sword. Bakugou rolled away from Compress and sent an explosion.

"I'm coming right now!" All Might ran towards them, but was pulled back by All For One. Yuki grits her teeth; All Might can't move freely because of them. She turned to Bakugou, whose eyes are also desperate for a way to escape.

What's their next move? How will they escape? Is there a chance? Will it come? The two of them kept their teamwork on tandem, but it's not enough for them to create a chance.

Then, suddenly, Kirishima, Iida, and Midoriya broke through a wall. All heads turned to them. Ice grew upwards, creating a ramp as the three sped up on its surface.

 _"This is my plan," Midoriya began. "First, Iida will use his Recipro burst and I will use my Quirk to push us forward. Then, using Kirishima's hardening, we'll bust through the wall..."_

 _"...you'll call out to him as a friend." Midoriya finished explaining his plan. Iida held his chin, thinking thoroughly whether or not they should carry out the plan._

 _"Wait, what about Shimokaze?" Todoroki stepped in with his question. The girl's name hasn't been mentioned even once. Midoriya glanced back at his childhood friends, who are fighting at the moment._

 _"She'll know what she have to do," Midoriya confidently said._ _"But..." Todoroki frowned. He was skeptical and a little paranoid. What if Yuki couldn't react in time?_ _What if she doesn't move like Midoriya's prediction?_

 _"Todoroki," as if sensing his discomfort, Yaoyorozu gripped assuringly at his shoulder. "We must trust her," she said. Todoroki sucked in a breath, he turned to Iida and nodded slightly. Iida also nodded._

 _"Let's do it."_

"COME ON!" Kirishima screamed and held out his hand. Reflexes took over; Yuki hooked her arms around Bakugou's neck, shrinking her weapon. Shigaraki approached them quickly with his hand held out.

Bakugou's explosion and Yuki's wind were on tandem as it blew them straight to the air. As soon as Bakugou held a firm grip in Kirishima's hand, Yuki lets go and flew by herself on their side.

"You're crazy!" She shouted over the wind at the three. Iida look to Bakugou. "Bakugou! On my count, create an explosion-" "no, _you_ follow my count!" Bakugou quickly cuts the class president off. "Don't fight now!" Kirishima intercepted.

Yuki glanced behind, seeing Compress catching up to them. She clicked her tongue, turning around with a sword in her hand when Mt. Lady stopped the masked villain using her Titan Cliff move.

"Mt. Lady!" Midoriya exclaimed, the giant hero losing her balance. "Prioritize... the rescue...! Go, you dumb kids...!" She said before falling down.

No villains are on their tail as they neared their landing. Yuki guided them to a safe area for safe landing using her wind. Once they were near ground, she made a whirlwind beneath their feet, and they landed unharmed.

"Mission success!" Kirishima grinned with a fist pump. Yuki fell to her knees and took a breather to calm her rushing adrenaline. She was safe, away from that monstrous All For One.

But it will stay in her mind.

"We should get further away from here," Midoriya suggested as he kneeled down beside Yuki, placing a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles. They all agreed and moved towards a populated place.

()()()()()

They then arrived at the station. Midoriya got a call from Todoroki, quickly picking the call up and placed the device right beside his ear.

" _Midoriya, you guys okay?_ " Todoroki quickly asks from the other line. Midoriya informed that they're all fine, and that the rescue operation is successful.

" _And Shimokaze?_ " Todoroki added, ignoring the sound of Bakugou's shouting in the background. The green-head glanced at Yuki, who is being held by Iida. Her head was hung low and her shoulders are trembling.

"She's fine, but shaken up... do you think you can come here?" Midoriya asks worriedly. Todoroki replied that they'll try and hung up the call. Midoriya puts back his phone and approached Yuki.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. Yuki turned her head to face her childhood friend. "'m fine," she replied, voice trembling slightly. Midoriya once again rubbed her back soothingly.

"Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are on their way here, okay? Just wait for a little more," Midoriya quickly informed. Yuki nodded wordlessly and focused on calming herself. Midoriya kept his worried eyes at her.

"Oh, helicopters!" He exclaimed when three helicopters flew above them. _Probably belongs to the press_ he thought. He turned to a big screen that is broadcasting the fight between All Might and All For One.

" _We're here at this nightmarish scene! Half of Kamino Wards was destroyed in a blink of an eye!_ " The reporter's voice is heard, " _All Might is currently exchanging blows with the purported vill_ _ain..._ "

Yuki clenched her eyes close and covered her ears with the palm of her hands, drowning out the voice of the broadcast and the crowd. But it's still isn't enough. She could still hear everything, even though it's muffled. She wants everything to be silent.

Then it did.

Yuki opened her eyes curiously, glancing around at the people around her. Their gaze locked on the big screen broadcasting All Might. Their eyes were blown wide open and mouth hanging agape.

Yuki looks up to the screen, her heart thumped. The screen displayed All Might with his bloodied fist in front of him, costume oversized as he shrunk into the bony, thin version of himself.

The form he kept hiding from the world.

"Oh God..." her hand unconsciously went up to her mouth, covering it as she stared at the screen in disbelief. But despite All Might looking weak and frail, he held his fist with a confident grin, as he always did.

Then, people began cheering at the screen, screaming supportive words to the number one hero, despite can't hearing the cheers. Midoriya and Bakugou chimed in, as also Kirishima and Iida.

Yuki did nothing but watch. Just... watch. All Might and All For One exchanged another deadly blow, but the number one hero was pushed back. He seemed like he was about to lose as his arm shrunk, while All For One had his other arm prepared for one last attack.

And that's when All Might fisted his right arm, swinging it with every bit of power he has left in his body. He landed a powerful blow at All For One, sending him to the ground, making it crack under its massive power.

Once again, the crowd went silent. They waited in anticipation, All Might raised his fist as his form returned. The crowd cheered happily as it is All Might's victory; as they expected- _hoped,_ the number one hero prevailed against evil, once again.

Yuki didn't laugh or cheer or cry or even crack a smile. But it wasn't because her lack of emotions - heck, she _wished_ it's because of that - but rather because of All Might's condition. It'd be a lie if Yuki isn't worried for the number one hero.

"Izuku," she called and clutched on Midoriya's sleeve, tugging on it. "Will... will he be okay?" She asks hesitantly. Midoriya looks up to her, then to the screen, then back to her, and finally turned to the ground while chewing on his bottom lip. He doesn't know.

"We can't go through. I'd hoped to meet up with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, but..." Iida turned to look at the crowd surrounding them, then gave an apologetic look at Yuki, who nodded in turn. Kirishima nudged Bakuogu with his hand, "we should go and let the pro heroes know Bakugou is with us." He recommended.

 _"Now it's your turn."_

Midoriya turned back to the big screen once again as All Might voice resounded through the speakers. All Might has his finger pointed towards the camera. That simple gesture once again had the crowd cheering for him.

But not Midoriya. His eyes swelled with tears that quickly drips down no matter how many times he wiped them away. Yuki felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. It hurts, the foreign feeling. But she ignored it and pulled Midoriya's head to lean it on her shoulder.

She felt his tears stain her black zip-up hoodie, but paid no attention to it as she caressed Midoriya's green lock softly. "Ssh, it's alright. Everything's okay," she would whisper those words softly, occasionally giving Midoriya an assuring grip on his shoulder.

Everything is okay, right?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Yes, I didn't update when I promised I will. I'm sorry ;w;**

 **Anyways, it's exactly 1 hour away from 2019 in my country! But I'll say this now; happy new year for all my readers!**

 **I hope you had a good year! Many things happened to me this year - good and bad, laugh and cries, joy and hardships - but I am able to go through with the help of everyone in my life, including you all! Thank you very much.**

 **If any of you are having hardships, please know that it will end. Maybe it will take a long time, or a short time, but I promise once you go through it, happiness will be there. And I know we're strangers, but if you need someone to talk to, I will make the time for you.**

 **I want you all to know that I am grateful for all the support you all gave me; whether it's from reviews, saves, favorites, or simply being there and read my story. All of you are amazing, beautiful, perfect the way you are. I hope you don't mind me praying for all of you?**

 **And lastly, if I'm being perfectly honest, I'm having a lot of troubles with people from my school and roleplay community, who kept saying that I am ugly, talentless, all those things, throughout 2018. That's why I was very very nervous publishing this book.**

 **But then, seeing all of your positive remarks, made me regain my confidence bit by bit. At first I wanted to change myself so they would stop making fun of me, but me being me when I wrote this book, and received such positivity, made me not regret changing myself; you made me love myself.**

 **So please, if you are having the same experience, love yourself. I may not know you personally, but I love you all for who you are.**

 **I'm sorry if that sounded corny and cringy or creepy. I just wanted to throw that out. I hope ypu don't mind.**

 **Have a good year, and Rica's out!**


	34. Chapter 30

The five of them headed to the police station afterwards, all quiet without saying even a single word. Midoriya had dried his tears away, occasionally sniffing. Yuki would gently squeeze his hand as an attempt to cheer him up. She would turn to Bakugou and the rest, asking them how they're holding up.

"We're fine," Iida answered for him and and Kirishima. Bakugou shrugged. He didn't gave her his usual answer. It was making her uneasy a bit, but then again it's not really a surprise after everything that happened for the last three days.

"Look, there's your boyfriend." Bakugou nodded his head forward nonchalantly when they reached the police station. Yuki followed his direction. True to his words, Todoroki is talking with Yaoyorozu in front of the police station. They had decided to meet up there.

"Todoroki! Yaoyorozu!" Midoriya called as they picked up their pace and approached the two. When the two mentioned turned to them, she felt extremely relieved. She broke to a sprint, wrapping her arms around Todoroki, nearly making both of them fall backwards.

It took everyone, especially Todoroki, by surprise. As if not caring the widened eyes that is staring at her, Yuki snuggled her face in the crook of Todoroki's neck. The boy recovered from his shock quickly and placed one arm around her waist, the other caressing her hair softly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now," he whispered soothingly, still caressing the pale hair belonging to Yuki. She nods slightly, taking a deep breath and pulled away with soft pink on her cheeks. Todoroki pats her head a few times.

"Shimokaze, are you okay?" Yaoyorozu asks with concern visible in her eyes. Yuki nodded, "I'm okay. What about you?" Yaoyorozu brushed off the question easily with a wave of her hand.

After a short talk, Bakugou and Yuki were escorted by the police into the police station. The other five simply watched them.

"We should go home," Kirishima broke the silence with his suggestion. Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and Iida agreed to the suggestion. Midoriya turned to Todoroki, "and you, Todoroki?"

"I'll stay for a bit." He answered. Midoriya nodded understandingly. They bid their goodbyes left, leaving Todoroki alone at the police station. He sat down on the stairs and fiddled with his phone, waiting until Yuki and Bakugou is released. They'd probably be escorted by the police, but he could care less.

Hours later, Bakugou and Yuki left the place. And as he expected, the police were with them. He hurriedly stood up and approached them.

"Shouto? Why are you still here?" Yuki asks him. Bakugou grumbled and turned away, saying he wants to ride in another car instead. He turned his head to glare over his shoulder, then went back like it was nothing.

Todoroki kept his lips a straight line, thinking about the ash-blond's glare. How the red orbs glinted threateningly, but it didn't actually feel like a real threat. Maybe a warning of some kind?

A light weight pressed against his shoulder, and he could feel soft strands swipe against his neck. Todoroki looked down to see Yuki had snuggled her head to the crook of his neck, eyes closed and breathing cold breath softly against his neck.

"Can we go home now?" Her small voice made her look so vulnerable. "I want to go home. Please?"

"Okay, okay. We're going home." Todoroki once again runs his fingers down the long hair as comfort. He turned his head silently at the two police officers and nodded at them. The officers exchanged glances, before signaling him to follow them. Todoroki did so, slowly, following Yuki's pace.

It would've been heartwarming, seeing Yuki at her current condition. Snuggling for safety and warmth he know she will never feel. But considering what happened to her, it was instead heartbreaking. The poor girl had to feel fear - does she know that? - because of the worst possible villain. That's going to scar.

Todoroki guided Yuki into the car slowly, before he slid in beside her seat. After the officers entered, the vehicle started with a soft hum of the engine. They pulled back, and drove away from the station.

Yuki watched the buildings and vehicles and people passing by quickly, her eyelids fluttering. She hadn't got a wink of sleep back at the hideout. Because, honestly, call her stoic and uncaring and all those, but she can't possibly rest with enemies surrounding her. Not even sloths would do that.

All in all, she managed to sleep the whole trip.

When she woke up, she was already in front of her house, Todoroki still with her. Her soulmate left the car first, holding the door open for her to step out. Yuki rubbed her eye as she stepped out, Todoroki and the officer's conversation drowned out by her sleepiness as she made her way into her house.

The house is a small modern, minimalist building painted mostly black and white. A small garden with some flower bushes and a small tree. It was clean, ignoring some blotches on the gate and wall.

She heard the patrol car drive away, and it was silent for a few seconds until the soft creak of the gate came into her ear. Todoroki had stayed with her.

"Did you bring your keys?" He asks. Yuki nods her head, raising her index finger as ice grew from the tip and formed a key. It slid easily into the lock and it twisted around by itself without having Yuki to turn her hand. With two soft clicks, the door unlocks.

"Welcome to my home, I guess." She opened her arms lazily after stepping out of her shoes and into her house. Todoroki politely excused himself as he entered the house.

It was so plain and had minimal decorations; definetely Aizawa's style.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink. Water? Tea? Juice?" Yuki asks as she made her way into what Todoroki presumed is the kitchen. "Water is fine." He called out.

Soon Yuki emerged from the corner with two glasses of water in her hands. He gave one to Todoroki and sat down beside him, sipping the drink noiselessly. Todoroki only held the glass in his hand.

"I... told Mr. Aizawa that I'll be waiting with you here," Todoroki said in the midst of the silence. Yuki nodded with a silent hum, eyes staring straight ahead, unblinking. It wasn't clear what's in her mind, or if she's even thinking of anything.

And it was then, when a cat with thick, snow-white fur hopped onto her lap, nuzzling its head on Yuki's tummy. Yuki puts down her glass and pets the fluffy creature lovingly. Todoroki, meanwhile, felt a nudge on his foot. He looked down to see another cat with silky black fur rubbing his head on his foot.

"Missed me?" Yuki whispered at the cat, giggling softly when the feline licks the tip of her nose. However she blinked quickly, lips parted slightly as she covered it using her free hand.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki asks curiously. Yuki glanced at him, and quickly looked away with a hand on her cheek. She seemed... flustered? What for?

"I'm so sorry," she suddenly said, Todoroki blinking at her. "I... God, why am I being so weird? I don't even usually care," she shook her head as she said so, confusion evident in her tone.

"You're probably still shocked after last night. Who wouldn't?" Todoroki reached out a hand at her, ruffling her hair softly. Yuki seemed to relax with the touch, as she slowly huffed out a deep breath that she had held.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess. Maybe it's because of that. Maybe," Yuki sighed, unconsciously leaning on to Todoroki's bigger hand more.

"You should rest." His words were like mantra; Yuki's eyes suddenly felt droopy as she blinked slowly, eyelids heavy. She hummed quietly, leaned her head on Todoroki's broad shoulders and, just stayed there with her eyes closed.

Not expecting the contact at all, Todoroki stiffened. He wanted her to go to her room instead, but it seems it won't be happening at all. But he doesn't want her to sleep in that uncomfortable position. Waking up to a sore body is _not_ fresh.

He looked around to look for a pillow, but to find none at all. So he slowly slumped in defeat, sighing silently. He relaxed his shoulder so Yuki could be more comfortable, even if it was just a little bit, and soon, his eyes closed as well.

He didn't know how long he slept, but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Aizawa, staring at him at an armchair at the corner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I managed to slip in a small update between homeworks and i'm crying.**

 **btw when do you guys think Yuki and Todoroki should kiss?**


	35. Chapter 31

"Mr. Aizawa," Todoroki said quickly. He tried to stand up but realized that Yuki is still sleeping on him, so he was stuck at an awkward position. "I'm sorry about this, I just-" he had began to explain himself but Aizawa quickly silenced him with a raise of his hand. The teacher then stood from his seat.

Aizawa scooped his daughter into his arms, careful as to not wake her up, and carried her upstairs. Todoroki was hesitant at first, but he decided to follow the teacher. He ascended the stairs a few steps behind Aizawa, following him to the second floor. Aizawa led him towards a painted white door.

On the bottom left corner, a girl with long pale hair reached up towards a faceless, hooded woman and man who seemingly didn't realize the existence of the girl, on the top right corner. The couple and the girl was separated by thick waves of raging fire and no way up. The girl's side was shaded, dark and dull, while the couple's was bright by the sun and has a life.

"Todoroki," Aizawa's voice snapped him back to reality, as the older stood in front of the door. "Sorry," Todoroki apologized curtly and quickly went to open the door, allowing Aizawa to enter first then following behind his steps.

A sweet scent filled his nostrils as soon as Todoroki entered. It smelled like high-quality soap, strawberry, and lemon. He sniffed the scent as he quickly looks around, not being able to bottle his curiosity.

Yuki's room is relatively simple. A bed, nightstand, desk, bookcases, two drawers, floor-length mirror, a large wardrobe, a door on the left side of the wall. On the desk lies a laptop and headset, and beside the desk is a box large enough for a child to hide inside. Todoroki is drawn towards the box. He wonders what's inside.

"It's her recording equipments," Aizawa suddenly said, as if reading Todoroki's mind. "Yuki sings. She's a singer for hire and apparently pretty famous in the community. She's been earning money by herself." He continued. Todoroki nodded slowly, letting the new information sink in.

"The painting on the door," Aizawa said, "she painted that. That girl on the corner is her." He didn't say anything else. Todoroki nodded "she's a great painter," he complimented. He had thought about the girl being Yuki herself, judging from the hairstyle and color. Then what of the other figures? Who are they?

"Sir-" "let's talk downstairs," Aizawa walked past his student and left the room. Todoroki glanced at his soulmate, sleeping soundly on her black and pink bed. The latter quietly left and closed the door. He retraced his steps, going down the stairs and back into the living room.

"How is she?" Aizawa asks as soon as Todoroki entered the room. He nodded his head towards the sofa and Todoroki slowly sat down on it. "She's a bit shaken up," Todoroki replied, "and confused. Maybe she's still in shock."

The pro hero nodded wordlessly, seemingly in deep thought. Todoroki kept his mouth shut as he waits for Aizawa to say something. His mind travelled back to the painting on Yuki's door.

A girl reaching out towards a couple, separated by fire. There's a story to it, Todoroki realizes that. Maybe it's deeper than he thought. He furrowed his eyebrow, thinking hard, connecting the dots. Maybe he could know Yuki better if he figured the painting out.

 _A girl reaching out to a couple, separated by fire..._

"Sir," Todoroki called quietly, "can I ask you about the painting?" He asks. Aizawa stares at him with an unknown look. "I thought you could figure it out by yourself." He said. Well, Todoroki _has_ a theory, but he just needs to clarify it.

"Is it yearning?" Todoroki asks, ignoring Aizawa's remark. "A yearning for parents. Is that what the painting is about?" The boy added. His teacher blinked dumbfoundedly, and his shoulder eased to a relaxed state.

"Yes." Aizawa answered curtly. Todoroki then asks, "why is there a man on the painting? If she's yearning for a parent, shouldn't she only want a mother? She has you for a father." Aizawa shook his head at his student's question.

"Not exactly," Aizawa said, "You're right that Yuki is yearning for parents. But she doesn't have me as a father." He eyes Todoroki's raised eyebrow, sensing his confusion. So he continued, "I'm just a foster parent."

 _What._

"A... foster parent, sir?" Todoroki asks dumbfoundedly. Aizawa nodded. "A foster parent." He repeated. Todoroki leaned his body forward with his brows furrowed. He supported his upper body with his elbows on is thighs. "What do you mean, foster?"

"It means what it means." Aizawa remarked. "She's been with my family since she was a baby, since I was fifteen. But we didn't adopt her since her mother asked us not to."

"Her mother?" Todoroki's frown deepened to a scowl. _It couldn't be_ her, _right?_ For the nth time, Aizawa nodded. He leaned forward in his seat slightly as he said, "You've met her before. When the League of Villains first attacked U.A."

 _It_ is _her._

"But she's a villain, sir," Todoroki said slowly, refusing to believe the information. The pro hero hummed at that. "She is. But before that she's a pro hero, Painter. Whether you believe it or not is up to you."

"Did you tell her about this?" Todoroki asks. To answer, Aizawa shook his head. "No," he said, "I'll leave that to her mother instead. If she doesn't believe it, then I'll legally adopt her. It's what Iroha and I agreed to." He explains.

"I'm telling you this," Aizawa began, "so you could be there when that happens. In case she needs a shoulder to lean on. I'm not the best on that, I'll admit. So I need you to be there for her."

Todoroki sucked a deep breath. As it turns out, he still doesn't know much about his own soulmate. He wonders if Midoriya knows anything about this, though he highly doubts it. If they could only spend some time together, talk about themselves that the other might not know about, get to know each other better, maybe they could cover for each other.

"I'll do my best," he promised even though it mostly directed to himself. Aizawa hummed. "Good. Now that that's taken care of..." Todoroki gulped at how Aizawa's voice deepened. "Why were you sleeping so leisurely in my house?"

 _Oh man, Todoroki is whooped._

()()()()()

It was the day for home visits. Yuki had cooked _Oyakodon_ with a bit more portion for Aizawa since she expect it to be a long day for him. When Yuki finished brewing his coffee, Aizawa left his room, still looking sleepy as he always is.

"Good morning," Yuki greeted. Aizawa hummed and sat on his side of the table, picking up the chopsticks and began eating lazily. Yuki placed his cup of coffee and went to the other side to eat her own breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Aizawa asks. Yuki shrugged her shoulders, putting down her mug of milk down. "Better, I guess." She answered curtly. Aizawa gave her a look of doubt with a raised eyebrow. The girl raised her hands, "okay, I'm fine, really."

"Good." Aizawa said and went back to his breakfast. Yuki shook her head and continued to eat silently. They never really talk much, but none of them really mind. Forcing themselves for a small talk only made things awkward.

When they spoke again, it was when Yuki is washing the dirty dishes. "Todoroki said you're a great painter." Aizawa said, Yuki froze for a split second before continuing to scrub the remaining food off the bowl.

"That's nice of him." Yuki said nonchalantly though there's a soft flutter in her stomach. Why does that keep happening? She thought she's sick, but since it only happened occasionally she brushed it off.

"And I told him you were fostered," Aizawa said again. Yuki only hummed this time, and she expected questions from Todoroki sooner or later. And yes, she does know she's fostered. Even though she doesn't know who her real parents are. It never really affected her.

And who knows if Aizawa sees her as his daughter? They're fifteen years old apart, and Yuki only started calling him "father" when he was twenty. Aizawa lets her, of course, but that doesn't mean he acknowledges her as his daughter. She only calls him that because she _wants_ a father figure.

A few moments later Yuki was helping Aizawa tidy his suit and making sure he doesn't look like a zombie for the visits. The pro hero sat near the door as he wore his shoes and Yuki stood behind him, waiting.

"What do you think Bakugou's and Midoriya's parents would say about this?" He asks. Yuki hummed thoughtfully at the question for a few moment before answering. "Katsuki's parents shouldn't be a problem."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at her. "Their son got abducted." He remarked. Yuki shrugged her shoulders with little care. "You'd be surprised." She said. Aizawa decided to let that slide, and see for himself.

"For Izuku, I'm not sure." Yuki continued, though she stopped there. She's unsure of what Inko's decision will be. Maybe she'd let Midoriya go, maybe not. She really doesn't know. But she could always text Midoriya later.

"All set?" Yuki asks as soon as Aizawa got up, dusting off the back of his suit. "Yeah," he answered, turning around to face his foster daughter. "Remember, don't open the door for anyone and don't go out. I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

"Yes Father," Yuki nodded obediently. The pro hero pats her head, then turned to the door and opened it. "Safe trip." She said to him, Aizawa giving her a curt nod and closed the door.

Silence engulfed the whole house. It was always so quiet, so boring, so _lifeless_. One of the reasons why they got cats and collared the with bell-collar. But even then the house still felt so... empty, as it usually is. Yuki envied Midoriya for having such a lively feeling in his home even though it's just him and his mother.

Yuki heaved a sigh, locking the door for safety. "Time to pack up." She said to herself and went to get some unused boxes. Since she'll obviously be moving out to the dorms. She doesn't need the parents' permission for obvious reasons.

Yuki entered her room with a few cardboard boxes in her hands and she dropped it with little care at all. She picked one up and moved to her wardrobe, opening the double door and began tucking her clothes in as neatly as possible so it could fit more.

Then things like bedsheets and blankets went in another box. She stacked the finished (and named) boxes on top of each other and proceeded to pack her books, stacking the books next to the clothes boxes.

"Why do I have these much stuff?" Yuki muttered to herself a few moments later, lying on her bed. It must be around lunch now, since Yuki took things pretty slowly and lazily. She should've turned on some music. Maybe she'd move quicker.

It's not like she's rushing. So Yuki got up from her bed and went down to the dining room. She didn't make any lunch because it wasn't her priority. So Yuki decided to settle for a quick lunch of _tamago kake gohan_ , or a bowl of rice with raw egg.

Though it's usually eaten for breakfast, Yuki doesn't feel like cooking something fancy. Just something that could fill her not-so hungry stomach should be enough. And that's what she's settled for; egg on rice.

But just as she's about to have her first bite, she heard her phone ring from her bedroom. Yuki got up from her seat, running to her room and snatched her phone from the desk. She didn't bother looking at the ID when she answered.

"Hello?" She called out before the caller could. " _Hey_ ," replied the caller. Yuki walked back down to the dining room, putting her call on speaker. "Shouto. Can I help?"

" _No. I just called because..._ " Yuki waited for Todoroki to continue his words as she sat back down. "Yes?" She urged. She heard shifting from the other side of the call before Todoroki talked again. " _Can't I just call my girlfriend to check up on her?_ "

"Is that what we are?" Said Yuki, picking up a small portion of her lunch with chopsticks and bringing it to her mouth. " _Are we not?_ " Questioned Todoroki from the other side. Yuki held back the snort threatening to sound.

"You're asking me? I'm bad at this," reprimanded Yuki while she stirs her food around. She heard Todoroki chuckle. " _Me too_ ," he said, and Yuki nearly wants to facepalm. She could because Todoroki isn't there, but she restrained herself. "We're a bad match."

" _We're_ soulmates," Todoroki reminded, emphasizing the last word. Yuki huffed loudly, stabbing her chopsticks into her lunch, ignoring the taboo. "Are we now?" She said in a whisper. Todoroki went quiet, Yuki suspects that he heard her.

" _Can I ask you something?_ " Todoroki asks. Yuki hummed as an answer. She heard shuffling again until Todoroki asks with gentle voice. " _Can you tell me about the painting on your door?_ "

"Ah," Yuki leaned back on her seat, "it doesn't mean much, really. I used to imagine what it'd be like if I'm living with a real mother and father. I imagined about it so much that it started to bother me, so I let it out by painting it." Short and brief, Yuki finished explaining.

" _Do you want it? Real parents?_ " Yuki went silent at this question. She looked back at her childhood. Wherever she walked, alone, children went past her tugging on their parents' hand with their own. They had a wide and happy smile, different from Yuki's blank face.

"...yeah, I do," Yuki answered quietly. "That's why I painted their face blank, and hooded. I don't care what they look like. As long as they're good people. I just..." as if something was squeezing her, her chest felt tight and she couldn't breath. Her vision blurred, Yuki jolted in her seat and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "can we talk about something else instead?" She nearly sounded like she was pleading, and she cursed herself for suddenly losing control. " _Yeah, yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?_ " Todoroki said hurriedly.

"Anything. Just don't stop talking," Yuki huffed out, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Todoroki mumbled for a little bit, " _I'm allowed to move into dorm_ ," he informed, and Yuki lets out a sigh of relief and she felt herself calming down slightly.

"That's good," she huffed out. Todoroki hummed. " _I heard you like singing. And that you're pretty famous._ " Yuki nodded, despite Todoroki not being able to see her do so. "I guess I am. Been doing it for years."

" _You should let the class hear you sometimes,_ " Todoroki suggested. Yuki chuckled, maybe it sounded forced but she could care less. "One day. Maybe once we get to the dorm."

The girl placed a hand over her heart, sighing out and she leaned back. Her whole body trembled, she closes her eyes as another sigh left her lips. " _Yuki?_ " Called Todoroki, concern over his voice, " _are you okay?_ "

"Yeah, 'm good," Yuki sounded slurred. "'m fine. Thanks for that." Despite that, Todoroki didn't believe her. He asked again if she's really okay, to which she answers "yes" again.

" _Do you need me to be there?_ " Asks Todoroki, and Yuki would be lying if she said she's not tempted to say yes. "No, it's fine." There was something in Yuki's heart, that told her to not say 'yes'. To not let Todoroki see this... _pathetic_ side of her.

"I'm fine now, don't worry." Said Yuki as if shrugging her sudden breakdown away. The line went silent, and Yuki had to check her phone to see if she's still coonected or not. "Shouto, are you still there?" She called out. "I gotta go pack."

" _Alright_ ," came Todoroki's reply. Yuki was glad he replied. He doesn't sound mad, at least. Which is a good sign. "Okay, I'll talk to you later," Yuki reaches her hand towards her phone, about to press the red button, but Todoroki stopped her. " _I love you Yuki._ " Both went silent, Yuki unsure what to reply.

"...I know." She said eventually, hanging up.


	36. Chapter 32

It was time to move to the dorms.

As she usually does, Yuki stopped by to Midoriya's house. By the time she arrived, Midoriya and Inko were talking, Inko telling her son this and that and Midoriya obediently nodding to every word. The woman then turned to Yuki, holds her hand with eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Please take care of Izuku," she said pleadingly. "Even if you deem him strong enough to take care of himself, please keep an eye out for him."

"You can leave him to me, aunty." Yuki replies, gripping her hands reassuringly. Inko nods with hopeful eyes, mouth pressed to a tight line. Then she turned to her son, sharing telepathic thoughts only they can understand, that made Midoriya teared up and nods silently. One last time, Inko turned to Yuki, whispering, "I know I can."

And so they parted.

The whole road, Midoriya looks undoubtedly confident. Of what, Yuki isn't sure. Now that he - they - are out of their parents' supervision (though that's not exactly the case with Yuki), they may have a little bit more of freedom. But even if that is true, they can't allow themself to be swallowed by that feeling and forget that they still have many responsibilities. To everyone who puts high expectations on them.

Yuki isn't exactly thrilled to take care of Midoriya. It's as Inko says, she already deems him strong enough to take care of himself. Strength wise. They boy kept getting hurt, badly, so many times that Yuki itches to keep him from battle. She supposes that it's that feeling that made Inko entrust Midoriya's safety to her. Sweet.

She doesn't have that much choice, anyway.

"So we're finally moving out," Yuki says, breaking their silence. Midoriya glanced at her, smiled, and looks down at the ground. The confident look on his face melted away just like that, and Yuki wonders how Midoriya is able to change his expression like he'a flipping his hand upside down. Emotions still puzzles her even to this day.

"I'm just... really worried." Midoriya confesses. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do. Mom is already worried sick before this, and now? I can't imagine what she feels. But she still lets me go anyway. I'm not... I don't know if I can keep my promise. I hope I can, though."

Yuki listens, simply listens to ever word Midoriya says, carefully. It must've been hard for him and Inko, a constant circle of worry and reassuring, but they are open to each other, expressive of their hope and want. She never really do that with Aizawa, for example not wanting to be a hero but decided against telling him. Maybe things would have been different if she just open up.

Maybe.

"Chin up, Izuku," Yuki slips her hand below Midoriya's chin, gently lifting his head up. The other turns to her with a puzzled, curious look. Then Yuki pats Midoriya's back, a bit too hard for his comfort but oddly assuring. "We don't know what the future holds for us, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

Midoriya grins at that, quickly finding assurance in Yuki's words. His childhood friend always seemed to be able to support him in more ways than one, always knowing what she should say to him when he's feeling down, always there to ignite his spirit back. The boy held up his pinky finger. In that instant Yuki linked her pinky with his.

It's a silly thing to do, especially now that they are a few steps closer to being a hero, but they do it nonetheless. A habit of their childhood days. One that gave them power to do anything as long as they are together. Midoriya is especially grateful that she didn't make any comment on it.

"Okay," Yuki says, letting their intertwined pinky go, "let's go see our dorm now."

()()()()()

Their dorm, distanced by a mere five minute walk from the main building, is huge. It's Yuki's - and her classmates' - new home. She didn't bother to check around to see if one of them isn't there. Because being their homeroom teacher's daughter has its perk. Everyone is there.

"Hey," a familiar deep voice greeted her, loud enough to catch Yuki's attention from all the fussing. She turned slightly to her left, and sure enough Todoroki is there. She nods as a reply to his greeting, "hey," and added a short answer to it.

"I'm glad you're here." Todoroki says, attempting to make a conversation with the girl. And Yuki decides to play along, even though it would be pretty obvious that, _of course_ , she would be there. "Right back at you. Everyone is here, either for the best or for the worst."

Todoroki hums, nodding to himself. "I think it's a good thing. More chance to socialize with the others."

Yuki snorted at that, shoulders shaking slightly and her eyes glimmered with what looks like playfulness. "Socialize? As if you do something like that."

"The same could be said to you."

"Only when I need or want to."

"How am I any different?"

Yuki's lips stretched, small sounds coming from her as a light giggle, it was quiet enough that it was only audible to Todoroki. It felt odd, sounds odd, that she was laughing like she does it all the time. But the urge to laugh came in the instant Todoroki sounds confused (it's adorable, but Yuki won't admit that) so she lets it go. It's what others do, so why should she be any different?

"Alright, settle down everyone," a clap gets their attention instantly. Aizawa stood between the class and their new dorm. Everyone's eyes are on their teacher as he greeted them shortly, saying how glad he is that everyone is allowed to move into the dorms.

"We're glad you're here too, sir. I was worried you wouldn't be able to come back after that conference." Tsuyu commented worriedly. Aizawa shrugs it off, however, by simply stating that a lot has happened, and therefore he is still here to teach. "In any case, I'll give you an overview of your dorms. But before that..."

"The training camp was meant to earn you your provisional licenses. And that is still the goal. However on that night, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki headed out to rescue Bakugou and Shimokaze that night."

A tense silence hangs above the students as they turned their eyes to the aforementioned. Aizawa, either not noticing or simply ignoring the grim aura (which is likely the latter) continues, "I think all of you understands the consequence of that action. And even though the issue is being ignored, I'll say this; if it weren't for All Might retiring, I'd expel all of you excluding Bakugou, Shimokaze, Jiro, and Hagakure."

Yuki notes even the slightest twitch of her classmates, the tense air thickening around them as if choking them. Yuki expected this to come, whether or not she is Aizawa's daughter or not. While the idea of expelling students was already present in the back of her mind, she certainly did _not_ expect him to expel every single one of them. That's simply too harsh.

The pale-haired girl opened her mouth to protest, but Aizawa beats her to it by raising a hand and narrowing his eyes on her, saying, "I'm not finished." Yuki closes her mouth. Her shoulder sagged, eyes turning to the ground with an annoyed huff.

"Putting your reasons aside, the five who went and the twelve who didn't do anything to step them, has betrayed our trust. The chaos will likely continue now that All Might retired. And since we don't know the next action the League of Villain will take, kicking students out is unwise. From now on, if you follow the procedures and behave, you might be able to regain our trust."

"That's all. Now get your spirits up." With little care Aizawa turned and walked into the dorm. The students has their head hung low, a frown on their face. No one said a thing until Bakugou decided to drag Kaminari behind a random bush, electric bolts shooting out behind it, and Kaminari leaves with his brain short-circuited. His noob-like face and weak "yay" immediately erupts laughter from Jiro, followed by the rest of the class.

"Kirishima," Bakugou approached the said boy and shoves a handful of money at him. "Dude! This is scary! Did you shook him down for that?!" Kirishima flinched in fear, distancing himself slightly, which ticked Bakugou off. "No! I brought this myself! Now take it, you used up your allowance right?"

"Huh? How did you-" Bakugou pushes the money against Kirishima, forcing him to grab it before it falls and Bakugou walks away. "Word gets out with this many idiots around you. Show your dumb self, as usual." Bakugou passes Yuki and Todoroki, locking eyes with the girl for a split second and continues on his way. Yuki turned to Kirishima, who gave her a look.

A simple shrug from Yuki was enough as a form of reassurance to him, and he smiles fondly at Bakugou. Yuki feels a tap on her back, craning her neck to look at Todoroki. "Looks like they're back to their usual self." He commented without looking at Yuki. The girl turns to their classmates again, them cheering at Kirishima who promised to treat them to _yakiniku_.

"I hope so." Yuki says. "Let's look at our dorm."

()()()()()

"One class to each building. Girls on the right side, boys on the left. First floor is the common area. This where your dining hall, baths, and laundry are located." Aizawa gave a brief tour of the dorm, and everyone fussed happily, excited to live with the class. They moved to the second floor, where their rooms are.

"One student per room. All are equipped with AC, toilets, refrigerator, and closets. Enjoy your luxuries." After that, Aizawa handed them their room assignments, with Yuki on the second floor with Midoriya, Tokoyami, Mineta, and Aoyama, further telling them that their luggage has been set there. "We'll talk about what will happen tomorrow. For now, you're dismissed."

At that, the students dispersed to each of their room, excited to settle in and decorate their new home. Yuki goes as well, even if she's not too excited to decorate (we all know it can be a hassle, depends on the person). In her room are boxes piled neatly and carefully in the middle of her room. There are two extra boxes from delivery, something she ordered online just a week before she moved out.

Her cat sits quietly in her cage, waiting patiently to be set free by her owner. And eventually she did so, crouching down in front of the cage and opening the cage. Blizzard walks out slowly, cautiously, pink nose sniffing the air and the floor. "This is our new home, Lizzy," Yuki said with gentle hands caressing the soft fur. Blizzard meows softly in response. "Alright," Yuki sighed, straightening up, "time to decorate."

()()()()()

It was night already, and Yuki is still not done setting up her room. All that's left is tidying her clothes and books, and maybe put up some new decorations she bought. And maybe, maybe she'll paint her door as well because she got nothing better to do. And also to make her room as similar to her old room.

Ten minutes later, and her room is finished. Huffing contently, Yuki laid down on her bed, wriggling to get as comfortable as she could on her new bed. Her body aches a little bit, and it feels heavenly on laying down. Blizzard jumps up the bed and snuggled on her side, and all is quiet. That is, until someone knocked on her door. A groan, close to a growl, rumbled in her throat and Yuki hopped off her bed, startling her cat. She stomped her way to the door and opened it, perhaps too harshly.

On the other side, Todoroki stood, unfazed by the slam of the door, unlike Midoriya who is hiding behind him. Her eyes glared into Todoroki's and Midoriya's in demand of answer. "We're looking into everyone's room. They suggested it," Todoroki pointed his thumb to the group of girls down the hall, excited to see their rooms. Yuki grumbled at that. "But I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Todoroki replied. The faintest pout formed on her lips, but Yuki steps out of her room and closing the door behind her securely. She followed the two boys to the end of the hall where almost the whole class is gathered. Once Yuki joined, the girls rushed to the first room, Midoriya's room, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"Full of All Might! A fanboy's room!" Uraraka exclaimed the moment she stepped into the room. Of course, having visited Midoriya countless times before Yuki knows what his room is like. She simply waited outside with an uninterested look. Then they moved to Tokoyami's room, which is dark and goth-like. It's as Yuki predicted, but she truly underestimated the gloomy atmosphere of the room.

Next is Aoyama's room. In contrast with Tokoyami's room, his room is brighter, way brighter and shiny. Or rather, "twinkly", as the owner corrected. "Just about what we expected," commented Hagakure as they leave. And Yuki can't say she doesn't agree. "Let's move to the third floor." Yuki suggested as she walks away.

"But the last room...?" Uraraka turns to the last room at the end of the hall, Mineta's room. He peeked from his door, beckoning the others to come in, but they agreed with Yuki and followed her to the third floor, leaving Mineta behind.

The first room on the third floor is Ojiro's room, and it's quite plain. They tried their best complimenting his room but the owner sweatdropped, "it's okay if you have nothing nice to say..." he reprimanded. The next room is Iida's, and there are a lot of books. Yuki remembered his room a little bit, it's not too different than this one. One of the things that makes it different is his many glasses on the mounted shelves, one that Uraraka laughed at.

Kaminari's room has a lot of things in it, like he bought everything he lays his eyes on. Dart board, caps, headset, etc. It does reflect his style, Yuki thought, so it's not too bad. After, they went to Koda's room. There's not much things in there, and there's a bunny that the girls immediately groups around. Yuki reminds herself to hide Blizzard later.

"It's not fair that only boys needs to show their rooms, don't you think? Isn't this an exhibition? If we're going to pick who is the best interior designer in the class, shouldn't the girls show their rooms as well?" Mineta pointed accusingly with his other hand fisted, setting what Yuki thinks his foul plans in motion. Unfortunately for her, the others agreed.

' _Oh boy, here we go..._ '


	37. Chapter 33

Was Yuki tired after the whole thing? Yes.

Sure, everyone's room is most definitely not the same (isn't that obvious?) and some of them are... predictable, so to say. Doesn't even react to Midoriya's room. Got a collab planned to happen with Jiro, blinked at Shouji's room because it's way too empty for her taste, but then again everyone has their own style.

Did she expect Todoroki's room to be traditional Japanese style? Nope, she did not.

And... was Yuki really closed off of the whole class? Or was it because she has her own secrets?

 _"Don't be too noisy," Yuki warned when they entered her room, "my cat hates loud noises."_

 _Of course they_ had _to make squeal when they saw a fluffy ball of cloud on her bed, and of course it scared the poor cat and made it hide beneath her desk. Everyone can already the coldness spread in the room, as they laugh sheepishly and spreads out, looking here and there as if to pretend._

 _"What's all these?" Kaminari had asked, pointing at a box that rests near her desk._

 _"That's my recording equipment." She answered simply._

 _"Yuki works as a singer for hire, sometimes she does voice acting and runs a radio talk-show too. She saves up the money she made and uses it for all her hero necessities. She's pretty famous in the industry." Midoriya took the chance to explain._ _"How much do you make?" Uraraka asks._ _Yuki cringed; she had hoped no one asks, especially Uraraka. But she answers anyway. "I make 53.900 yen per year, on average."_

And boy, the look on their faces.

In the end Sato won and it's not because of his room is good, it's because he shared the cake that he made. He won with all of the girls' vote, minus Yuki who didn't vote because she doesn't know who to vote. As they all prepared to retreat to their own room, Yuki heard Uraraka calling for Midoriya, Todoroki, and the rest who went to save her and Bakugou.

She peeked at them from the window as they talked outside, sharing somber looks before Tsuyu bursts crying. They all huddled around her, also crying, and Yuki... feels soft. It's strange, it's a mix of comfort and happiness and just a twinge of sadness. But it doesn't feel wrong. Like it's what Yuki is supposed to feel in a situation like this.

Afterwards, when the group returned inside, Yuki was in the living room, putting down a tray of warm tea and some glass with a jar of sugar. "I thought you should have some tea, just to ease off the tension before going to bed." She says, standing up straight when they looked at her.

"You won't join us?" Yaoyorozu called when she saw Yuki walking away.

"No, I'm going to rest. Good night everyone," she bows down her head and headed upstairs to rest.

But Yuki couldn't sleep. She's tired but her body just refuses to let her have the sleep she desired. She tossed and turned in her bed, but it did nothing to help her. She groaned loudly, smushing her face into her pillow, and just hope that sleep will come to her.

But of course someone had to knock in her door.

"Shimokaze?" Someone called from the other side. It was Todoroki.

Yuki pushed herself out of bed and walks towards the door, opening it to reveal Todoroki on the other side. They stood awkwardly, staring at each other, before Yuki moved aside as a silent invigation for Todoroki to come inside. Thankfully he got the idea and entered as Yuki closed the door behind them.

Yuki had already turned the lights off, but the room is still illuminated by the night light she turned on. It's a small projector that she puts in the middle of the room, projecting the stars in the galaxy. It gives the room an ethereal and magical feel.

"Do you need something?" Yuki asks when Todoroki was staring at her night light, looking at him as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

"I was just checking if you were asleep." He answers.

"Well I'm certainly not."

"I can see that."

Awkwardness fills the room. None said a thing, none knows what to say. They're just there, in the same room, no topics to talk about. It's absurd, Yuki thinks, that two awkward and confused people are soulmates. That they are meant for each other, _destined_ to be with each other. Just know the signs and know the person with the same sign, and you've met find your soulmate.

Eyes. It's one of the rarest physical signs of soulmate in the world. Most people on earth follows something more intimate, more personal; feelings and emotions. Yuki heard that those who finds with feelings felt a spark when they met their soulmates. And that's really fragile in her opinion. How would they differentiate which is love and which is _destined_ love?

Those with physical signs deemed themselves lucky, as they don't need to go through the heartbreak of finding the wrong person. But it doesn't matter for Yuki, a girl with nearly no emotion, confused when trying to express it. It doesn't matter who the soulmate is as long as it's not a villain. It doesn't matter if she'll never find her soulmate - which she did.

Todoroki's real eye colors are grey on the right and turquoise on the left. He has heterochromia. Yuki does as well, a segmental heterochromia which makes her eyes dual tone, dark purple and azure blue. When Yuki looks into the mirror after her eyes changed, it felt right. It's her real eye. Someone else's color isn't plastered on her.

"I think about it sometimes," Yuki says suddenly, gazing into Todoroki's left eye. "Before we met, have you ever look into the mirror and see my color on your eyes and feel weird? Like it doesn't fit you?"

"I have. I don't care about my looks in general but it distracts me a lot when I see someone else's eye on me. It's disturbing. But then I met you and our colors swapped and it still feels like nothing. No sparks, no excitement, just that my eyes looks right now. Is that... is that wrong?"

When Todoroki looks into Yuki's eyes, it was as if he's looking into a galaxy. Despite her bland personality and cold demeanor, her eyes sparkle. Her colors are bright and cheerful and calming. He used to have a thought that one day, his soulmate will be the one comforting him and support him. The dual colors of his soulmate's eyes would ease him.

Yuki, in a way, has been supporting him through his dark childhood.

"Yeah," he replied, "it does look weird, but I don't mind. I like the color."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Yuki says.

"Sure," Todoroki shrugs, "and I don't think you're wrong or anything. Feelings and emotion isn't something you had before, right?"

Yuki nods. "Since little, I don't think I've ever felt happy or sad or confused, angry even. All those things. When I got into U.A, I started... feeling? Is that a right word? Or maybe experience, I started to experience these emotions. It started from USJ incident. Then slowly I feel more things and... it's really overwhelming."

"It must be," Todoroki says, sympathizing. "You can take your time with this... soulmate thing. I know you're confused, and I am too, honestly. But I'm willing to do my best."

Todoroki is very kind in Yuki's opinion. He's rather wise and understanding despite the cold front he puts up. For people like them, or maybe for people all over the world, soulmate could be a very confusing thing. Yet here he is, willing to try and accept Yuki as his destined partner despite his own confusion. That's a brave thing to do.

"Thank you. I'll do my best, too." A small smile graces her face.

Todoroki returned to his room, and Yuki was able to sleep afterwards.

()()()()()

Four days had passed since then and practice for the license exam had began. Everything seems to be going along very well. Some students upgraded their costumes, some had already made their ultimate move. Yuki as well. Right now, she fought against Ectoplasm's clone, she quickly moves around him, continuously attacking him with her staff.

"Look at Yuki!" Ashido calls out. "Her moves are so graceful, like she's ice skating."

"I heard from Midoriya that she went to dance classes and ice skating classes and mixed the moves she learned with her combat skill," Yaoyorozu chimed in. "That's very creative."

"Yes! Anything you learned in your daily lives or outside of school can be used in your combat! For example you can take inspiration from pro-heroes or the dance movements you see from idols!" Midnight offers them an advice.

"I can't help but notice for the past four days you only use your weapons and wind," Ectoplasm's clone comments, "your form while using those weapons are perfect, while I understand there is room for improvement, why don't you try using your ice?"

"That's what I'm doing, sir," Yuki replies calmly, jumping back. Her left arm extended in front of her, her thumb, index, and middle finger upright while the rest are curled, her hand facing downwards. Then she flips it and raised her hand. Suddenly ice burst from below Ectoplasm's clone, encasing him inside.

"While keeping my opponent fixed on one spot, I secretly built an ice base below them. When the ice is enough, I shot them up around my opponent's whole body, encasing them in a squeezing cold ice case. I call this 'Lotus Prison.'"

The ice case does indeed look like a blooming lotus, bursting out with the edges sharp. Ectoplasm's clone is unable to move, until Yuki bursts the ice and it returns to her. Some ice shards falls down gently with a sparkle, like falling snow.

"That was impressive. But you must anticipate trapping someone with brute strength and fire quirk to be able to break that." Ectoplasm says.

"I'll come up with something, thank you sir." Yuki bows her head, catching All Might in the corner of her vision. She stood up straight, still with her eyes locked at All Might who was talking with Aizawa. It's almost unbelievable to see this state of him for the first time, and now this him will be part of their daily life. Yuki isn't complaining. It's just hard to believe.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. No doubt from Bakugou. But that's not what surprised her. A large piece of Cementoss' concrete wall that Bakugou had blown up had fall off, heading straight towards All Might. Instinct kicked in. Yuki launched herself towards it, staff in hand, but the rubble had blown to bits before she could reach it.

"Wh-?" Yuki skidded to a stop mid-air, the wind around her making her float. She saw it, a flash of green lightning that destroyed the concrete. It can only belong to one person.

Midoriya rushed towards All Might, worry plastered on his face. But All Might gave him a grin that assures them that he's fine. Yuki landed with a gentle tap against the ground, approaching them in a daze. What just happened caught her off guard and confused and... irritated?

"Ah, Young Shimokaze!" All Might greets, bringing her back to her ground. "Thank you for trying to save me. You were quick to act."

"Um," she blinks, comprehending, "yes, your welcome. Hey, Izuku...?"

"Oh, Yuki! What is it?" Midoriya answers her in his usual cheerful tone.

"You... your speed really improved."

Her childhood friend beams up at her, "you think so? I've been training it since summer camp! But just now I focused Full Cowling on my legs, so it gave an extra boost."

"Impressive," Yuki lets out a breath, "I can't get left behind, now can I?"

Midoriya grins at her. "Yeah. You need to stay by my side, Yuki."

"Watch me," she says as she flew back to her practice spot, where Ectoplasm is still waiting for her., "I'll catch up to you in no time."

()()()()()

Training days has passed, and it's time for the exam. Their bus rolled up to the arena and the door skids open, allowing the students inside to leave. They huddles nervously, looking around the area in wonder and awe. Despite that, they're quite excited. Aizawa, in his own words, encourages his students to show their opponents their best.

"Alright! Time for our cheers! Plus-" "ULTRA!" Someone else had joined their cheer, a beat too early and thus making their voice the loudest. But Yuki knows that voice. And so does Todoroki, it seems.

"Don't intrude another group's huddle, it's bad manners." Someone says from behind him.

"Ah, yes! I am so very **sorry**!" At the end of his sentence, he bowed down deep- too deep, his head hits the pavement with a sickeningly loud thud, shocking the class with his odd behavior. "Who the heck is this ball of excitement?!" Kaminari shrieks.

"Your head is bleeding," Yuki says as a greeting as she approached him with a handkerchief in her hand, offering it to him. "You're as loud and energetic as always."

"Shimokaze! Pleasure to see you again!" He greets her back, receiving the handkerchief and pats down the blood that runs down his forehead. "I've always wanted to say it! Plus Ultra! I freakin' love U.A High! It's such an honor to compete against the fine students of U.A!"

"Hey, c'mon, let's go." The student behind him calls. He gave them an energetic salute and walks along with his group.

"You know that guy, Shimokaze?" Sero asks her.

"Yeah, he earned top score in the entrance exam for recommended students. Yoarashi Inasa of Shiketsu High."

"Shiketsu?! You mean-" "one of the few hero courses that can rival U.A, Shiketsu High of the west." Bakugou affirms.

"Wait, so he's a first year?" Midoriya wonders. "Does that mean... he's better than Todoroki...?"

Todoroki and Yuki shared a silent glance.

()()()()()

After changing to their hero outfits, they moved to a large auditorium where all students from various schools are gathered. It's a large number of over 1.000 students. Quiet whispers exchanged among each other, probably saying how many the participants are. Yuki doesn't really care.

"Okay, the provisional license exam, that's what you're all here for... I'm Mera, from the Heroes Public Safety Commision. My favorite type of sleep is non-REM sleep. Nice to meet you all," the spokesperson on the podium, Mera, introduces himself. Then he began to mutter about how tired he is and how understaffed they are, and he just wants to sleep. But then he began explaining the rules of the exam.

"All 1.540 examinees will be competing in one free-for-all exercise," he began, followed by a short statement regarding Stain's ideology, before he continued to explain, "nowadays, the time given to resolve any incident is extremely short. Those of you who earn your licenses will be confronting such situations at a breakneck pace. Those who can't keep up is doomed to fail. And so, we'll test your speed; only 100 of examinees who meet the requirement will pass."

Instantly, sounds of protest fills the room. Yuki definitely feels the pressure now.

"The passing requirements involves these," Mera pulls out a ball and a target. "Each of you will get three targets, put them on wherever you like as long as it's exposed. And you will be given six balls. The target will only light up when hit by the ball. If all three target lights up, you're out. You must defeat two people to pass. We'll hand these out once this place opens up. The exam will start exactly one minute after examinees are fully equipped."

The wall around them began to rumble, and slowly, it unfolds itself, exposing them to sunlight. They're in the middle of the ridiculously large arena. "We have every type of landscape avalailabe, so you should be able to find an area that suits you. Make the best use for your talent."

Yuki sticks the targets on the front of her shoulder, her left chest, and lower left stomach. She hears Midoriya forming a plan, "they won't be targeting people from the same school, so we should stick together and move as a group!" But as soon as he said so, Bakugou and Todoroki went off on their own direction, with Kirishima on Bakugou's tail.

"Let's move, countdown is starting." Yuki says. They all started running together, moving away from the center.

"I don't think it's better to move on their own..." Midoriya mutters after a few moment.

"Why not?" Mineta asks.

"I said it earlier, this is gonna be a battle between schools. Which means the next step is to choose a target." Midoriya explains, just as the countdown stops.

In that instant, other participants appears, surrounding them, catching the group in surprise. Balls are thrown at them, and without missing a beat, all activated their quirks, blocking and throwing back the balls that were thrown. "Everyone stick together!" Midoriya shouts over the chaos.

"The balls are going underground!" Yuki announces after seeing someone throwing it towards the ground.

"Back up! I got this!" Jiro rushes forward, her earphone jacks connecting to the amplifiers on her gloves. She then slams her palm on the ground, and using her new move 'Heartbeat Distortion', she cracks and smashes the ground. The balls then appears, heading straight towards Mineta. Ashido quickly stepped in between and used her 'Acid Veil' to melt it before it can reach him.

" _The event's at stalemate... not a single examinee has passed yet."_ Mera's voice can be heard _._

"Should we be concerned?" Yuki wonders out loud, hitting back a ball that was thrown at her. She sees Shindo, standing at a safe distance. He smirked and knelt down, "get back, everyone! We gotta split them up!"

The ground shook below their feet, it cracks before collapsing altogether. Yuki topples backward and falls down, spinning in midair to regain her balance and flew away from the collapsing ground. She was separated from the class when the ground stopped falling, leaving a rocky mess in the field.

' _Crap..._ ' Her eyes darts around, not seeing anyone from the class. She's all alone. Yuki took a step forward, but quickly jumps back, avoiding crystal-like projectiles that was shot at her.

"What luck! I get a U.A student all for myself!" Yuki looks up to see a girl with fiery wings flying above her. The girl grins down at her, wings disappearing and she lands, iron claws clanking against the ground. Yuki grips her staff tightly in her hands as the girl prepares a stance.

"The name's Akiyama Miryo! And I'mma take you down, right here, right now!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Heya! Rica's back!**

 **No one call me out, I know I said two or three weeks but it turned out to be six months and im very sorry T-T I have no excuses for it. And I'** **m very thankful for all of you who stayed and waited for this story! The number of favs and saves are still rising despite the inactivity! Thank you!**

 **So I saw a comment asking the difference of Yuki and Todoroki's quirk. I'll try to explain as best and as short as I can.**

 **"what's the difference between hers and todarokis quirk? Is the difference just she has the ability to make weapons from her quirk as todaroki cannot?"**

 **Judging from the question, I guess they're asking about Yuki's ice side specifically. But let me just say that the most obvious difference of their quirk as a whole is Yuki has wind and Todoroki has fire instead. N** **ow ice is more vague because I never really explain in detail.**

 **Let's say this. Todoroki's ice is infinite, but Yuki's isn't. That's why the effect of them using too much ice has a polar difference. Todoroki would began to freeze, and Yuki's skin would crumble and expose her real skin beneath it. When shooting ice bolts or making ice walls, a bit of her ice skin goes to it.**

 **I never specifically stated it, but Yuki is allergic of the sun, it started when she first developed her quirk. That's why when her real skin gets exposed, it burns. Her outer skin is a literal sheet of ice and thus she's always physically cold no matter what.**

 **About weapons. Yuki doesn't control ice the way Todoroki does. She can't control it nor can she make gigantic walls because as stated, it's not infinite. So she prompted to make weapons instead. Staff is her most common weapon she uses aside a sword. It's kinda like a gun, the amount she uses for ice bolts is already by default because of the amount of ice stored in her key, which is the medium for making her weapons.**

 **There are a lot of ice in the key and on her skin. She learned to squeeze them as thin and tight as possible to make more room for more ice. Staying somewhere cold and getting exposed to the cold for a long time can strengthen her quirk. Because the temperature is naturally low, Yuki uses less to nearly no ice on her, and uses the natural cold. So she has an advantage in autumn and especially winter. And she won't ever feel cold or catch a cold.**

 **I'm trying to think of** **anything** **I missed but I think that's about it for now. Since we're getting into the provisional license exam ark, we'll see a lot of improvement from Yuki in her quirks and how she grew up! I'm very excited to show you what I got in store!**

 **Thank you all so so much for supporting this book! It makes me so happy to think someone out there likes my work! I can't promise a scheduled update, but I promise to update more frequently. That said, I'm actually in the process of writing the Two Heroes ark! I hope I can finish it soon to publish it!**

 **With that, Rica's out!**


End file.
